Conflicting Matters
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: *NEW TITLE, SAME STORY!* Alexis Parker never thought she would meet Bruce Wayne. Little did she know that when she did meet him her life would be changed forever. Life is different when you're invovled with Batman himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins!! It belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers!! I only own the character Alexis Parker and the other little characters in the story and the plot!!**

**Well folks this is my first Batman Begins fanfic and ladies of course, invision the gorgeous and sexy Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne, aka Batman!!!! Please R&R and enjoy the story!!!!**

Chapter 1

The city of Gotham was endowed with every crime in the book, and every lunatic imaginable. But luckily for the citizens of Gotham, they had their savior; Batman. He saved the innocent, and made sure the scumbag's that hurt the innocent were punished. Of course no one knew who Batman was except Batman himself, his trustworthy butler Alfred, and his close friend Rachel Dawes. Bruce Wayne. Tall, dark, handsome and wealthy. The man every woman dreams of. Well this man is real. And his name of course is Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is a settle man, nice, sweet, giving, and caring. More qualities of the dream man that every woman dreams of. Bruce Wayne expected the worse when it came to doing his nightly duties, but when he's himself during the day, working hard at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce meets all kinds of women who want to work for him, show him new products that Wayne Enterprises _needs_, says everyone person craving the need for attention or big money. All of them women, ironically. Sure Bruce Wayne goes to fancy dinners, fancy parties, and fancy fundraisers with beautiful women, but he can't show up alone now can he? Even the sweet, kind, caring Bruce Wayne can't look like he's alone. Because in real life, he is alone. It's just him and Alfred. Bruce wishes he could find the love of his life, but has still ceased to find that woman out there. Rachel Dawes, his childhood friend, lawyer, and he who he once thought was the love of his life. But it turned out she wasn't. But today, Bruce Wayne didn't expect to meet Alexis Parker, the newest addition to Rachel's law firm. The beautiful and talented Alexis Parker. This could be the one for Bruce. But only time can tell.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Taxi! Taxi!" A woman's voice could be heard shouting throughout the Gotham city busy streets. Alexis Parker a tall, slender woman of 5'8 could be seen on the side of the street, violently waving her hands in the air, trying to flag down a Gotham City cab. Her long brown hair, which she almost always wore with loose curls, was blowing in the cold November air, her hazel eyes alert, following every taxi cab that zoomed past her. Her angelic features matched her mothers perfectly, along with her mothers height. Everything else belonged to her father. Hair, eyes, and attitude. Well, most of it also matched her mothers attitude too. Today she picked her most precise business suit, because today, she was accompany Rachel to Wayne Enterprises to discuss a matter of business, which Alexis was unaware of what kind of business, with Bruce Wayne. Alexis had never met Bruce Wayne before, but from seeing his picture in the news paper every week, he was a very handsome man, and a very close friend to Rachel. She wore a black, flowing skirt that came to the middle of her knees, and ruffled at the ends. She had a black, low, but not that low of a v-neck blouse on, and a white cotton over jacket on top of that. Her black stilettos heels clicked merrily against the pavement as she walked, and her shiny jewelry finished off the outfit. Finally a taxi stopped, she opened the door, through her briefcase inside the cab, and climbed in.

"Forty-fifth and Main please." She breathed to the driver. He nodded and speed off. The driver was a scary one, Alexis seemed to flinch every five seconds from him nearly missing a car. When they finally arrived at her work, she paid him, and gladly got out of the cab. As quickly as she could she walked into the door of her office building and was met right off the bat by Marty Higgins, one of the best lawyers in Gotham City, and co-owner of Gotham Firm next to Rachel of course.

"Two more minutes and you would have been late Alexis." He scolded. But he wasn't as nice as Rachel.

"Sorry Marty, no cab wanted to wait for me." She said with a half smile and a hearty laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned on his heel and marched back off to his office. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked down the long hall, passing other offices and finally to Rachel's. She knocked twice, then upon hearing Rachel's 'Enter!' walked inside the brightly lit office.

"Ah Alex good morning!" Rachel greeted her.

"Morning Rachel." Alexis greeted back. She set down her briefcase and took a seat infront of Rachel's desk. "So when are we leaving?" She asked excitedly, no longer able to keep it contained. Rachel chuckled.

"In a few minutes. The last file has to finish loading and printing. Then we'll be on our way." She answered, her eyes sparkling. Alexis nodded her head.

"So will I find out what this secret matter of business is when we get there?" Alexis said, a smirk on her face. Rachel looked up to meet Alexis's stare. She nodded.

"Of course. It won't be a secret anymore once I tell him our business." Rachel said matter-of-factly. Alexis smiled. She couldn't wait to hear what the big secret was. Rachel kept herself locked up in her office day in and day out working on the mysterious project. Rachel suddenly clapped her hands on the desk, a big smile on her face.

"Done! Let's go!" She said while she gathered all the papers that were piled up on her desk, stuffed them into her own briefcase, and walked around the desk where Alexis was fumbling with her own briefcase. Once they were situated, the two women left, and Rachel had better luck getting a cab then Alexis ever had.

Alexis was in complete aw when they stepped into the huge, towering building that was Wayne Enterprises. Rachel took in Alexis's state of shock with a laugh, and watched her gaze around the building.

"Hello Rachel! How are you?" An old man greeted the two women at the front desk. Alexis just stood next to Rachel with a stupid smile on her face.

"I'm good George how are you?" Rachel asked politely. The little old man's wrinkled face twisted in a genuine smiled.

"I'm just wonderful." He said, and Rachel nodded her head in approvement. "Mr. Wayne is in his office, just finishing up with a meeting with some of the co-workers about employee safety." He said with a smirk. Rachel laughed.

"It's already that time of the month again huh? Bruce never gets tired of lecturing that to his employee's im sure." She chuckled. George nodded his head.

"Never." He said. Rachel must have suddenly remembered that Alexis was standing next to her due to the look of shock that overcame her face.

"Oh George this is Alexis Parker. My new lawyer in training." Rachel introduced her. George stood up from his seat behind his huge granite desk, and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." He said, smiling sweetly. Alexis took his hand, her own pearly white smile plastered on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too George." She said.

"Well I guess we better go see the man of the hour." Rachel said. They all said goodbye and Alexis followed Rachel to the glass elevator, and step inside after her.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes, very much so." Alexis replied honestly.

"You'll be fine. Bruce Wayne is one of the sweetest men you will ever meet." Rachel told her. Alexis nodded.

"He sure does seem like it. And his very handsome." Alexis said, feeling her face heat up immediately. Rachel smiled.

"You're not the only woman under his trance Alex. There's nothing to be embrassed about. He gets those kind of compliments from every gushing woman he meets. It gets old after awhile. Trust me I know. I've had to hear it from him. And you can just tell his in eyes when a woman comes up to him, turning to a puddle of lust at his feet." Rachel explained. Alexis suddenly felt panicked. She would be one of those women gushing over him. But now she would control herself. If she did, she couldn't help it. But it wasn't like her to gush after a man. But this was no ordinary man. This was Bruce Wayne, the God of Gotham. The dinging of the elevator door sent Alexis back down to earth. She turned toward Rachel.

"Ready?" Rachel asked her. All she could do was nod. She hoped she looked alright. She stepped out of the elevator after Rachel, and followed her down a long hallway, full of pictures. She noticed one of a husband and wife, and a little boy around the age of ten.

"That's Bruce when he was a boy. And his parents." Rachel said, her tone turning sad at the mention of his parents. Alexis, along with everyone else in Gotham knew about Bruce's past. Rachel had told her about her mother working at the Wayne Mansion when she as a little girl, and how close Bruce was with his parents. After his parents death, Rachel and her mother moved away, and she didn't see Bruce again until her returned from college. Ever since then, they had gotten close again, making Alexis think that they were dating, but Rachel told her that they were just friends. That she couldn't be with him. Why, Alexis didn't know, but Rachel did. Every time Alexis asked something personal about the two best friends, Rachel was short with her answer. Rachel knew something Alexis didn't, and it ate away inside of Alexis, knowing that one of her best friends couldn't tell her a secret.

"We're here." Rachel said outside of Bruce's office. "You ready?" She asked Alexis. She nodded. Rachel opened the door, and they stepped inside a beautifully decorated waiting room. Two glass doors with a tint to them, shown bright with the letters 'W' on them. They walked over to a woman behind a desk, who was chatting on the phone. She was around her mid twenties, short blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice figure. And Bruce didn't like woman swooning over him? Especially woman who looked like that? Maybe he wasn't Gotham's Playboy. Rachel set her straight on that one too. But Alexis didn't full heartily believe her on that one. But she could be wrong.

"Hello Sylvia. Is Bruce done with his meeting yet?" Rachel asked the blonde, who looked up from her phone conversation, a look of dislike on her creamy white features. Alexis raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I'll have to call you back Tina." The blonde named Sylvia said in a snooty tone, and hung up the phone. She places her hands on the desk in a neatly fashion, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hello _Rachel_." She drawled. Rachel nodded towards her. "No he's not done yet. But take a seat. He should be done soon." She continued, a quick flitter of her disgust crossed her face.

"Thank you Sylvia." Rachel said in a cool voice. Sylvia scrunched up her face and nodded.

"No problem." She stated sharply, and picked up the phone again, punching the numbers quickly on the office phone. She glared after Rachel and Alexis, and then turned her attention back on her friend Tina.

"Well she's lovely." Alexis snorted.

"Tell me about it." Rachel said, and the two friends laughed lightly, causing a quick glance from Sylvia. Ten minutes later the glass doors opened and loud talking and laughing was heard as mean and woman emerged from the office. Alexis watched for Bruce, and saw him come out last, a smile on his handsome face while he talked to a fairly old man in a gray suit and green tie. Bruce Wayne was more handsome in person. ( Okay ladies picture Christian Bale!!) He was about 6'1,6'2, brown hair that was slicked back, only a few tendrils hung in his face, his brown eyes glinting with happiness and something else Alexis couldn't put her finger on. He wore a black suit with a blue tie, and as if he could sense two new bodies in the room, his brown eyes immediately caught her hazel ones, and his smile faded to a sexy smirk. Oh yeah, Alexis didn't know if she could stop herself from gushing over him. The room cleared of all the employees, leaving Bruce, the old man, and Sylvia, who instantly hung up the phone once the doors opened from the meeting.

"Bruce, Lucius. So good to see you!" Rachel greeted them, giving them both warm, friendly hugs. Alexis stood up beside her, her gaze never leaving Bruce. "Alex, this is Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. Gentlemen this is Alexis Parker, my new lawyer trainee." Rachel introduced them. Bruce was the first to extend his hand. Alexis gladly took it, feeling a sudden spark shoot through her as their hands connected.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." Bruce said, his voice sweet and smooth like honey.

"Likewise. And please call me Alex." She said. He smiled. Lucius extended his hand next, a warm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too Alex." He said, Alexis smiled.

"You too Lucius."

"Shall we?" Bruce spoke again, and stood aside for them to walk into his office. They nodded and walked towards his office. He told Lucius something else, shook his hand, and then followed close behind them. When the two women passed Sylvia who was glaring at them, Rachel stopped abruptly.

"You get paid to work, not to make personal phone calls, _Sylvia_." Rachel drawled with the same cold tone that Sylvia had used. The blonde witch eyes widened and watched them walk into the office, with Bruce close behind. When the doors closed, they all took seats at a long, narrow wooden table. Bruce sat the end, and leaned onto it.

"So ladies, what do you have for me?" He asked, and Alexis smiled. Rachel set her briefcase on top of the table, and opened it with 'tick'. She removed loads of papers, but Bruce wasn't fazed.

"Alright. I finished up the drawings, and the paper work. All you have to do is look over them, tell me what you think, and then if you like it, sign the papers." Rachel said in a business like tone. Alexis finally took her gaze off of Bruce and looked at Rachel.

"So now you're going to tell me what it is?" Alexis asked her. Rachel smiled.

"Oh yes of course! Well you see Alex, you know how our office building is so old and rickety?" Rachel started, and Alexis nodded her head.

"Yes. And the leaks. Don't forget about the leaks." Alexis added, hearing a soft snort of laughter coming from Bruce. She noticed a small smirk on his face, and grinned.

"Of course, the leaks." Rachel said nodding, and then continued on. "Well if Bruce likes the plans, he will remodel the building for us. Giving all of our offices a nice little makeover." Rachel said, a smile on her face once again. Alexis was happy to hear the news, and would be even more happy if Bruce agreed to it. Alexis knew how much the building meant to Rachel. It was where she had first started as a lawyer, and when her friend, mentor had died suddenly, he left the building to her. It was where her career had blossomed and bloomed. The building meant everything to her.

"That's great Rachel! But.. If he agrees to it.. Where will we work for the time being? I mean, we both live above the office's, in the apartments." Alexis said, suddenly fearing she would have to move back in with her mom and dad while the building got it's makeover.

"I know. If Bruce agrees..." Rachel started but Bruce cut her off.

"You can stop saying 'if Bruce agree's', because I agree. I'll fund the makeover." He said, and Rachel let out a squeal, and jumped up from her seat and hugged Bruce. Alexis stayed seated, and smiled.

"Thank you Bruce! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Rachel said while she continued to hug Bruce. He chuckled.

"Oh I think I do." He said. Rachel laughed and pulled away from him. She took her seat again, and beamed at Alexis.

"Congratulations!" Was all Alexis could say. She was very happy for Rachel, but she was still worried about where she was going to live. And where Rachel was going to live. "I have a question." Alexis continued. Bruce and Rachel looked at her.

"About what?" Rachel asked her.

"Where are we going to live while the building gets a makeover?" Alexis said. Bruce cleared his throat.

"With me. You'll be staying with me." He said. Alexis's breath caught in her throat.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. Bruce smiled at her.

"Unless you want to live with your parents while the repairs are going on then you can live with them..." He started but Alexis cut him off.

"No, no. I'd rather live with you. We all leave the nest for a reason right?" Alexis said, sarcasm in her voice. Bruce and Rachel laughed.

"Well Alexis, you and only you will be living with Bruce. I'm going to stay with my sister." Rachel said, and Alexis's eyes widened.

"Just me? No offense." She said, looking at Bruce. He held up his hands.

"None taken. I understand that it might be a little weird for you, living with a man you just met, but I promise, im not a lunatic. I assure you that." He said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I know! I know your not! I mean you're Bruce Wayne." Alexis said, suddenly aware that she was gushing over him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I mean..." She said softly, but Bruce stopped her.

"I understand. But it would be a pleasure to have you stay with me at my home. I'd like to get to know you better. After all, you're Gotham's next big lawyer I understand from Rachel." He said smiling. Alexis glanced at Rachel who was still beaming and smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She said, and then thought about the offer. What women would give to live with Bruce Wayne for a day, let alone a month or two probably. Depends on how fast the construction workers Gotham worked. This was her oppuritunty to get to know the real Bruce Wayne, if he really was a playboy or not. She looked at Bruce, her hazel eyes matching her own beaming smile.

"I'd love to come stay with you Bruce."

"Great." He said also beaming. Rachel sat at her place at the table, a smirk on her face. She knew that Alexis and Bruce would hit it off. She wanted more than anything to find one of her best friends, his one and only true love. And she had a hunch that Alexis was that very woman.

**So what do you think?! Please R&R and if I get good feed back, I will continue this story and put up fast updates!! Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a lifetime so here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

The black limo pulled up to Wayne Manor and Alexis's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen the mansion up close before and it was absolutely breath taking. It had to be two stories tall but it looked bigger. Wider. The driver opened her door for her, allowing her to step out of the back seat with her purse and suitcase on her shoulders.

"I'll get the rest of your belongings miss." The driver said and went to the trunk of the limo.

"Alexis!" A mans voice called out. Her eyes fell on Bruce who was walking quickly to greet her. Behind him a older man with gray hair and dressed in a dark suit was smiling at her. She returned the smile to both men and shook Bruce's hand when he finally got to her.

"How was your drive?" Bruce asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Fine, just fine, thank you for asking. Oh Bruce your home is beautiful!" Alexis stated, glancing over the mansion once more.

"Wait until you see the inside." He said softly. He then turned around and clapped a hand on the older mans shoulder. "This Alfred, my trustworthy butler. He's like family to me." Bruce said, his facial features showing of admiration for this elder. Alfred smiled fondly at Bruce and stuck out his hand for Alexis.

"Nice to meet you Alfred." Alexis said politely.

"Pleasures all mine Ms. Parker." He greeted back. Alexis scrunched up her nose at his name calling.

"Oh Alfred please don't call me '_Ms. Parker_', it makes me feel old. And im clearly not." She stated with a smirk. Bruce chuckled and Alfred grinned.

"Ma'am it's my job. I'm sure we can settle on something a little later, but first we must get you settled in." And with that Alfred took her bags the driver was holding and gestured for the suitcase she holding.

"Oh no Alfred I got it, really!" She said and gripped the suitcase tighter. She couldn't believe a man of his age was going to carry all that luggage and Bruce didn't offer to help.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked and she nodded, following him and Alfred up the gravel walkway into the big oak front doors that lead her to her new home for a couple of months.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that night Alexis lay in her huge king sized bed, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. When she walked into the house earlier that afternoon her breath had been taken away once again. The mansion was indeed very big inside and all the wonderful furniture, paintings and other little dilly dads were amazing. Alfred and Bruce lead her up a flight of marble stairs and showed her to her room. The room itself was bigger than her apartment. They left her to unpack and said that dinner would be ready in an hour. She thanked them and started to unpack her things. After dinner, Alexis had retired to her bedroom, and immediately changed for bed. She was very tired. The night before she came to her home she was going to be staying at for how many months she didn't know, but she couldn't sleep the night before because she was so anxious to come to Wayne Manor. Now, here she was, laying bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She turned her head to the side to look at the door. She slowly climbed out of bed and tip toed across the room to the door. She opened it slightly and peeked threw the crack, making sure the coast was clear. When she noticed it was safe she left her bedroom and crept down the hallway, trying her best to be quiet. Halfway down the hallway she noticed a beam of light peeking through a slightly opened door. She crept closer and heard a voice inside. It was Bruce.

"He's still awake?" She whispered to herself. She shrugged and knocked softly on his door.

"Come on!" He called. She opened the door and saw him sitting at a desk, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of red pajama pants and talking on the phone. It was midnight and he was talking on the phone. She raised an eyebrow but walked to the chair sitting in front of his desk and sat down.

"Right Donaldson. Okay. Alright goodnight." Bruce said and hung up the phone. "Alexis, what a surprise, I thought you would be asleep by now." Alexis shook her head and caught herself staring at his smile. He was so handsome.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess it's just nerves since im in a new place." Alexis said and Bruce nodded his head.

"I understand." He simply said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who were you talking to at this time of night?" Alexis asked, and Bruce chuckled.

"You are a very curious woman Alexis. I could tell the first time I met you." Was Bruce's response. Alexis was caught off guard. Not many people caught that little flaw of hers and she was impressed that he had caught it the first time they met. She smirked at him.

"What can I say? I grew up with curious parents and a very, _very_ nosey sister." Bruce chuckled again and smiled.

"I see. Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked and Alexis felt her cheeks blush.

"Oh no, no. I just couldn't sleep and I noticed your light was on so..." She was cut off by Bruce.

"You wanted to be nosey?" He teased and Alexis laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm glad you're here." Bruce suddenly said, catching Alexis completely off guard. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Me too." She responded, looking into his eyes. Warmth washed over her from the look in his eyes and he smiled back. He cleared his throat and she looked down, biting her lip to hid her chuckle.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked. Alexis shook her head.

"No im fine. I'll just go back to bed. Thanks for the talk." She said teasingly and stood up from her chair. "Goodnight Bruce." And she left the room. When the door clicked shut Bruce stood up from behind his desk and over to the window, looking out across the starlit sky. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Some interesting things were going to happen during Alexis's stay, he just new it. Now he had patrolling to do, and he needed to work out some of his sexual frustration on the slime in Gotham City.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Alexis got out of the shower, she began to dress slowly, thinking about her night encounter with Bruce. He looked so sexy even in pajama pants and a shirt. She shivered just thinking about how his muscles looked. She smirked.

"I'm so bad." She muttered to herself and chuckled. Just then a brief knock came to her door. She jumped and dropped her shoe she was holding. Before she could say 'come in', Bruce walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. Shannon was catching her breath from the scare, and swallowed, another chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yes im fine. You just scared me that's all." She said. Bruce looked sheepish and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I heard something and I thought you fell or hit something." He explained and Alexis smiled. She picked up her shoe.

"It was my shoe." She stated simply and stuck it on her foot.

"Oh." Bruce mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Alexis got up from her bed and walked over to him. Placing a soft hand on his shoulder he looked up into her eyes.

"You shouldn't feel stupid for that. I could have fallen or something. It just shows how much you care." Alexis said, and Bruce saw the light in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I do." He said softly. Alexis felt her heart jump up in her throat. She didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully she didn't have to because Alfred now walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready." He announced with a grin.

"Ah thank you Alfred." Bruce said, glancing at his trusty butler and then back at Alexis. "Shall we?" Alexis nodded took his arm.

"We shall." And they walked down to breakfast arm in arm.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After breakfast Alexis decided to take a walk outside. It was Sunday and Sunday's were always relax days for her. The weather was cloudy and a bit chill but not freezing. Perfect weather for Alexis. She loved cloudy weather. She liked to sleep in on cloudy days and just be extra lazy. But today she wasn't tired and wanted to take a walk, explore Bruce's property. She grabbed her coat and reached for the front door when she heard footsteps descend down the staircase behind her. She turned around and saw Bruce walking towards her.

"Not trying to escape are you?" He teased. Alexis laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm just going to talk a walk. Care to join me?" She offered. Bruce studied her for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Sounds great. Just let me get my coat." And he walked into the parlor. Alexis looked out the window next to the door and saw gray limo outside the front gates. She squinted, trying to see if she recognized who's limo it was, but she didn't know.

"Ready?" Bruce shook her of her thoughts and she looked away from the limo to his beautiful eyes.

"Yep. Let's go!" And they stepped out into the chill air, Alexis taking a deep breath of the fresh air. They walked down a gravel path, leading to the sheds and the countryside. They walked in silence for awhile and then Bruce spoke up.

"Do you like it here?" He asked. Alexis glanced at him and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose so. It's a lot quieter out here than it is in the city of course. That's a nice change. And you have a lot of space in your home. I mean it's practically a small town." She laughed at her own words, and Bruce chimed in with his own deep laughter. She loved the way he laughed. It was a true mans laugh. Deep, throaty, and sexy.

"Well im glad you like here." He stated. She smiled and nodded.

"You might have a hard time getting rid of me when the office building is done." She said. She glanced at him to see what his reaction would be, but more importantly what he would say. He studied her once more, a small smile breaking out onto his face, but before he could answer, the cackling of crows could be heard in front of them. They both looked down the little hill and saw thousands of crows pecking around on the ground.

"This reminds of a scene from "The Birds"." Alexis breathed, staring at the mass of black. Bruce didn't say anything but softly took Alexis's arm. She looked at him in question.

"I think we better go another way." He said quickly, not taking his eyes off the swarm of crows. But before she could ask why, the thousands of crows shot up into the air, cackling loudly as if they were angry. Alexis jumped and grabbed Bruce's shoulder in terror. The crows swooped down from the gray sky above them and soared straight down for Alexis and Bruce.

"Run!" Bruce yelled and they both took off for the first shed they could reach. Panting heavily and looking back over her shoulder, Alexis saw all the crows flying after them, she gripped Bruce's hand harder. They finally reached the first shed and Bruce whipped open the door, shoving Alexis in side, himself close behind. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Alexis leaned against the wood work table in the middle of the room, trying to catch her breath. Bruce looked out the window, seeing if the crows landed or if they were still flying over head. When he caught his own breath and quickly made his way to Alexis who was still breathing heavily against the table.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, rubbing her back. She nodded and shut her eyes, not believing what had just happened.

"What the hell happened back there?" She blurted out, pointing towards the door of the shed. Bruce shook his head and sighed. He knew why they had attacked them, but he wasn't going to Alexis. He couldn't.

"I don't know. Their just crazy I guess. I've never seen anything like that before." He lied right through his teeth. He saw Alexis's eyes get glassy and her turn away from him.

"Hey... Hey it's okay." Bruce said softly, gently grabbing her shoulders, and turning her around to face him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and said soothing words to her. The crow incident had really shaken her up. He knew where the crows were on his grounds, but he wasn't paying attention, he was to busy talking and thinking about Alexis.

"Here, sit down." He gestured toward two chairs on the other side of the shed. Bruce led her to a chair and sat down next to her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked in a shaky voice. Bruce grinned at her, and her hand in his.

"They'll settle back down here in a little bit. And then we can leave." He said and Alexis stared at him.

"You hiding something from me Bruce. I can see it in your eyes." She stated, looking at him for answers. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"I forgot about the crows on the grounds. Talking to you made me forget to take the other path. I'm so sorry Alexis." He apologized, looking sadly at her. She felt angry at him for not remembering that crazy crows nested on his grounds, but then again, seeing how sincere he was and how talking to her made him sidetrack, she forgave him.

"It's alright Bruce. I understand. But next time.. Try to remember telling me you have mad crows at your house." She joked and Bruce laughed. He was glad the tension was gone and she forgave him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two hours had passed and they had still not left the shed. Not because the crows were still flying about but because they had been talking non stop and forgot about the time.

"Aww that's so cute!" Alexis said, pinching Bruce's cheeks like an old lady. He laughed and gently pushed her hands away.

"How now! I didn't know that girl was going to kiss me in front of everyone. That was defiantly the most embarrassing day of my life." Bruce had just got done telling her about how a little girl had kissed him right on the lips at one of his Cousin's weddings when he was eight years old. Alexis thought it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. But that was a typical little boy who was afraid of girl cooties. They had been telling stories and information about themselves for the past two hours. Everything from life lessons to their most embarrassing moments. Alexis had enjoyed every second of their time together, and she got a feeling Bruce did too. She looked down at her watch, still laughing from his story when her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh look at the time!" She exclaimed looking at her watch. "It's almost seven! I bet Alfred's worried sick!"

"I doubt he is." Bruce muttered under his breath, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well we better get back then." They both stood and slowly walked to the door. Bruce motioned for her to stay behind him as he checked to see if the coast was clear. When he motioned the coast was clear, they quickly and cautiously made their way back up to the manor. They warm air from inside the house hit them both quickly and they both sighed with comfort and relief.

"I'm starving!" Alexis exclaimed, looking off towards the kitchen. Bruce chuckled.

"Me too. Let's go get some left over dinner." And they walked into the kitchen, Alfred holding out two plates for them, a sly smile on his wrinkled face.

"I heard you two come in. You two have been gone half the day." Alfred said, an eyebrow raising in Bruce's direction. Alexis wasn't paying attention but took her plate from Alfred and quickly walking into the dining room.

"The crows attacked us. We've been in work shed." Bruce explained to the old butler. Alfred chuckled softly and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"Master Bruce you always know how to make me laugh." He said and Bruce smiled.

"Glad to know it Alfred." And he took his plate from his family friend and joined Alexis.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After another hot shower Alexis lay in her bed recapping her day. Killer crows. She couldn't get over the killer crows that had attacked her and Bruce. She laughed about it now but when it happened it scared her to death. She felt foolish for crying but it really scared her. And she loved the fact that Bruce was so caring and comforted her. She smiled and turned to face her bedroom door. She wished Bruce would rush in, take her in his arms and make passionate love to her. She giggled at her thought and couldn't believe she was thinking sexual things about him. But what women wouldn't? He was handsome, caring, sweet and funny! She knew she wasn't the only woman in Gotham that wanted Bruce Wayne, but she some how got a feeling that she was the only woman Bruce Wayne wanted for the time being and she loved that. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. She couldn't get the handsome, sexy man out of her mind. She crept out of bed and out of her bedroom and made her way down the hall to his office where they last had their midnight encounter. But the light wasn't on. She frowned and looked around at every door she could see. Her searching gaze finally fell on the last door down the hallway. A faint light was emerging out from underneath the doorway. She smiled and quickly but quietly made her way to the door. She didn't hear any voices but knew he must be awake for the light was on! She raised her fist and knocked lightly on the heavy wood.

"Come in!" He called out. She opened the door and smiled at the man she was wanting to see. He was propped up against pillows in his bed, his bare chest hardly covered up by the sheets, and a book in his hands. He smirked at her and put his book down. He intertwined his fingers and stared at her in a business like way.

"Well it seems our curious Alexis is up wandering the halls once again." He joked, chuckling at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Once again. And I run into you, _once again_." She chimed. He smiled and gestured for her to join him. She slowly made her way to his bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. He chuckled at how shy she seemed, but he knew she really wasn't.

"I won't bite. I promise." He said and pulled back the covers for her to crawl underneath. She stared at him and then looked at the empty place in his bed, next to him. Alexis felt excited and climbed underneath the warm covers, smiling at him.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded. She glanced at the book lying in his lap. "What are you reading?" She asked. He lifted the book up.

"Moby Dick. It's one of my favorites." He said, patting the old book. She smiled.

"Mine too." She stated and he nodded his head.

"You just scored more points." He joked and she laughed. "Couldn't sleep again huh?" He questioned. She nodded and sighed, leaning back against her own pillows.

"Yeah. I think way to much before I go to bed." She said.

"It's the one time your brain won't quit. It has to recap the day you just had or you just think of things and you can't go to sleep." Bruce stated and she nodded.

"Exactly." She said. She heard him close the book and set on his bedside table. She then felt him move next to her, turning on his side to look at her. She mimicked him, and they lay facing each other, neither one of them saying anything.

"So what were you thinking about before you came in here?" He asked. She smirked.

"About how we almost got killed by crazy crows. And how stupid I felt about crying over it and crying in front of you." She said sheepishly, adverting her eyes away from his for a second.

"You can always show your true feelings in front of me Alex." He said softly and sincerely. Alexis looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

"That' so sweet." She whispered. Bruce stared longingly at her for what seemed like decades but was only mere seconds. Here he had this beautiful, sweet and funny woman lying next to him and he didn't know what to do for the first time. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to make love to her, but knew he would be nervous. He, Bruce Wayne nervous. That scared him a bit.

"What else were you thinking of?" He asked again. Something in the air told him that tonight they were both going to be brave. Alexis bit her lower lip before she answered. She fetl brave tonight and she didn't know why. She sighed heavily.

"I was thinking about how incredibly sexy you looked last night in your pajamas." She said softly, the heat rising in her cheeks and between her legs as she looked at the half naked man in front of her. Bruce didn't say another word but closed the space between them and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Tonight, was going to be the best night Alexis had ever had.

**A/N: I know im evil!! A cliffhanger at a sex/sexy scene haha!! I'll post the steamy chapter in a day or two so be looking for that!! And sorry for not updating for weeks!! I've been busy and I deeply apologize for keeping you guys waiting!! But thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing!! Please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexis couldn't have been happier that Bruce finally kissed her. Here they were, kissing fervently in his huge bed, nothing stopping them from making love. But something made Alexis stop. She hated herself right now but things were moving to fast. She gently pushed Bruce, their lips breaking apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"Bruce... I think we're moving to fast." Alexis breathed, looking back and forth from his gaze to the bed. She felt him take her chin in his hand, making sure she was looking at him.

"I agree with you Alex. We are moving to fast. I'm sorry I lunged at you." He said with a laugh, clearly trying to lighten up the mood. Alexis was grateful and smiled at him, her own chuckle escaping her now swollen lips.

"Don't apologize. It was good timing. But if we go any further I know we'll both regret it in the morning." Alexis blurted out, only knowing how her words came out did she get a weird look on her face. "I mean because we don't know each other that well and we haven't known each other that long." She corrected herself. Bruce smiled and nodded his head.

"I know what you mean Alex. And again, I agree. I don't regret us kissing and if something happens in the future I know I won't regret that either." Bruce said so sincerely Alexis wanted to kiss him again but refrained herself from her urge. Instead she just smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment, taking in his manly scent.

"Thank you Bruce, that's really sweet of you." He smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind." Alexis was caught off guard but thought about his proposition. She bit her bottom lip in thought and then sighed softly. She met his dark eyes and grinned at him.

"Thank you Bruce but I think I better go back to my own bed. Nothing against you or anything but I just think it will be to tempting." She mumbled the last part, Bruce narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Alexis started laughing and shook her head quickly.

"Oh nothing, nothing! I think I just better go back to my own bed and get some shut eye." She sputtered all her words and struggled to get untangled from his sheets and comforter, tripping of her own feet when she finally hit the wooden floor. She heard Bruce trying to hold in his laughter behind her and she knew her cheeks were beet red.

"Goodnight Bruce." She said through gritted teeth at how embarrassing the moment was and how he could be laughing at her.

"Goodnight Alex." He answered, and she quickly left the room, hearing more snickering as she left. Bruce Wayne snickering... Now there's a funny image.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexis awoke in her own bed, the sunlight pouring in through her half open curtains. She cursed the sunny rays and sat up in her soft bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stretched, looking at the clock for the time. Ten o'clock on the dot. How she managed to wake up in perfect timing was beyond her. She swung her feet over the bed and slowly walked to her bathroom to start her morning ritual of readying herself for the day. The warm water splashed down on her tired body, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She stood under the waters spray for a good ten minutes, just relaxing under the heat and pounding of the sharp water on her aching shoulders. After her shower she dressed herself and quickly fixed her hair, a good ponytail was in order for that day, seeing she couldn't go to her office to work, so looks didn't matter. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. But her looks mattered to her when she was going to be facing Bruce. Everyone always told her she looked beautiful with her hair up or down. But she thought she looked better with her hair down. She rarely put her hair up unless she just didn't feel like fixing her hair. Well today she didn't want to mess with. She smiled at her reflection and made her way downstairs, the sweet smell of breakfast greeting her nose. She walked in the kitchen to see Alfred over the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning Alfred!" She greeted merrily.

"Good morning miss Ms. Parker." He greeted back in his normal polite voice. "Breakfast is almost ready and your juice is waiting for on the dining table." He told her, setting the pancakes on two plates. She smiled, thanked him, and walked into the dining room, Bruce greeting her with his own smile.

"Good morning Alex. Sleep well?" He asked nicely, as if nothing had happened last night. Alexis raised an eyebrow and slowly sat down across from him.

"Yes. And you?" She asked suspiciously, Bruce never lifting a questioning feature.

"Wonderful." He said simply, taking a drink of his coffee. Alexis shook her head and took a few drinks of her orange juice. Alfred walked in with their plate of food.

"Anything else I can get you two?" He asked, looking from Alexis to Bruce. They both shook their heads, thanked him and began to eat their breakfast. Before Alfred could all the way make it out of dining room Alexis spoke up.

"Alfred! Why don't you come and sit with us for breakfast?" She asked, smiling at the old man. Alfred smiled back but shook his head.

"Thank you Ms. Parker but my morning news show is on. Perhaps another day?" He said and she nodded. He winked at her and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So... What do you have planned for today?" Bruce asked her, cutting his ham in a very proper manner. Alexis almost laughed at loud at how proper Bruce and Alfred were but kept her mouth shut.

"I have some paper work to do for one of Rachel's cases. Why?" She asked, biting off a piece of bacon. Bruce stared at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"No reason, I just thought you might like to come with me today." He said absentmindly, picking up his morning paper and reading it. Alexis eyed him suspiciously and then cleared her throat.

"Alright Bruce what are you getting at?" She asked bluntly. Bruce chuckled and set down his paper.

"I was wondering when you were going to give in." Alexis snorted and took a swig of her orange juice. "I want you to come to work with me today so you can see where you and Rachel will be working for the time being." He said, a smile creeping onto his face from the happiness that just overtook Alexis.

"Really? You gave us our own offices at Wayne Enterprises?" Alexis asked, thrilled to hear the good news. She was about to go crazy staying in the big mansion.

"That's right. Rachel is going to meet us there." He said, and Alexis clapped her hands together and laughed excitedly. "But..." Bruce said, holding up his right index finger. Alexis stared at him, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"What?" She asked anxiously. Bruce smirked.

"You're not going looking like that are you?" He teased and Alexis threw a piece of toast at him. They both started laughing, the laughter dying down when Alfred re-entered the dining room.

"Master Bruce the limo is here." He announced, trying to keep the smirk on his face hidden. Alexis let hers show.

"Thank you Alfred, we'll be right out." Alfred nodded and disappeared into the kitchen again. Alexis suddenly gasped in horror, Bruce quickly getting up out of his seat.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I have to get ready! I really can't go to work looking like this!" She pointed to her hair and her sweats. Bruce chuckled softly and walked over to her, his hands gently gripping her shoulders.

"I think you look beautiful." And that's all she needed to hear.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Alexis and Bruce entered Wayne Enterprises all eyes were on Alexis. She didn't change at all. Her hair still up in a ponytail, her sweat pants on and a sweater. But she didn't care. Bruce said she looked beautiful and that's all she cared about. When they got to Bruce's office Sylvia his secretary was once again chatting away on the phone, but she quickly hung the phone when she saw Bruce and Alexis enter. She sprung up from her chair, and smiled elegantly at them. Alexis caught the look of distaste on Sylvia's face as she saw what Alexis was wearing. Alexis didn't do anything but her eyes quickly looked at Bruce and back at Sylvia who now had her attention set on her boss.

"Good Morning Mr. Wayne. How are you on this fine sunny day?" Sylvia greeted, fake sweetness dripping off her every word. Bruce gave her a half smile.

"I'm fine Sylvia. May I have my messages please?" He asked, a quick look of panic crossed Sylvia's face before she sputtered 'Yes' and handed Bruce a good ten little pieces of paper. He nodded at her and opened the doors to his office for Alexis to step inside.

"Oh and Sylvia?" Bruce called, the blonde secretary jumping to attention at his voice.

"Yes Mr. Wayne?" She asked, her big fake smile plastered once again on her flawless face.

"If I catch you talking on the phone again to your friends I will fire you. This is a place of business Sylvia, not a place of wasting time and playing around." Bruce said calmly, but Alexis clapped a hand over her mouth to keep the raging laughter from being overheard by Sylvia. Sylvia kept her smile which had faltered a bit from Bruce's words and she only merely nodded.

"Oh and I won't be taking any calls until one o'clock." And with that Bruce slammed his office door shut.

"That was great!" Alexis squealed, her laughter now erupting. Bruce smirked and took his seat at his desk, Alexis sitting down in front of him.

"I knew I should have hired that red head." She admitted and Alexis grinned.

"She sure does know how to suck up to you though." Alexis stated and Bruce sighed.

"Yeah but that gets you no where. And plus, it doesn't work on me." He stated, a sexy grin on his face. Alexis laughed softly and turned away from his heated gaze to look out of his office window, the great view of Gotham staring back at her.

"I'm surprised Rachel wasn't outside waiting for us. Something must have come up." Bruce said, and Alexis turned back to look at him.

"Yeah that surprised me too." Bruce shrugged and stood up from his seat walking over to Alexis and kneeling down to be eye level with her. Alexis held her breath, thoughts of him kissing her entering her mind.

"About last night..." He started but Alexis held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't. It's okay." She said. Bruce grinned and nodded.

"I was just going to say that I didn't mean to laugh at you when you were leaving. It was just cute how flustered you were." He said and Alexis felt the familiar heat rise in her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly at him and avoided his gaze.

"Oh and by the way..." He said, Alexis turning her eyes on his again. "You're a good kisser."

**A/N: I know I sad this chapter was going to a sex chapter but then that would have been moving WAY to fast so I just posted this one!! But don't worry our two little love birds will get some action further down the line so don't worry!! But please review and thank you for reading!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but I've been busy with some things and plus my internet was down and I had my wisdom teeth cut out but im doing great now and im updating my stories!! YAY, aren't you all excited?! Lol, well anyways here's chapter 5, ENJOY!!**

Alexis sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, staring into space. Her mind was reeling over Bruce. Ever since that night they kissed, only seconds away from removing their clothes and ravishing each other senseless, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then this morning at the office when he told her she was a good kisser, well that just made it worse! Now everything she looked at or even thought had something to do with Bruce Wayne. One thought kept coming back to her though... Was SHE the only thing Bruce could think about? She was going crazy just thinking about it! She shook her head, trying to rid her head of him, and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I need a drink. A nice, alcoholic drink." She set down her brush and stood up, slipping on her robe she made her way through the huge mansion to the kitchen to find the stash of alcoholic beverages. She knew there was one. No home was complete without at least one bottle of the sweet nectar. She rummaged through the cabinets and finally found the stash. She picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and furrowed her brow.

'Why would someone like Bruce Wayne have such a country bottle of liquor such as this?' She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and brought the bottle to the counter while she found a glass and then retrieved the bottle of Coca-Cola out of the fridge. She mixed the two and put everything back so her actions couldn't be retraced, so to speak. She leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen and sipped her drink with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Let me guess?" Bruce's voice sounded from the side of her, making her jump and choke a little on the contents in her mouth. "Couldn't sleep?" Bruce had a smug look on his face and walked over to the other side of the island and leaned on it to, staring at her. Alexis's face kept it's grim look and she didn't say anything, her look telling him everything he needed to know. He chuckled at this as if he had read her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Alexis snorted.

"Why would you care?" She retorted, taking another sip of her drink. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Because I do care." He answered in a sincere voice, and she immediately felt bad. Her features soften and she rolled her eyes.

"You were right, I couldn't sleep so I came down her to get me a glass of coke." She said, taking another sip from her glass. Bruce nodded, but a glint of something in his eyes made her raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She questioned, getting a fake confused look from Bruce.

"What, what?" He said, trying to rile her up on purpose.

"You know what! Why are you looking at me like I've been caught stealing or something!" She asked, her blood starting to boil. Why did she always get a short temper when she was around him?

"Because I know your not drinking coke." He answered, the same smug look coming back onto his face. Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" She asked, bringing her glass to her lips to take a long drink. Bruce reached up and placed his hand on the glass, bringing it inches away from her mouth, Alexis staring into his smiling eyes.

"Because I can smell the whiskey on your breath." He said softly, bringing the glass to his lips now, and taking a long drink. Alexis stared at him, not able to take her eyes off his as he took a drink from her glass. He looked so sexy and she didn't know why he looked so sexy taking a drink but he did. Maybe it was because he was so witty with his remark and then with his actions. All Alexis knew at that moment was that she wanted him... Badly. As if he had read her mind Bruce set down the glass and walked around the island to where Alexis stood, her eyes following him as he neared her. He gathered her in his arms and crashed his still wet lips from the drink onto her now dry lips. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from collapsing. He pressed her into the island, lifting her up on to it, cupping her bottom. Alexis groaned with her ever growing need and want of the man kissing her, of the man that drove her crazy every day with desire. She her hands through his blackish brown hair, kissing his harder. She felt his tongue begging for entrance, wanting to invade her mouth. She allowed him slip past, their tongues meeting, dancing around each other. Passion coursed through Alexis's body, making her hot. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to growl into her mouth. He dug his fingers into her bottom, pressing her more against him, feeling the harden mass between her legs. Just then, someone clearing their throat was heard, and Alexis and Bruce broke apart instantly as if two teenagers being caught in the middle of having sex. Alexis stood a couple of inches away from Bruce, panting and wiping her mouth while staring at Alfred in the doorway. Bruce wiped his own mouth, straighten his shirt, and racked a hand through his messy hair. Alfred had a look of bewilderment and happiness on his face.

"Pardon my interruption Master Bruce, but I heard movement and thought perhaps someone had broken in." Alfred said, a small grin on his face. Alexis raised an eyebrow at his statement, knowing very well no one could have passed the gates outside of the mansion. She shook her head and had her own smile on her face at the old butler who had, what she thought, interrupted on purpose. Why would he, she had no idea. Maybe to warn them they better not have sex in the kitchen where they eat and prepare meals, but to do such an act in the privacy of a bedroom.

"No Alfred we were just... Uh... Having a drink." Bruce said, his face never faltering as he spoke to his trusty butler. Alfred nodded and glanced at Alexis who was now blushing. He grinned again.

"I understand Master Bruce. Well, I best be off back to bed. Goodnight Master Bruce. Miss Alexis." Alexis gave a little wave and Bruce nodded. Alexis caught a glimpse of what she thought was Alfred winking at Bruce, and Bruce winking back. Such men.

**A/N: Sorry so short!! I promise the next one will be longer!! Well I hope that was a good sexually charged chapter for you folks!! The next chapter will be better I promise ;)!! Thank for reading as always and please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Alexis was sitting on the stone steps leading up to the front doors of the mansion. She needed to sort out her thoughts. Last night was a sexually charged encounter, and Alfred had interrupted. She was angry that he interrupted, but then again she was glad that he had. She was so confused. She really liked Bruce and she knew he liked her too. But was it just physical attraction or was it more? Again, she was confused. She needed to get away from the mansion and Bruce. She needed some 'girl time'. She walked back inside and into the kitchen where the phone was. She dialed Rachel's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Rachel Dawes."

"Hey Rachel it's Alex."

"Hey Alex how are you?" Alexis looked around her to make sure no one was around before she answered.

"Not so good." She answered.

"Why what's wrong?" Rachel asked, her voice filled with concern. Alexis sighed.

"Man trouble." Alexis said. She heard Rachel's chuckle. "It's not funny Rachel!" Alexis stated firmly.

"I'm sorry Alex. Do you want to meet me for lunch and we can talk?" Rachel offered. Alexis smiled.

"That would be great. Where do you want me to meet you at?" Alexis asked.

"At Templetons. Noon." Rachel stated. Alexis nodded her head.

"Sounds great, see you then."

"Alright. Bye." And they both hung up. Alexis went up to her room to change clothes. She glanced at the clock. 11:28, she better hurry. She grabbed her purse and jogged downstairs to find Alfred. She found him dusting the living room.

"Hey Alfred." She greeted. Alfred smiled.

"Ah good afternoon Miss Alex." He said.

"I was wondering if I could take one of the cars. I'm meeting Ms. Dawes for lunch." Alexis said. Alfred put down his duster.

"I would be more than happy to drive you Miss Alex." He said. Alexis shook her head.

"Oh no Alfred it's alright, really. I can drive myself. I just don't know what car I can take. I'm sure Bruce is very protective of them all." She said with a roll of her eyes. Alfred chuckled.

"Actually he's really not protective over his cars. Just the Viper." Alfred said, a gleam in his eyes. Alexis smirked and nodded.

"Of course." Just then Bruce walked in, papers in hand. "Speak of the devil." Alexis muttered under breath.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, a perfect eyebrow raised. Alexis shrugged.

"Oh nothing much. Me and Alfred were just discussing about throwing a wild party. No big deal." Alexis said sarcastically, getting a laugh from Alfred. Bruce smirked.

"How lovely." He walked over to Alfred, handing him the papers he was holding. "Could you fax these for me Alfred?" He asked, and Alfred nodded.

"Of course Master Bruce." And he walked out of the living room, leaving Alexis and Bruce alone. How wonderful.

"So I need to take one of the cars into Gotham City. Which one can I drive?" Alexis asked point blank. Bruce looked taken aback.

"Why?" He asked. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked closer to him,

"I'm meeting someone for lunch. Now if you don't mind im already running late, so which car can I take?" She asked again, now getting impatient. A smug and sly smile crossed over on Bruce's handsome face. Alexis quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked apprehensively.

"It's just a coincidence that's all. I was heading into Gotham myself. I have some things I need to take care of at Wayne Enterprises. I can drop you off for your lunch date." He stated smugly. Alexis wanted to slap him. She put on a fake smile.

"Great!" She mocked and headed for the front door, grabbing her coat off the coot rack. Bruce was close behind and grabbed a set of car keys.

"We'll take the Viper." He said and Alexis rolled her eyes again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. They strolled into the garage where the black Viper was waiting for them. Alexis couldn't deny the fact that the Viper was hot and a very awesome car. But she wouldn't admit that to Bruce. He was already a little conceited in the car category. What surprised her the most was Bruce hurried in front of her and opened her car door for her. Oh how badly she wanted to roll her eyes. She just gave him a small smile instead. The ride to Gotham City was a quiet one. Alexis was squirming in her seat from the uncomfortable silence between them.

"About last night," Bruce started, catching Alexis off guard. She looked at him, wide eyed from the sudden choice of words. "I'm sorry for coming onto you like that." He finished, glancing back forth at Alexis and the road. Alexis swallowed.

"It's okay. I mean I was coming onto you to." She said softly. She noticed the grin that appeared on his face. That sexy grin. She swallowed again.

"What?" She asked, and Bruce shrugged.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"What do you mean 'nothing'! I see that stupid grin on your face!" Alexis said, shifting in her seat so she could fully face him now. Bruce's grin vanished and he eyed her carefully.

"When I say nothing I mean nothing. What's wrong with you?" He countered. Alexis huffed.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" She shot back.

"Nothings wrong with me! You're the one getting upset over my grin!" He said, his tone becoming angry. Alexis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah because it was one of your smug grins! You think you're Mr. Sex God just because you got to grope me some last!" She stabbed, making Bruce's mouth gape.

"Excuse me?! You were enjoying it just as much as I was!" He threw back. He had her there. She did enjoy that make out session and wandering hands _very_ much last night. And it seemed he did to. Now a smug grin spread onto her face.

"I knew I was right." She said smugly and Bruce snorted with annoyed laughter. Another silence. "Drop me off at Templetons." Alexis instructed, and Bruce still kept quiet. She could see him clench his jaw and unclench it. She tried to contain her laughter. She loved riling him up. It was becoming her new favorite hobby. When they finally arrived in Gotham, Alexis was anxious to leave the car now. He pulled to the curb outside Templetons and stopped, but didn't but the car in park. Guess he wasn't going to be a gentleman again and open the door for her. She looked at him but didn't receive a look back. She rolled her eyes, again, and got out of the car, making sure she slammed the door behind her. He peeled off, leaving an angry Alexis behind.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So what all has been going on?" Rachel asked, sipping her Cosmo slowly. Alexis absently poked the ice cubes in her Long Island Ice Tea with her straw.

"Bruce is so infuriating, but I can't stop thinking about him." Alexis confessed and Rachel smiled a small smile and nodded her head knowingly.

"Of course you can't." She stated. Alexis looked up at her confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Bruce is one of a kind Alexis. Believe me, I know. You are the only girl that Bruce has let into his life in the past four years. Me and you that is. You should feel honored." Rachel teased at her last words. Alexis couldn't help but crack a grin at that.

"I guess you're right. I guess im just scared to get close to someone. I haven't been interested in a man in years. It's been a long time. I guess im just scared is what im trying to say." Alexis admitted, taking a long drink. Rachel nodded.

"I understand. I know Bruce can be annoying, but he's really a great guy Alex. Maybe you two should try different tactics with one another." Alexis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Different tactics?" She questioned. Rachel smiled.

"Try and find something you two both like to do and go from there. Or just sit down and talk to each other. Get to know one another better, without getting physical." Rachel teased, a sly smile etching onto her face. Alexis blushed and nodded, her brown hair falling around her face.

"You're right. I.. _We_ both need to try harder." Alexis agreed. Rachel nodded and smile.

"Good! Now we better get our food soon or im going to throw a hunger fit!" She joked and they both started laughing.

Later on that night Alexis sat on one of the couches in the living room, staring into the fire that blazed in the fireplace. She felt the couch shift beside her from new added weight and she looked to her right to find Bruce, looking at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was acting like a pompous asshole." He said sincerely and Alexis smiled at him.

"It's okay. I wasn't being very nice either." They both let out an uneasy laugh.

"How was your lunch date?" Bruce asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was good. It was actual Rachel who I met for lunch." Alexis said and Bruce nodded.

"That's nice. I bet you were ready to get away from the mansion. Being cooped here isn't very fun, I know." He said and Alexis shook her head.

"It's not that I don't like it here Bruce, but I did need to get out. I just needed to talk to Rachel. You know, girl time." She said and Bruce chuckled, his deep throaty manly chuckle that made Alexis want him even more.

"I understand. We guys like our guy time too." That got a laugh out of Alexis, then another long pause. Alexis turned sideways to fully look at Bruce, a serious look on her face.

"Wanna talk?" She asked bluntly and Bruce blinked.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked, thinking there was a specific thing that she was wanting to talk about.

"Yes, well I mean no, I mean..." She stopped, trying to figuring out how to say what she wanted to say, " I mean just talk. Like get to know each other a little better." She grinned at him, finally getting out what she wanted to say. A sincere smile made it's way onto Bruce's face.

"I'd like that." And they started a deep conversation.

**A/N: SORRY!! I know it's been weeks and weeks since my last update and im sorry for the long delay but I had to finish one of my other stories and now I posted a new one and NOW I added chapter 6 to this story!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!! Chapter 7 will be coming shortly I promise!! Oh yeah and I made this one a little longer like I promised )!! Enjoy!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING- Sex scene up ahead, if you are offended by anything of the matter then DO NOT READ!! You have been warned!! **

Alexis didn't want the night to end. But it had to at some point. It was already two in the morning, and she was getting tired.

"Its late." Bruce stated as if he had just read her mind. She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." She replied and stretched her body like a cat. She yawned and looked back at Bruce who was staring at her with glassy eyes. Did stretching turn him on? She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked, coming out of his daze. Alexis shook her head.

"Nothing." She started to stand up but Bruce caught her hand. Her eyes immediately found his dark brown ones.

"Thank you... For tonight." He said softly, sincerely. Alexis's eyes soften. Rachel had been right. Just having a decent conversation with him had done the trick. No arguing, just sharing stories and words.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed it." She said, and warm smile came to his lips. "We didn't bite it's each others heads off one time." She added. She had to put in a little sarcasm. Bruce laughed softly but nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right. See, I can be good company." He teased and stood up also, still holding her hand. Instead of laughing at his little joke she stared at their conjoined hands. A tingle sensation shot up through her body, as if telling her holding his hand felt right. Bruce looked down at their clasped hands too and suddenly let go, blushing.

"Uh, so... Well goodnight." He mumbled and left the living room, leaving Alexis alone, and staring after him.

"He really does have a nice butt." She muttered to herself, and slowly made her way to her room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexis lay in bed, staring at the ceiling which seemed to be one of her nightly hobbies since Bruce occupied her mind before she fell asleep. She sighed irritated, and flew back the covers and sat up on the bed, putting her head in her hands. She was _so_ confused about what to do about Bruce. She really, really liked him and she knew he felt the same way. So why are they now awkward around each other? She just wished that he would confess his feelings for her so they could just get crazy with each other. She lifted her head up and nodded briefly. Well if he wasn't going to make the first move then by golly gosh she would! She quickly walked to her bedroom door, threw it open and stalked down the hall, determined. When she came to his door she knocked twice, and before he could answer she opened the door, walked inside, and shut it. He was standing in his bathroom doorway, only in his pajama pants, and wiping his face off with a towel.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" He asked, thinking something was wrong. Why wouldn't he think something was wrong? She did just burst through his door. Without a word she strode over to him and firmly placed her lips upon his. Bruce didn't even pull back to ask her what she was doing but responded with more passion then she expected. He wrapped his around her, pushing her against him more, backing up against the wall. She felt his tongue trace her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips, his tongue delving inside, flicking with hers in a passionate dance. He tasted to good. He tasted like peppermint. She moaned in the back of her throat, and Bruce cupped her bottom, and turned so she was now pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her in place with his hands on her bottom. She could feel his hard on, making her shiver with excitement and need. She ran her hands through his hair and down his chest, lightly raking her hands over his muscled torso, causing him to groan. She smiled against his lips. They both parted, panting like a couple of dogs, both staring at each with such intensity.

"Why?" He breathed, catching Alexis off guard.

"What?" She asked, licking her now dry lips.

"Why are you giving in now Alex?" He asked glancing down at her lips and then back up at her eyes.

"Because im sick of waiting on you to." She hissed and pressed her lips back onto his.

"Bed?" He asked between kisses, and Alexis nodded vigorously. Bruce carried her over to his bed, and laid her down, and crawled up her length to capture her red, swollen lips. He pulled at the bottom of her sleep shirt, and she lifted a little off the bed so he could lift it off her. She took off her shorts and threw them on the floor next to her shirt. She was left in her underwear. Bruce looked her over and a satisfied grin appeared on his face. Alexis squirmed a little underneath him.

"You can admire me afterwards." She said and he didn't take a second look before he brought his mouth down on one of her nipples. Alexis moaned softly, gripping his arms. He treated the other breast equally, his pj pants becoming more and more uncomfortably tight. He felt Alexis start to pull down his pants, and soon his erection was free. He heard her take in a sharp breath. She grasped it softly but firmly and Bruce hissed. She looked up into his dark brown eyes full of lust. He kissed her again, and she guided him to her already ready entrance. He slowly entered her, watching her face contort into passion. She moaned, and he moaned louder at the contact. He buried himself all the way to the hilt, and slowly pulled out some and then filled her up again.

"Faster Bruce... Faster!" She panted breathlessly. Bruce gladly obeyed. He moved inside her at a steady, fast past, and she soon rose he hips up to meet his pace. He buried his face in her neck, panting heavily. He nipped at her skin, and hearing her give little pleasure moans mixed in with the passionate groans he was already inciting.

"Oh Bruce!" She suddenly screamed, and he then felt her inner walls contracting around him, sending him over the edge. Both their bodies were engulfed with waves of pleasure, both of them screaming the others name as ecstacy full filled them. Bruce collapsed on top of her sweaty body, breathing heavily. He kissed her before rolling off her, bringing her with him.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, drowsiness now clouding her mind. "That was way more better than I imagined it." She said and Bruce chuckled softly.

"I'm glad." He replied and kissed her head. "You were amazing."

"I know." She teased, and they both laughed, sleep taking them seconds afterwards.

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!! The sex scene was pretty bad, I admit it, but im always pretty bad at writing the sex stuff but in later chapters I PROMISE they will improve!! But thank you for reading and please review!! P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alexis opened her eyes, the cloudy sky greeting her. She yawned softly and rolled over to come face to face with Bruce. He was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Alexis smiled, and turned back over onto her side, looking out the window and into the grey sky ahead. The leave-less trees and green-less grass played out before her like an old black and white movie. She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Are you ever happy?" Bruce's sleep filled voice asked from beside her. She looked over at him and stuck her tongue out.

"For your information I am always happy. You just annoy me so you don't get to see me happy." She snapped, leaning up on her elbow. Bruce smirked but didn't say anything. "I'm happy right now." She added softly, looking into his eyes. He smiled now.

"Me too." And he leaned up to kiss her. "It's time to get up unfortunately." He whispered against her lips, not wanting to part from them just yet.

"I know." Alexis groaned, not wanting to get up. It was just one of those lazy days.

"Come on, we can take a shower to really wake us up." Bruce stated, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alexis laughed.

"Sounds great." And he pulled he out of bed and into the shower where things really got steamy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alexis reached her office she was glowing. She hadn't felt so good in months and it was all thanks to Bruce. He made her feel alive and made her feel special; something no other man had other made her feel in the past.

"Well look at you Ms. Sunshine!" Rachel greeted with a toothy smile.

"Am I glowing? I'm glowing aren't I?" Alexis teased, twirling around as if she was showing off a flowing dress or skirt. Rachel laughed and sat down behind her desk.

"So I guess things are great now between you and Bruce?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow. Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, we are _great_!" Alexis all but squealed.

"What did that man do to you to make you act like a school girl again?" Rachel asked, shaking her head and laughing.

"I'm not even going to explain, because if you haven't figured it out yet then you need to go back to school!" Rachel blushed.

"Oh right..." She mumbled embarrassed.

"We're a couple now, I just now it! I mean why would you sleep with someone and not be a couple right?" Alexis asked, her face dropping a little. Rachel's grin left her face, and she clasped her hands together.

"Alex, Bruce isn't like that, I know he thinks the same thing, that you two are a couple now." She smiled, topping off the hope for Alexis. Alexis gave her a small smile in return.

"You're right. Well im going to get to work."

"Okay." And Alexis walked off into her office, a little nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her she should question her and Bruce's relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis walked the halls of Wayne Manor in a frenzy. Bruce was in the study doing paperwork, and she still hadn't talked to him about what was on her mind.

"I just need to go and ask him." Alexis said to herself, finally strolling down the stairs and coming to a halt outside the study. She knocked softly, waiting for him to answer. When he finally did she entered quietly, and saw him sitting at his desk, pen on paper.

"Hey you." He greeted, giving her a smile before returning to his paperwork.

"Hey yourself." She answered and walked over to him. "We need to talk Bruce." She said, sitting down on the edge of the desk. He put down his pen and locked eyes with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"What are we?" She blurted out, taking in his confused expression and furrowed brow.

"What do you mean, 'what are we'?" He asked.

"After last night, I mean what are we, in relationship status? I know you just don't sleep with girls and leave it at that because you're not like that, but what do I know..."

"Alexis stop." Bruce said softly, Alexis looking back into his soft brown eyes. He pulled her gently into his lap, and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"You're right, im not that kind of guy, and I really, really like you. What we did last night meant a lot to me Alexis. I just don't go around sleeping with every woman I meet. I want a relationship with you Alexis, I really do." Bruce said, his eyes never leaving hers, and his hand never leaving her face.

"Oh Bruce..." Alexis trailed off, but her lips claimed his, and they sat there in his big overstuffed chair, and kissed into the wee hours of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told him not to send it! I told him I had to make some changes, but what does the dumbasss do? He messes up _again_!" Alexis had been hearing Mrs. Featherby gripe about his assistant all morning long. She wanted to scream and rip and her hair out. He didn't even work in the same part of the building as her, yet he still came up to find somebody to complain to. He had found her walking the hallway to Bruce's office. How lucky for her.

"I remember whenever I interviewed him six months ago. He was so eager and ready to start. Little did I know how much of a dunce he was..."

"Mr. Featherby I _really_ need to get going!" Alexis said loudly, finally fed up. He stared at her, a blank expression on his face. "Have a good day. Bye." And she quickly closed the space between her and Bruce's and office door. She knocked quickly, and entered before he could say anything.

"Alexis wha..." Bruce stood up from his desk, looking at her worried. Before she could say anything she then noticed a woman sitting in front of Bruce's desk. She looked coolly at Alexis, calm and collected, not to mention gorgeous. Suddenly Alexis felt self conscience, like she wasn't dressed up enough or her hair wasn't fixed just right. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled politely.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, looking from Bruce to the woman who was still staring at her.

"No it's fine, we were just discussing a fund-raiser idea." Bruce said, and then cleared his throat. "Alex this is Tiffany Harp, head of Cooperate Business offices on the west side of Wayne Enterprises. Tiffany this is Alexis Parker, she's a lawyer over in Rachel Dawes's office."

"Hello Ms. Parker, it's nice to meet you." Tiffany greeted, rising from her seat elegantly, and swaying over to shake Alexis's hand.

"You too." Alexis murmured, immediately looking back at Bruce, a hurt expression crossing her face. He didn't even mention she was his girlfriend.

"How's business?" Tiffany asked, Alexis's eyes snapping back to her piercing blue gray ones.

"Uh, fine, just fine, thank you." Alexis stuttered. Tiffany had a smug smirk on her face and Alexis felt her temper flare. Bruce seemed to notice and quickly walked over to them, grabbing Alexis by the arm.

"I'll just be a minute Tiffany. Please, sit back down." Bruce gestured back to the chair and Tiffany smiled a brilliant white toothy smile.

"Of course Bruce. Take your time." Tiffany replied and then locked eyes with Alexis again. "It was nice meeting you Ms. ."

"Yeah." Alexis said, and then walked out of Bruce's office, hearing him apologizing for her behavior and closing his office door behind him.

"Alexis!" He called after her, his heavy footsteps falling close behind her. "What is your problem!" He growled, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem Bruce?" Alexis hissed, wrenching her arm from his grip. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't have a problem!" He then stopped and looked at her, a smirk forming on his face. "Are you jealous of Tiffany?" He asked, his voice laced with astonishment and intrigue. Alexis snorted with laughter.

"Oh, yeah, im _so_ jealous of that _plastic_ _thing_ in your office! You know the one who kept giving you goo-goo eyes! Yeah Bruce, im jealous!" Alexis said loudly and sarcastically.

"Stop it Alex. You're being childish." Bruce said with disgust.

"How dare you!" Alexis said in a low, dangerous voice, angry tears forming in her eyes. She saw Bruce's features soften slightly. "You didn't even tel her we were together. After last night and.. All that you said..." She trailed off.

"Alex.." Bruce started, but stopped when she shook her head, the tears now leaking from her eyes. She turned away from him, and made her way back down the hallway, needing, having to get away.

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! Dang it's been MONTHS since I last updated and I just want to apologize for my absence! But I have been busy with college and just life but I promise to start updating sooner and faster! Thank you all for being patience and thank you to the new readers for their reviews! Glad to know new people are reading my stories! Well please review and look for the next chapter soon! Thank you!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alexis stormed into the manor, the door slamm behind her, and not even greeting Alfred who walked into the entry hall, being alarmed from the loud banging of the front door being slammed. She stormed up to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her and falling onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming as loud as she could scream into it. She lay with her head in her pillow for awhile, all kinds of thoughts running through her head. She hated Bruce right now, she hated him for doing that to her, treating her like he did, and so much more that he wouldn't even understand. She finally rolled over onto her back, her brown hair splayed out around her like a halo. She gazed up at the tall painted ceiling, letting her eyes drift over the artistically made angels. She got up from the bed and walked over to her big bay window and sat down, gazing out across the grounds and into the sky, that dark, gray sky. She wondered if she let her tears fall, if it would start raining as if mother nature was mourning with her. She told herself she wouldn't cry, and then she begged herself not to cry. She didn't fall to fall apart, not now. When she awoke sometime later it was completely dark. She gently lifted herself from the bay window seat, stretching out the kinks she had tortured her body with from her sitting position. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water cascaded down her tired and hurt form, she breathed in the steam, exhaling her anger with every breath. She wondered if Bruce was home yet. Alfred didn't even come up to check on her. He probably new not to. He knew she needed her peace. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her bedroom where she nearly jumped out of her skin. Bruce was sitting on her bed, facing the bathroom, still in his work suit. The towel almost fell from her wet body from the scare, but she clutched it to her chest, her breathing ragged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, trying to catch her breath and slow down her heart beat.

"I came to talk to you. You were in the shower so I decided to wait." He said bluntly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. So leave." And she pointed her index finger towards the door. If he didn't get the message across right then, she could think of some other ways to get it across.

"I'm not leaving until we have a civil conversation about this." He stated, his facial features becoming even more hard then they were before. He was determined to talk this out. No matter what. But she wasn't going to have it.

"I _said _I didn't want to talk to you right now. Now _leave_!" Alexis growled, her face contorted in anger. Bruce stood slowly and walked over to her, gently grabbing her shoulders, never breaking eye contact with her.

"We're going to talk about it now. Or else..." He trailed off, his eyes shining dangerously. Alexis smirked.

"Or else what?" She asked in a whisper. Bruce didn't answer at first, but suddenly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and stalked over to the bed, Alexis pounding on his back, yelling at him to put her down. He flopped her onto the bed, crawled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. His knees kept her legs in place while he glared down at her. Alexis squirmed underneath him, trying to free herself, but to no avail. With a final huff she quit struggling.

"Now are you going to listen to me?" Bruce said in a hushed, but angry voice. Alexis didn't say anything but waited for him to continue. "What happened today was the most ridiculous thing I have ever been apart of." He gave her a hard look when she opened her mouth to protest, but she closed her mouth and let him continue. "I love you Alex, I have never loved another woman like I love you. Hell I haven't even loved another woman. But I love you and it scares the hell out of me. The thought of losing you plagues my mind day in and day out. I don't want that to happen. Now that blonde bimbo in my office today was just another client, nothing else. I'm sorry I didn't tell her about us and stand up a bit for you, but dammnit Alex I believe in keeping my private life, private. People are going to start figuring things out, but I really don't want to bring you into the whole media mess that im always in. Don't you see? I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to protect us." Bruce started out gruff, but ended softly. Alexis just lay there beneath him, listening to his heart felt words, and couldn't help but love him even more. Her heart went out to him, and she suddenly felt foolish. She acted like a teenage girl getting jealous over another girl talking to her boyfriend. She was a grown woman, not a teenager anymore. She looked away from his intense stare, ashamed to look at him now. She felt tears prick her eyes, and cursed herself inwardly for letting her guard down.

"Alexis look at me, please?" Bruce asked softly. Alexis slowly turned her head to look back up into his handsome face. She felt the tears roll from her eyes and down the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, feeling her bottom lip quiver slightly. Bruce let go of her hands, which immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her. He breathed in her scent, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses and whispering into her ear his apologies.

"It's over now, lets just forget about it." He whispered against her cheek, placing a kiss there and on her temple. "I love you." He said softly, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I love you too, oh how I love you Bruce." Alexis gasped softly between fresh tears and light sobs. Letting down her guard and crying was alright after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay there in each others arms, basking in the after glow of their love making. Bruce gently ran his hand through Alexis's hair while she traced lazy circles on his bare chest.

"Lets never argue again." Bruce said softly.

"Now you know that won't happen. Arguing is part of relationships. So we will." Alexis stated.

"Well, at least we know how to make up." Bruce said huskily, Alexis leaning up to gaze down at him with lust filled eyes.

"That's true." She leaned down to kiss him, running her own hand through his hair.

"Are you up for another round?" He whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You know I am." And they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you and Bruce make up?" Rachel asked a couple of days later at work, catching Alexis off guard.

"How did you know me and Bruce had a fight?" She asked curiously.

"Word travels fast around here, and besides, you two had it out in the middle of the hallway and in front of a client, how could anyone _not _know?" Rachel stated, shrugging. Alexis felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh, yeah, well, yes, yes we made up." Alexis said, sitting down behind her desk and sighing. "You know what?" She asked as an after thought. Rachel looked up from her paper work.

"What?"

"I have never been happier."

"I can tell." Rachel smiled at her friend and colleague. She knew how far Alexis had come in the past few months, and she was proud of the young woman. She had a great job, an even greater boyfriend, and friends. What was not to be happy about?

"Thanks Rachel, for everything." Alexis said sincerely. Rachel nodded her head and winked, not having to say a word from what Alexis meant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Alfred, you need any help?" Alexis greeted the old butler who was currently mopping the kitchen floor. He looked up and smiled at her, shaking his gray head.

"No thank you Ms. Alex, I have it under control."

"You know Alfred you can say yes to help. Bruce won't fire you." She teased, gaining a chuckle from the trusty butler and friend.

"Oh I don't know about that Ms. Alex, Master Bruce is a tough employer." He teased back, giving her a wink. Alexis smiled and laughed, telling him goodnight and making her way up the grand staircase to Bruce's room.

"Going to bed so soon?" Bruce deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and grinned at her boyfriend who was walking toward her with a hand full of papers.

"Maybe, just depends on if someone has made other plans." She said suggestively, taking the front of his shirt in her hand and tugging him to her to place a kiss on his perfect lips.

"I wish, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. Seems Gotham has been having a lot of damage done to the down town area." Bruce explained, handing a paper of the old opera house in down town Gotham, completely engulfed in flames. Alexis gave a small gasp and looked up into Bruce's suddenly cold eyes. "It was intentionally done, by who they have no clue."

"My goodness." Alexis breathed, reading the headline under the horrific picture. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked.

"No, thankfully." Bruce said, the flashback of last nights events playing in his head.

"Well that's good. What has this city come to?" Alexis asked, shaking her head as she looked at the picture one last time before handing it back over to Bruce.

"I know. But it will stop, sometime. Hopefully." Bruce said with a heavy heart. There was only so much he could do, and no matter what, deep down he knew the violence that plagued Gotham City would never be over with.

"It will im sure. Besides, that's why we have Batman for, right?" Alexis said with a smirk, kissing him again before turning the knob of the bedroom door. Bruce smirked behind her back and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's why we have Batman." If she only knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis didn't know what time Bruce came to bed, but when she woke up at three in the morning, he wasn't there.

'Poor guy is working himself to hard.' She thought, and rolled back over and fell asleep. Bruce was home, but just not in the house, but his lair underneath Wayne Manor. Alfred stood in front of him, bandaging a gash on his chest, Bruce staring off into space.

"May I ask what is plaguing your thoughts Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, never taking his eyes off his current assignment. Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his long time care taker.

"I was just thinking what Alexis would think about all this. That she's dating Batman. I don't know how she would take it." Bruce sighed, running a hand over his tired face.

"Well, Master Bruce, I would think she wouldn't care. You would still be Bruce Wayne to her, the man she fell in love with. She didn't fall in love with Batman." Alfred stated, wisely. Bruce smiled softly up at Alfred.

"You're right. But there's always an 'if' or a 'but'." Alfred nodded his head in agreement.

"True. But I guess we'll see whenever you tell her," Alfred stopped, now looking Bruce in the eyes, "That is if you tell her?"

Bruce sighed heavily and stared off into the dark cave that he called home in the dead of night. "That's a decision I'll have to make when the time comes. If the time ever comes."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with college and other stuff, but I've updated now and will update sooner on this story and all my current other ones, so don't worry! I know I say that a lot but I really am now lol! But thank you to all my lovely reviewers for sticking with them this whole time, I really, really, appreciate it! Please review, you know it makes me smile :)!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexis didn't know where Bruce was, but oddly enough she wasn't worried. Something inside her told her not to worry about her boyfriend, that he could be at the office working late, or just out doing something, what that something was, she didn't know. She huffed loudly and turned over on her side, the huge double windows now facing her. She looked out at the full moon and watched a few clouds pass by in front of it. She heard the clicking of the bedroom door being opened, and she immediately closed her eyes, feigning sleep. The door closed behind Bruce as he made his way into the bathroom, glancing over at his sleeping girlfriend, a wave of relief washing over him. It had been another rough night, another battle with thugs he didn't want to fight, but had no choice in doing so. Whoever was causing the chaos in Gotham City was fixing to get a rude awakening. He had dealt with so many villains it wasn't even funny. Who the new villain was in town, he didn't have a clue. No evidence was left behind at any of the crimes scenes, even the police didn't have a clue. It was defiantly weird. But Bruce was determined to get the bad guy like he always did. After he took a nice long hot shower he felt better and more relaxed. He opened the bathroom door, the steam rushing out of the room before him, and jumped at the sight he saw. Alexis was sitting straight up in bed, a glare on her face, and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Where have you been Bruce Wayne?" She asked gruffly. Bruce adverted his eyes as he turned off the bathroom light and walked over to the bed, crawling underneath the covers and meeting her angry eyes again.

"I was working late. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"You should be. I was worried sick." She said more lightly, her voice losing its gruffness. Bruce gave a her a soft, but tired smile.

"I apologize a million times my love. Now can we just go to sleep now? I'm exhausted, and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms." Alexis smiled and gave in to his request. She snuggled up against his chest, breathing his clean scent, and felt her own eyes grow heavy with wanted sleep.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sat behind his desk the next day, tired as always, but hiding it well. He stared out the windows in front of him, taking in the city he called home. He watched cars drive by on the streets below, looking like tiny ants more than a huge moving mass of metal. The thoughts of who was creating all the violence and crime in Gotham plaguing his mind. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in a desperate way to relieve the dull throbbing that had started.

"Bruce?" A soft voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw Alexis's concerned face staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, im fine." He grinned, motioning her over. "And why do I have the honors of seeing my beautiful girlfriend so late in the afternoon?" He asked, kissing her as she sat herself on his lap.

"I'm done for the day so I thought im come and check on you," She said, running a hand through his soft hair, a sad look coming upon her face now, "look at you, you're exhausted. I think you should come home with me right now and go straight to bed. Either that or you need to take some vacation days."

"You're right. But we both know I can't do that. There's to much stuff going on around here that I can't take off." He responded sadly, taking her hand.

"And we _both_ know that's a load of bull. You have over a thousand employees, you can take off a few days for vacation, that's why _everyone _gets vacation time, _even _the boss." She stated matter-of-factly. Bruce sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, you win. I'll take a few days starting tomorrow." Alexis smiled and kissed him again.

"Good. Now we can spend more time together."

"That sounds even better."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Bruce their calling for you." Alfred announced later on that night. Bruce nodded his head and quickly made his way into his office, playing the notes of the piano to open the door that lead to his lair. He hurriedly but on his suit, and jumped into his tank of a vehicle, and raced to the scene of the crime.

"Alfred, where's Bruce?" Alexis asked as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen were Alfred was currently making hot chocolate.

"He had to run an urgent errand Ms. Alex. He told me to tell you he should be back shortly, if not, then that means Mr. And Mrs. Boshame have kept him." Alfred fibbed. Bruce could always count on Alfred to make up great excuses for his absence.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just go to bed then." Alexis said, hurt crossing her face and voice.

"You don't want any hot chocolate? It's homemade, a family secret my mother passed down to me." Alfred asked, not wanting to make her upset from Bruce's absence.

"Thanks Alfred." Alexis grinned, taking the steaming mug from the older man. "Looks great." She commented.

"Thank you."

They sat and talked for an hour, Alfred telling her stories of his past, and Alexis telling him her own stories of her life.

"Alfred? May I ask you something?" Alexis asked timidly. Alfred smiled gently at her.

"Of course you can Ms. Alex."

"Where is Bruce really?" She asked boldly, catching Alfred off guard.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me Alfred. I want to know the truth. Where is Bruce?"

"I'm afraid it is not my place to tell Ms. Alex. You will have to ask Master Bruce yourself. Goodnight." And he hurried out of the kitchen to his own bedroom, leaving a confused and angry Alexis behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later the tension that filled Wayne Manor was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Alexis hadn't confronted Bruce about her suspensions, but she wanted him to come out and tell her himself. But he didn't say anything. They had barely spoken the past two days, including Alfred.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked one stormy afternoon. Alexis put down her book and looked up at him.

"Reading, what does it look like im doing?" She popped off, making Bruce furrow his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, why ever would you ask such a thing?" She asked, her tone mock sweetness.

"Don't play games with me Alex, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bruce growled.

"I said nothing, now drop it!" She hissed, and picked her book back up, throwing herself back into the story. Bruce shook his head and got up off the couch and stormed off. Alexis watched him, unshed tears still swimming in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday had come sooner than expected. The house was still tense and Bruce still hadn't admitted anything. Alexis walked one of the many paths that surrounded Wayne Manor, lost in her thoughts when she heard running feet coming from behind her. She turned around to see Bruce jogging up to her, a genuine smile on his face.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." He gasped out of breath, but his smile never faltered. Alexis eyed him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get out of the house since we haven't been anywhere. Some vacation." She muttered and turned back around to start walking again. Bruce came up beside her, keeping up with her stride.

"Well you can get out of the house tonight if you accompany me to Wayne Enterprises annual Christmas Ball." Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, an excited sparkle in her eyes for the first time in almost a week.

"Of course I'll go with you! Are we talking like Cinderella dresses, the whole bit?" She asked excitedly, and when Bruce nodded she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh this so fantastic! I can't wait!"

"Well im glad to see you so happy." He said softly against her neck. She pulled back from him, her arms still around his neck and smirked at him.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been such a dramatic bitch these past couple of days. I guess I've just been stressed, and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry Bruce." She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't just come out and say she suspected him keeping a secret from her. She really didn't know. But she couldn't stay made at him for ever.

"I'm sorry too, for being gone so much. I'll really try to be home more, I promise." That was all she could ask for.

"I'd really appreciate that." She kissed him long and soft, never wanting to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look amazingly beautiful." Bruce said awestruck as Alexis came down the grand staircase in her evening gown for the Christmas party that night.

"Thank you." She was wearing a long flowing white gown that hugged her in all the right places. Her long brown hair was down in lovely soft curls that flowed down her back. She was a fairy tale princess in real life. Alexis felt like one too. She had never felt this beautiful in her whole life. Bruce looked as handsome as ever in his black and white tuxedo, the traditional suit, but he never looked so good in the suit before than he did tonight. They linked arms and followed Alfred out to the awaiting limo, and climbed in.

"Are you excited?" Bruce asked, giving Alexis's hand a squeeze.

"Oh very much. I've never been to a Ball before." She stated smiling. She couldn't stop beaming, she was so happy.

"Well im glad your going to your first one with me."

"Me too."

When they entered the ball room of Wayne Enterprises, Alexis couldn't help but gasp. She had been there before but when it was plain and not lively. Now it was lively and decorated with the colors of Christmas.

"Oh Bruce this is beautiful!"

"The decorating committee always does a great job." Bruce commented, smiling at his guests as he and Alexis walked through the large crowd.

"They certainly do."

"Bruce! Alexis! Over here!" Rachel called out, waving them over to where she stood next to the refreshment tables. "You guys look great!"

"Thank you." Alexis and Bruce said at the same time. "You look great Rachel." Alexis comment, Bruce nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you very much." She turned her head and then looked back at Bruce, a disgusted smile crossing her lips. "Tina at four o'clock." Alexis's stomach dropped. Bruce's smiling face fell and he turned around to greet Tina with a fake smile.

"Tina, how nice to see you again. Enjoying the party?" He asked politely.

"Very much so, thank you Bruce." She smiled, looking at Alexis and Rachel. "Hello again.. Uh, im sorry I forgot your names?" She mocked sweetly.

"Rachel." Rachel said, sticking out her hand to shake Tina's. Tina barely shook Rachel's hand, acting as if she would catch a disease.

"Alexis." Alexis said, her eyes hard, not even attempting to stick out her hand to be shook. Tina's smile faltered but she kept her act up.

"Yes, I remember you." And then she turned back to Bruce. "I have some new information for you regarding our new business, and some very important people to meet." She informed him.

"Oh, well, then I guess I better meet them." He said, Alexis knowing he didn't really care, this was a party, they were here to have fun and enjoy themselves, not work. He turned to kiss Alexis on the cheek, and smiled at Rachel. "If you'll excuse us," he said, "I'll be right back." He whispered to Alexis under his breath. She nodded and watched him walk off with Tina and to another group of people.

"That woman is a bitch." Rachel stated, making Alexis choke on her punch.

"Yes she is." Alexis laughed, taking another drink. Rachel giggled as she grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"See anyone you know? Any past boyfriends?" Rachel teased, making Alexis laugh even harder.

"Oh please Rachel! This city is huge I haven't seen any of my ex's since the day we split. I don't I'll see even one of them..." But she trailed off as she saw her last ex-boyfriend, the man she thought she had fell in love with. That was a lie. His name was Dick Grayson. A handsome young man that use to perform in a circus until his parents were killed. They had dated for a little over a year until one day he just up and decided they should no longer be together. Alexis was devastated, but she moved on to better things. She looked over at Bruce who caught her eye, and gave her that handsome smile of his that always melted her heart. She smiled back and watched him get pulled back into the conversation they were having. Alexis turned her gaze back on her Dick, and was glad to see that he hadn't seen her yet.

"One of your ex's?" Rachel asked smartly, as if she knew Alexis would see one of them here tonight. Alexis sighed and nodded her head. "Who is it?" Rachel asked now interested.

"Dick Grayson." Alexis said, never taking her eyes off him until Rachel gave a small gasp.

"Dick Grayson is your ex-boyfriend? Alex, he just got hired to work in the Research Department with Lucius Fox." Rachel stated, her eyes wide. Alexis's stomach dropped for the second time that night.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She hissed, now looking away from him and turning her back to him, looking down at the punch bowl

"It's not that bad. He'll be working in the basement, I doubt you two will ever see each other." Rachel said, trying to make things better, but to no avail. Alexis snorted with disagreement.

"Oh when he knows I work here too he'll find a way to see me. Even if we've been broken up for two years now, I still know him, and he'll find a way to see me."

"Damn, he had it that bad huh?" Rachel asked, taking another bite out of her cookie.

"No he's not obsessive, he just likes to talk. He never wanted to do anything by ourselves, we were _always _together. But oddly enough, he was the one who wanted to separate."

"Wow." Rachel said awestruck.

"Yeah." Alexis turned back around and immediately caught Dick's eyes. She could have swore her heart stopped beating in that instance. She felt Rachel's eyes on her and then move to Dick who was slowly making his way through the crowd to Alexis.

"I think I better go..." Rachel started to say, but Alexis grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare." She growled, and Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay, okay I'll stay." And she grabbed another cookie, biting off it's head unknowingly.

"Alex?" Dick asked as he finally came face to face with her.

"Hi Dick, how are you?" She asked politely. He smiled.

"I'm great. Wow, you look beautiful." He commented, his smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you." She replied, looking past him to where Bruce was still talking to the group of people, completely unaware of Alexis's situation.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, how are you?" Dick asked. Alexis quickly looked back at him.

"I'm great, never better." She said, now looking at Rachel. "This is Rachel Dawes, the now head lawyer for Wayne Enterprises." Alexis introduced them, watching them as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." Rachel said.

"Please call me Dick. I've heard quite a bit about you Ms. Dawes." Dick commented, making Rachel blush.

"Oh, well, I hope all good things." She joked, looking at Alexis. "But Alex here is quite the lawyer herself, my partner in fact. But im sure you already knew that." Rachel added, earning her a quick glare from Alexis.

"Partners? You work here at Wayne Enterprises?" Dick asked her, completely taken aback.

"Yes I do."

"That's great! Congratulations! I knew you'd climb your way up the lawyer ladder." He said grinning.

"Yeah, well, I guess I did."

"I work here to now in the Research Department with Lucius Fox. They just hired me Wednesday. I start Monday."

"That's great, welcome aboard the Wayne Train." Alexis joked, causing Dick and Rachel to laugh.

"So, Alex, are you dating anyone?" Dick asked, a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I am actually. Bruce Wayne himself." Alexis announced proudly.

"Really now?" Dick asked astonished.

'Take that Dick.' Alexis thought smugly.

"Yes we are, and we're living together." Another blow. Dick looked like he was ready to burst with questions but refrained himself.

"Well, congratulations." He bit out, only making Alexis smile wider with triumphant.

"Thank you." Alexis then spotted Bruce making his way back over, smiling at people as he passed.

"I'm back." He said, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her close. "Whose this?" He asked, eyeing Dick. "Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you?"

"Uh, Dick Grayson, you hired me Wednesday to work with Lucius Fox in the Research Department." Dick said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Oh yes, welcome aboard. How are you?"

"Great, thank you. So Alex here tells me you two are dating?" Dick asked, making Bruce smile.

"Yes we are, I couldn't be happier." Alexis beamed up at her boyfriend.

"That's great." Dick said, his eyes growing hard as he watched the happy couple together.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Alex, I want you to meet some people." Bruce announced, now taking her hand.

"Alright. We'll be right back you two." Alexis said to Dick and Rachel. They nodded and watched Alexis and Bruce walk off in the other direction toward a group of people and then started talking amongst themselves.

"Ah Bruce, you're back! And who is this lovely woman you brought with you?" An older man asked, reaching out to take Alexis's hand, placing a kiss on top.

"This is Alexis, my girlfriend I was telling you about. Rachel Dawes partner in the Law Office." Bruce stated.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear. I'm Richard Hayworth. I own most of the restaurants here in Gotham."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Selina Kyle." A woman with wild blonde curls greeted, sticking out her hand elegantly, rings on every finger. Alexis immediately felt something wrong when she shook her hand. Something wasn't right about this woman. Selina flashed her eyes and released Alexis's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said reluctantly, trying not to sound scared. Selina nodded and stepped back and another woman came forth, pronouncing her hand to be shaken as well. She too had wild hair, but hers was red and flowed down her back.

"Dr. Pamela Isley ." Again, Alexis felt something wrong wash over her.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce gave his girlfriend a quick glance before turning back to the crowd standing in front of him. Pamela smiled as she retreated to stand back next to Selina, both of them quickly talking to themselves. For another thirty minutes Bruce was introducing a dozen or more people to Alexis, and by the time they got away, Alexis was exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, gently cupping her cheek.

"Yeah im fine, it's just..." She started but stopped when she caught sight of Pamela and Selina again, both staring back at her and whispering.

"What is it?" Bruce asked again, making Alexis look back into his eyes.

"Nothing, im just tired that's all."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No this is your night." Alexis said, but Bruce shook his head.

"Trust me, im ready to go home." He grinned as Alexis laughed softly.

"Alright, lets go." Bruce pulled out his cell phone and called Alfred.

"Alfred, we're ready to go. We'll meet you out front." Bruce said.

"Yes Master Bruce." Alfred replied and hung up.

"Alright, lets go home." Alexis nodded and linked arms with Bruce and went to tell Rachel goodbye, because Dick was long gone when they reached her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing! How come no clues have shown up yet? I'm telling you, whoever this is, is really starting to piss me off!" An overweight policeman said loudly, shaking his head as she looked down at the dead body of a young woman, scratch marks all over her body, and her clothing ripped.

"Possible rape?" Another policeman asked, his pad and pen in hand.

"No, it wasn't a rape. More like torture." Jim Gordon stated, pushing his heavy blacked rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, well, it could be." The overweight policeman said sighing heavily.

"It was." Jim said, finalizing the case. After the police squad left the scene of the crime, taking the body with them for an autopsy, Bruce descended down the building, landing with a soft _thud. _He had been watching the whole scene unravel before him. He had got there late once again. Pain and angry coursed through him as he remembered the last scream the woman murdered when ever scream again. Whoever was committing these crimes new how to do them and fast, without anyone detecting them. He walked to where the white chalk had outlined the womans body, and crouched down to examine it better. Just then, an empty can rolled behind him, making him spin around but to see no one there. He sighed looked up at the sky, breathing in the night air.

"Meoww." He looked down to see a black cat threading through his legs. He pushed it away.

"Get out of here." He said gruffly, and watched as the cat hissed at him before running away into the dark alley. He aimed his pulley and watched as it descended in the air, catching onto the top railing of the building, letting him know it was safe for him to fly up. Once he had disappeared, a dark figure emerged from the alley, holding the black cat, gently stroking it's fur.

"Next time Batman, you will get more than one cat." And the cackling of a female could be heard throughout the streets of Gotham City.

**A/N: Ohhhh SURPRISE! I have brought Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Robin into my story! So get ready for action in upcoming chapters! I hope you all liked this chapter, this has to be the LONGEST chapter I have written for ANY of my stories! So I hope you all enjoyed the long reading and please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hmmmm, hmmm." Alexis's humming from the garden tore Bruce from his work. He walked over to one of the windows in his office that looked over the garden and saw his girlfriend trimming her rose bush she planted a couple weeks ago. It was small but growing non-the-less. He smiled and decided to join her, needing a break anyways.

"Looks good." Bruce commented as he walked up behind her, encircling her waist with his strong arms.

"Thank you. It's growing faster than I thought." Alexis said, welcoming his embrace.

"I was talking about your bottom." Bruce teased, making Alexis laugh. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bruce chuckled and kissed her softly.

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"So I've been told."

"Ha ha." Alexis joked, pecking his lips again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, running a hand through her curls.

"Actually, yes, yes I am. What did you have in mind?"

Bruce cocked his head to the side and closed one eye, deep in thought. "You." He stated and smirked, making Alexis pinch his side playfully.

"Maybe for desert." She winked at him and smiled at his hearty laugh.

"You can count on that! But seriously, I wanted to take you out. How about _The Ivory_?" Bruce asked. Alexis's eyes lite up.

"Really? Oh Bruce how wonderful! Give me one hour to shower and get ready!" And with another peck on the lips she darted off towards the house, leaving Bruce behind to get another good long look at her bottom.

When they arrived at restaurant Alexis was nearly shaking with excitement. _The Ivory _was the most talked about restaurant in Gotham for the time being. It had only been open for a couple of months, but it was still booked every night. Only the really important people could get in. Alexis frowned at the thought of only the rich and famous could get into the fancy restaurant. Why were people so judgmental? She knew she was dating Bruce Wayne, the most rich and famous person in all Gotham City, but Bruce wasn't like everyone else. Money meant nothing to him. He wanted to take care of his city and the people in it. That's why Alexis loved him so much. He was a sweet, kind hearted man with a good soul.

"Good evening Mr. Wayne, Ms. Parker. Table for two?" The hostess greeted them with a perfect white smile.

"Yes please."

"Right this way." She led them to a table right in the middle of the restaurant, but oddly enough it was private. The tables were spaced so far apart no one could eavesdrop on your conversations.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." And the woman walked off. Bruce pulled out Alexis's chair like the gentleman he was. She smiled gratefully at him and sat down. When he was walking around the table to his seat, Alexis caught a glimpse of green eyes and immediately searched for them again. When she couldn't find the person she looked up at Bruce who smiled and took a sip of his water. It was then he noticed the confused look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"I thought I saw someone." She murmured, not looking at him but around the huge room, still trying to find the pair of piercing green eyes she had seen not to long ago. Bruce turned around in his seat and tried to follow her gaze but shrugged and turned back around.

"It was probably no one."

"I guess you're right." She said more to herself than to him.

"Good evening Mr. Wayne, im Alexander and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"Wonderful. I believe we will start with a bottle of your finest wine and oysters for the appetizer please."

"Very good sir. I will be right back." And the waiter shuffled off. Bruce went back to looking at his menu.

"The main course tonight is orange duck with Chinese green beans. That sounds good." Alexis scrunched up her nose at his statement. Bruce chuckled and looked on down the list on the menu.

"I'm still not use to your kind of food." Alexis commented, letting out a sigh and looking over her own menu.

"You've never even tried duck, so how do you know you don't like it?" He asked.

"I have to tried it! Four years ago at one of my friends wedding, it to was the main course and it was _disgusting_! When people tell you everything tastes like chicken they're lying." Bruce laughed and shook his head.

"Well im having the _disgusting _duck. What will you have?"

"I guess the curry chicken and spiced potatoes." Bruce nodded, pleased.

"Excellent choice."

"I know. See? I have good taste in food too!" Bruce smiled and winked at from across the table. Oh how she loved that man. He was so sexy and lustful. She felt her stomach flip as she remembered what they were doing for desert. Now she wanted to hurry with dinner so they could go home.

"Your wine sir, and the oysters."

"Thank Alexander."

"My pleasure sir. Are you ready to order?" Bruce nodded and looked at Alexis.

"Oh! Um, I"ll have the curry chicken and the spiced potatoes please."

"Excellent choice madame. And for you Mr. Wayne?"

"I'll have the orange duck with the Chinese green beans please."

"Another excellent choice. I will put your orders in right away. Thank you." And the waiter shuffled off again, leaving Alexis back to her dirty thoughts. She smirked to herself.

"And what is so amusing?" Bruce's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled coyly at him. "Oh nothing, just thinking."

Bruce cocked a perfect eyebrow. "Oh really? And what may I ask are you thinking about?" Alexis knew he already knew what she thinking about, he just wanted to hear her say it. But as stubborn as Alexis was she just shook her head.

"Nothing, really." Bruce held up his hands and nodded.

"Fine."

"So what is there to talk about?" Alexis thought aloud.

"How about what is on your mind?"

Alexis laughed at how Bruce never gave up on anything. "Bruce Wayne I assure nothing is on my mind! Now quit bantering me!"

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled and clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "What do you have planned next week?" He asked out of the blue.

"Working of course. You know that."

"I'm starting a conversation. What else do you have planned." Alexis giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know probably nothing unless I change my mind. I am a woman you know. I like to go shopping, spend time with my friends and so on and so forth."

"I see." Alexis eyed Bruce and she just couldn't stop smiling at his cheekiness. He still hadn't cracked a smile.

"What about you Mr. Hot Shot? What do you have planned besides running your own corporation?"

Bruce grinned and shook his head, sighing as she looked around the room. "Oh you know, this and that."

"Uh huh." Alexis said unbelievingly.

"I could do anything, I am Bruce Wayne after all."

"Yes you are and who's head is getting bigger as he talks." Bruce finally cracked on that one. He smiled and laughed and reached across the table for Alexis's hand, placing a sweet kiss on her soft skin.

"I knew I'd get you on that one." She giggled. He winked at her again for the millionth time that night, not that she ever got tired of it. Just then she saw the piercing green eyes again and caught them. They held each others gaze for what seemed like a lifetime but was only mere seconds until the all to familiar chill went down her spine. It was Selina Kyle. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, but never faltered her gaze.

"Alexis what are you staring..." Bruce started but stopped at Selina gracefully appeared beside him.

"Ms. Kyle what a surprise! How are you?" Bruce greeted her, standing up to shake her hand. She had a ruby red dress on and her tangle of curls sat on top of her head in an elegant bun. Diamonds sparkled on her fingers, wrist, and neck, only making her bright green eyes stand out more.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Wayne." She purred, and looked back at Alexis.

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce said politely.

"Then in that case call me Selina." Bruce nodded. "Hello Ms. Parker. How good to see you again." Alexis seemed frozen in place. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She could only stare. Then she snapped out of it.

"Yes, hello, im fine thank you, and yourself?"

"Never better." She said proudly, causing another chill to go up Alexis's spine.

"I must get back to my date. I just wanted to say hello." Selina announced with a smile.

"Yes of course. It was good to see you again. Take care Selina." Bruce said, getting back up again to shake her hand goodbye.

"You too Bruce. Alexis." And she turned to leave.

"Goodbye." Was all Alexis could muster out. When she finally left earshot Bruce took her hand again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of sincere concern. Alexis blinked from her trance like state and looked at Bruce.

"Yes, yes im alright."

"Are you sure, you look a little pale?"

"No, no really im alright." Bruce nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze before the waiter reappeared with their entrees. They didn't even touch the oysters. As they ate their meal they chatted some more and laughed like always. Finally they ate the oysters and when the waiter offered desert they politely refused. They were stuff like Thanksgiving turkeys. When they were walking out the door Selina was behind them with her date, a rather rugged looking man but handsome non-the-less.

"Have a pleasant rest of the evening Bruce." She purred, looking at Alexis as if she wanted to get Alexis angry. It was working.

"Thank you, you too." Bruce replied and took Alexis's hand. Selina molded into her date as they walked down the street and Alexis noticed that her date didn't say a word and didn't even show any emotion. Weird.

"Shall we take a nice evening stroll?" Bruce asked, starting to lead Alexis down the sidewalk.

"I'd love to."

Alexis finished her glass of water and started back up to the bedroom, deep in thought. She kept going back to dinner that night and those evil bright green eyes. Alexis shuddered as she replayed Selina in her mind and that voice... That voice was pure evil and was hiding all kinds of secrets. Alexis didn't even notice Bruce already in bed and waiting for her as she walked straight over to her vanity and began to brush her brunette curls.

"Alexis are you alright?" Bruce asked, sitting up in bed. Alexis looked at him in the mirror and smiled at him.

"Yes, im fine for the hundredth time." She joked. Bruce smirked.

"Well all tonight you have been staring off into space. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

"Selina Kyle, that's who." Alexis said bluntly, walking over to the be and sitting down.

"Selina? Why are you thinking about her?" Bruce asked very much confused.

"There's something about her Bruce that is... I can't explain it but, she's an odd character." Alexis said crawling under the covers and snuggling up next to Bruce.

"I agree with you." Bruce answered. Alexis looked up into his dark brown eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you find off about her?"

"She seems sneaky. She's hiding a lot of things."

Alexis nodded her head a little to quickly, "Exactly!" She exclaimed and then went into a giggle fit. "Oh Bruce im sorry! I just can't get those piercing green eyes out of my mind! It's driving me crazy!" Bruce chuckled and then completely covered her body with his, that devilish, sexy smirk on his face.

"I can help you forget about her." He whispered huskily and dipped his head down to claim her lips, his hand starting its journey down her side and down her thigh. Alexis never once thought to stop him.

The next morning Alexis awoke with a groan and rolled over to find Bruce was gone. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She sat up and looked around the room for any signs of Bruce but he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open so of course he wasn't in there. Alexis swung her feet over the side of the bed and got up. She made her way downstairs to find Alfred cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Al." Alexis greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Alex. How did you sleep?" Alfred asked politely while pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Great actually." She smiled dreamily to herself as she remembered her and Bruce's late night activity. Or more like _activities. _

"Glad to hear it. Here's your coffee Ms. Alex."

"Thank you Alfred." Alexis said, taking the steaming coffee mug from him. "Where's Bruce?" She asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"He's in his office on a conference call." Alfred stated, flipping over two eggs in the skillet.

"Oh." She looked at Alfred and smiled tenderly at the older man. "Alfred you don't have to cook me breakfast, really, I can just eat a muffin." Alexis stated, walking over to the kitchen island and sitting down on one of the stools.

Alfred smiled sweetly and shook his head. "Nonsense Ms. Alex, it's my job and my pleasure, I assure you." And with that he placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her.

"Thank you ver much Alfred, you're to kind."

"I think the same thing Ms. Alex." Alexis giggled and watched him leave the room. She ate her breakfast and made her way back upstairs and to Bruce's office. She tiptoed to the door and put her ear to it. She heard his muffled business like voice on the other side. She stifled a giggle at how serious he sounded. She stood there for a good twenty minutes until finally she heard him hang up the phone. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Bruce called and she opened the door, sticking her head inside, an innocent smile on her face.

"How was it?" She asked, receiving a sigh and a shake of his head as an answer. She put on a sad face and walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "That bad huh?"

"Yes. I don't understand certain people sometimes." He growled, rubbing his tired face.

"Aw, poor baby." Alexis cooed, placing a kiss on his head.

"Yes I am." Bruce joked. Alexis chuckled and sat down on his lap, kissing him properly.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Then she rethought that question. "Of course you did! Alfred Pennyworth is your butler and somewhat of a grandfather to you! Of course you're fed!" Bruce smiled and laughed, kissing her again.

"Yes I already ate."

"Then how about a massage? After last nights activities I bet you are a little sore." Alexis teased, causing Bruce to laugh out loud and squeeze her side.

"You little minx." He whispered softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

"What can I say?" She shrugged and giggled.

"Well im fixing to leave, I have a meeting a the office."

"Aw, really? I was hoping we could go do something together today." She said sadly, looking into his lucius brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex, I want do to spend time with you today, I do, but I have to be there for this meeting. But tonight, I promise, we'll do something. "The Phantom of the Opera" is playing at the opera house, I can get tickets at work. How does that sound?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Alexis smiled, "It sounds great! What time?"

"I'll call you when I find out the time." Alexis nodded and got up off his lap and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll talk to you later. Be careful."

"I will."

Alexis waited for Bruce's call, and when he finally did call it was almost 6:30 that evening.

"The opera starts at eight. I'll be home in an hour. Will you be ready by then?"

"Of course I will! I'll get ready right now!" Alexis squealed into the phone as Bruce laughed.

"Great, I'll see you soon." And they hung up. Alexis sprung up from her seat and started to get ready. Bruce was home right on time and already dressed in his tuxedo. Alexis greeted him downstairs, wearing a long black, backless elegant gown.

"You look beautiful Alex." Bruce said sweetly, giving her a short but passionate kiss.

"Thank you. You look handsome as always."

"I try." Alexis laughed at his wit and linked arms with him. "Shall we?"

"We shall." And with that they met Alfred at the Rolls Royce and head to the opera.

"Ah Bruce how are you?" A tall man with glasses asked, his wife standing quietly at his side, her long blonde hair done in tight curls. Her dark blue gown flowed behind her and Alexis noticed a small young woman holding the train for her. Alexis tried to hide her disgusted face.

"Hello Robert. Jill. This is my girlfriend Alexis Parker. Alex this is Robert Housin, he runs the opera house."

"It's nice to meet you meet Ms. Parker." Robert held out his hand and Alexis shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." She gave her best fake smile and looked at his wife. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Housin." Alexis said, reaching out her hand to the quiet woman.

"Likewise." Mrs. Housin said abruptly.

"Enjoy the show the you two. Bruce I'll be seeing you." And with that Mr. and Mrs. Housin left, walking over to a group of people.

"Well they're lovely." Alexis said bluntly. Bruce chuckled next to her.

"I know. I feel sorry for Nadine, Mrs. Housin's assistant. They treat her like dirt as you could see." Bruce said, and Alexis looked back over at the young girl who was still holding the train of Mrs. Housin's gown and shook her head.

"How awful. I mean, how could someone be so heartless?" She whispered.

"I don't know."

"Bruce, Alexis!" Rachel called as she quickly made her way over to them.

"Hey Rachel." Alexis and Bruce both said at the same time.

"Quite a crowd huh?" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"We agree with you." Bruce chuckled.

"Who are you here with?" Alexis asked with a smile and then the smile fell from her face when she saw Dick walking towards them with a smug look on his face.

"Hello Alex, Mr. Wayne." Dick greeted, placing his hand on Rachel's back. Alexis look from Dick to Rachel and saw guilt in Rachel's face and eyes. She couldn't even look at Alexis. But on the other hand, Dick was all smiles.

"Hi Dick." Alexis gritted out.

"Mr. Grayson. I didn't know you and Rachel were..."

"We're not!" Rachel said to quickly, making Alexis jerk her eyes to hers. Dick quickly glanced at Rachel and then back to Bruce.

"No we're not dating, we just came together, that's all." Dick explained and Alexis saw his eyes flash with anger. She smirked to herself.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Alexis said, kissing Bruce on the cheek and walking off. She walked to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the box seats. She rested against the wall and observed her surroundings better.

"Hello Ms. Parker." Alexis turned sharply around to see another pair of green eyes that didn't belong to Selina Kyle.

"Dr. Isley. What a surprise. How are you?" Alexis asked politely, shaking her hand.

"Wonderful thank you. And yourself?" She asked, her green eyes gleaming in the light opera houses's lobby.

"I'm fine thank you." Alexis replied, and couldn't find her voice after that. Pamela Isley did find her voice though.

"And what brings you to the opera?" She asked, her eyes flashing with curiosity. Alexis glanced at where Bruce, Dick and Rachel were still talking, hoping Bruce would look over at her but he didn't feel her eyes on him.

"Um.. Bruce asked me if I would like to come." Alexis said, mentally slapping herself for saying such a stupid answer. Pamela flashed her an amused smile.

"Oh yes of course. Bruce Wayne. Your boyfriend, right?" She asked, her green eyes looking over at Bruce with a wanting smirk. That was enough to snap Alexis out of her demeanor.

"Yes, that's right, he is." She stated firmly, her eyes never leaving Pamela's face. "Dr. Isley if I may be so bold to ask? What brings you to the opera? You don't strike me as the type that enjoys a good opera now and then." Alexis smarted off, but with an intensity that made her feel powerful. No one was going to think Bruce was available much less ogle him right in front of her. Pamela's fierce green eyes immediately turned back to hers.

"I'm here for the men." She stated bluntly, and at first Alexis thought she was kidding, but noticed the seriousness in her glare.

"Oh." Was all Alexis could say.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lonely men to catch." And with an evil smirk she walked off, leaving a confused and bewildered Alexis behind.

"Hey are you okay?" Bruce asked as she walked up to her, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah im fine. I was just talking to..."

"Dr. Isley. Yeah I saw. What did she say?" He asked, cupping her cheek as she was still staring off after Pamela. She turned her gaze back to his and gave him a small smile.

"Just opera stuff." She shrugged, giving his hand a squeeze. "Should we take our seats?"

Alexis sat next to Bruce as the curtains went up and the show began. She couldn't focus on the show though, she kept replaying her conversation with Pamela. What was with the two women she had just recently met? Both were crazy and creeped her out like non-other. She glanced around the huge show room and her eyes finally fell on her target. Pamela sat in the middle of two men, both which could not stop staring at her. They were in a trance like state, which made Alexis raise an eyebrow. She watched at Pamela turned to the man on her right and stroked his cheek lovingly. The man on her left scowled and when Pamela turned her attention to him he melted under her touch. Her bright red nails scraped down his cheek and down his neck, Pamela whispering something to him as she did so. The man on the right didn't seem to mind she was now paying more attention to the other man. They both looked like love sick puppies and Alexis wanted to gag. She looked at Bruce who was deeply enthralled with the opera. She looked back to the stage and decided to try her best to pay attention and enjoy the show. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept looking back at Pamela and her two love obsessed friends.

After two hours the first intervention started.

"Thirsty?" Bruce asked from next to her.

"Yes. A nice big glass of wine sounds great right about now." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, standing up and offering her his hand.

"Nothing." She said, taking his hand. They walked out of the their box and into the lobby again. A waiter passed by with a tray of white wine. Alexis quickly grabbed one and drank half the glass in three gulps.

"Whoa there, slow down." Bruce laughed as he to grabbed a glass.

"Sorry, im just really thirsty."

"I can see that." He smirked. Alexis blew him a kiss playfully and took another gulp from her glass. She saw Rachel walking straight for her and decided it was a good time to completely down the rest of her wine.

"Alex can I talk to you for a moment please?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with urgency. Alexis looked her over for a moment and sighed.

"Sure." She finally replied handed her empty glass to Bruce. "I'll be right back. Get me another please?"

"As you wish." Bruce joked, giving her a wink as she walked off with Rachel.

"Rachel if this about Di..."

"It is. Oh Alex im _so _sorry but he asked me if I wanted to come with him tonight and you can't come to a thing like this alone and I..."

"Rachel stop!" Alexis said loudly over her jabbering. She gave Rachel a small smile. How could be mad at Rachel for going out with Dick? She was over him and besides, she had someone even better now. "Rachel it's okay. Really."

Rachel let out an audible happy sigh. "Oh good!" She smiled gratefully at Alexis.

"But doesn't he get on your nerves?" Alexis asked. Rachel giggled.

"He's starting to. But he is cute and charming. He's starting to wear on me."

"Well good."

"The shows about to start back up again." Bruce announced coming up behind them.

"I better get back to Dick." Rachel said, waving as she walked off in the opposite direction. Alexis watched her walk off towards Dick and smiled as she saw the way her face lit up when he took her hand in his. She walked back over to Bruce and linked arms with him, hugging herself to his warmth.

"Are you okay?" He asked with sarcasm. Alexis chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Bruce im okay. I'm sorry I don't show you enough affection." She joked back, placing a kiss on his soft lips.

"You show me just the right amount of affection, believe me." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"You're darn right I do." She purred, but before she could go in for another kiss everyone started flooding out of the lobby and back to their seats.

"Intermission is over." Alexis said sadly, walking with Bruce back to their box.

"It's almost over. I thought you liked it?"

"Oh I do, I do. I'd just rather be home with you right now if you catch my drift?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Bruce laugh out loud.

"That makes two of us."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with school and everything else but I will be updating more often now! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the plot thickens! Please review, you know how happy they make me! :)**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't help it Rachel... The woman gives me the creeps." Alexis stated as her and Rachel took a morning stroll down Main Street Gotham, coffee cups in hand.

"Selina is a very sweet woman, I don't know where you got the idea that she's evil." Rachel chuckled at her choice of words.

"I didn't say _evil _I just said she looked like she was hiding something... Evil?"

"Oh stop it Alex!" Rachel laughed as Alexis stared daggers at her.

"Would you please stop laughing! This is serious Rachel! Selina Kyle gives me the creeps, along with Pamela Isley! Dr. Isley seems more crazy then Ms. Kyle, if I do say so myself."

"Alright, alright, im sorry! Well look at it this way... You will probably never see them again so what does it matter?" Rachel did have a point, but Selina was obviously involved with Gotham some how so she would most likely see her again at another function/party.

"You could be right, but then again..."

"Well anyways lets change the subject shall we?" Rachel offered and Alexis gladly accepted.

"So how are things with Dick?" Alexis asked curiously.

Rachel couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. "Great. He's really wonderful. He's sweet, funny, smart, and caring. Everything you could ever ask for in a man. Oh and the fact that's he's drop dead gorgeous doesn't hurt either." Alexis laughed.

"True."

"Well you dated him so you know what im talking about."

"Yeah, yeah." Alexis smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"So any plans today?" Rachel asked, staring up at the sunny sky.

"Not yet, depends on if Bruce has something going on or not."

"Well if he doesn't call me and we can do lunch or go shopping okay? I've gotta run, I forgot my cell phone at Dicks. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." And Rachel hailed a cab from there, leaving Alexis by herself. Alexis walked up the street to a little bistro to have breakfast, a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant was calling her name and she wasn't going to deny it. She walked in to the quaint little bistro and took a seat in the corner. Just as she sat down her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful where are you?" It was Bruce.

"I'm at _Golan's Bistro _on 8th Street getting some breakfast."

"You didn't want Alfred's breakfast? He's hurt you know." Alexis laughed at Bruce's sarcasm.

"Well tell Alfred no offense but Rachel called me this morning wanted to have a talk and a walk, so, here I am now, alone."

Bruce chuckled on the other end of the line. "Cheer up sunshine. I'll come join you. That is if you want me to?"

Alexis smiled. "Of course I would love you to come join me. I haven't ordered yet so you better hurry."

"I'll be there in a flash. Bye."

"Bye." Alexis hung up the phone laughing softly to herself as the waiter came up to her.

"Good morning how are you?"

"Fine thank you. Someone else will be joining me shortly, we'll order then."

"Certainly."

Alexis sipped on her already getting cold coffee and waited for Bruce.

"I told him not to go there! Do you people _ever_ listen to me?" Alexis looked up to see Pamela Isley herself huff into the bistro, her red hair billowing in the wind behind her. Her sharp green eyes were livid with anger as she snapped her cell phone shut. Alexis quickly adverted her eyes, hoping Pamela wouldn't notice her.

"Shit." Alexis cursed silently to herself.

"Ms. Parker?" Alexis's heart immediately began to beat faster as the voice of Pamela Isley spoke to her. Alexis turned to look up at her, not surprised to see the fake smile on her face.

"Hi Dr. Isley how are you?" Alexis greeted politely, sticking her hand out to shake Pamela's.

"Terrific. You?"

"Never better."

"May I join you?" But before Alexis could say that Bruce would be arriving momentarily, Pamela sat down quickly.

"Sure." Alexis said dryly, trying not to glare at the red head.

"May I ask you something?" Dr. Isley was very to the point, and Alexis had no choice but to answer.

"Sure."

"Do you think Bruce would go for a new biochemical weapon I have been working on? I mean for the safe of humanity that is." Pamela stared straight into Alexis's eyes, bearing into her soul. Alexis could feel herself getting overheated, feeling the sweat beginning to bead on her brow.

"Dr. Isley, I really don't know. That would be between you and Bruce. But you would have to make an appointment as he's very busy as im sure you know." Alexis quirked an eyebrow and was satisfied with herself that she was making a point to the doctor. Pamela's lips formed into a sneaky grin and nodded her head in agreement, her red bangs brushing into her eyes.

"Of course. I understand." Silence fell between the two women before Pamela finally stood up from the table. "It was nice to see you again. Goodbye."

"Bye." Alexis replied shortly. Pamela gracefully left the bistro, but not before taking a last a glance at Alexis. That glance could freeze polar bears. Alexis shivered and adverted her eyes to her coffee cup. Ten minutes passed when Bruce finally arrived.

"Good morning." He greeted, kissing her cheek sweetly before sitting down across from her.

"Good morning. I haven't ordered yet."

"You didn't have to wait on me if you were hungry."

"Oh no, no, I wanted to wait for you."

Bruce smiled. "Oh how thoughtful." He teased, giving her one of his heart melting winks. She returned the smile and picked up the menu.

"You'll never guess who just left." Alexis stated, her eyes roaming over the menu options.

"Who?" Bruce asked absently, skimming his own menu.

"Dr. Pamela Isley." Bruce looked up from his menu.

"Really?" He asked, now more intrigued. Alexis squinted her eyes in question.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought it was weird that she was here, that's all."

"Does she not get out much?" Alexis asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, no." Bruce answered with a straight face. Alexis stopped laughing and looked at him hard.

"What is your deal?"

"Nothing Alex, im sorry, I just can't believe she was here." He put down his menu and reached for her hand. She recoiled from his touch.

"Bruce, you weren't involved with Dr. Isley in the past were you?" Alexis was hesitant to ask, but she had too.

"What? No, no. I've never met her until a month ago at the office." Bruce explained, and paused, looking at Alexis and reaching again for her hand. This time, Alexis let him. "Alex, we've been through this. I've told you my past, including my girlfriends."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just got worked up for no reason. Sorry."

"Don't be." Bruce gave an airy chuckle and kissed her hand. "I love you and there will be no one else. You know that right?" His features had turned serious again and Alexis smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"Good. Now what are you going to have to eat?"

"I'm thinking a southern omelette, hash browns, and bacon. I'm starving as if you couldn't tell." She joked, earning a laugh from Bruce.

"I can tell. I think I'll have the same thing. It sounds delicious."

--

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked Bruce later on that night. She put down her book and stood up from the love seat in the parlor and walked over to where her boyfriend was putting on his coat.

"Lucius called. It seems someone tried to steal some Wayne Enterprise weapons. He wants me to look at the surveillance footage." Alexis could tell Bruce was upset, angry at the news. She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What? I can't believe someone would try to steal from the company. How could the even get in Lucius department? I thought it was heavily guarded and secure?"

"I don't know, but im fixing to find out." He paused, "hopefully."

"You will. I'll wait up for you, I want to know what happened." Bruce shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Don't wait up sweetheart. I'll wake you up when I get home, I promise." Alexis nodded and watched him leave. She watched him pull out of the driveway in his new black Viper, tearing down the gravel road to the main gate and peeling out onto the road. Alexis shook her head and sighed. She made her way upstairs and into their bedroom, the bed looking very inviting. She yawned as she glanced at the clock. 10:28 p.m. She crawled into bed, sleep calling her and she laid down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about Bruce.

'I hope everything is alright.' She thought, glancing out the window and up at the full moon. Her eyes started to grow heavy, and sleep overcame her.

--

Alexis didn't know what time it was when she first awoke, but she knew it was late. To late. She quickly sat up and looked at the clock. 3:41 a.m. Alexis couldn't believe how late it was and Bruce still wasn't back. His spot next to her was empty and cold. She quickly got out of bed, put on her dressing gown, and left the room. Her feet padded along on the cold marble floor as she made her way downstairs and into Bruce's study, thinking he was there. But he wasn't. She sighed and wasn't happy when she felt the panic rise up inside her. She quickly made her way back upstairs to Alfred's bedroom. She knocked softly, but no answer.

"Alfred?" She called quietly. But still no answer. She opened the door and peeked inside. Alfred's bed was empty. Now the panic was full fledged. She ran back downstairs to the entry way. She looked out the window to the darkness of outside. Nothing. She walked into the kitchen where she could get a better view of the ten car garage that Bruce kept the cars in. The lights weren't on. She padded back to the entry way and stopped short when she heard a faint thud coming from Bruce's study. Her breath caught in her throat in fear, but quietly made her way back to the study. There was no one there. She listened carefully and heard the noise again. She followed the noise along the wall and stopped at the bookcase, backing up into the piano. The thud sounded again. She squinted her eyes and thought hard.

"What the hell is that?" She whispered to herself and touched the bookcase, running her fingers along the spines of books. She heard the noise again and looked at the bookcase in sheer bewilderment.

"It's coming from inside the bookcase?" She asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. "There must be a way in then." She stated defiantly, now pulling on the books as if the make the hidden door pop open like she had seen done in movies. But no door revealed itself as she pulled on all the books.

"There has to be a way in!" She said loudly, getting frustrated. She immediately looked at the piano. "That's the other old trick." She walked over to the piano and pushed every key. No door opened once again. She now hit two keys at a time and this time it worked. She jumped as she heard the hidden door open, her eyes growing wide at the new found discovery. "I can't believe this." She stated open mouthed. She slowly crept to the open doorway and looked in to see an elevator like contraption filling the space. She hesitantly stepped inside, and looked for a button to push. There were only two. One for up and one for down. She pushed the down button and grabbed onto the iron bars of the box. The speed was a little to fast for her liking. When it finally stopped she was hit with the smell of wet, musty earth. Lights were fixed along the walls of the cave she came to realize.

"I'm in a cave, underneath Bruce's house. Bruce has a secret entrance to this cave in his study." Alexis concluded out loud, dumbfounded. "I can't believe what im seeing right now." She let out an airy chuckle, not believing her eyes. "I must be dreaming." She pinched her arm and hissed. "Nope, im defiantly not dreaming." She said, rubbing the spot on her arm where she pinched herself. She was barefoot and walking on cold, wet, hard stone. She tiptoed carefully through the cave until she came to a round, hollow part of the cave, almost like a gigantic room. She could see a workstation and equipment. But what she saw next would be stamped on her mind forever.

"Bruce?" Alexis asked in disbelief, clutching her chest in shock. Bruce shot up from the chair he was sitting in, where Alfred was tending to a wound on his bare chest. Alexis could see Alfred advert his eyes from hers, and turn to his supplies on the table by the chair Bruce had been sitting in.

"Alexis. What.. What are you doing here? How did you even find..." Bruce started, walking towards his bewildered girlfriend, not believing he was already going to have to explain his secret life.

"I heard noises in the bookcase... You weren't home yet... Late..." Alexis babbled, looking around the cave and staring up at the thousands of bats that lined the ceiling and walls. "Oh Bruce..." She said near tears, not understanding why her boyfriend was wounded, and sitting a bat filled cave as his trusty butler is patching up his wound.

"Alex, sit down, just calm down. I'll explain if you just sit down, please." Alexis let him lead her to the chair where he had been sitting in, Alfred now clearing the table next to it of his supplies and putting them on the workstation. Alexis now caught sight of the huge automobile that sat a couple feet away. It was huge, like tank, and black. She could also hear the sound of rushing water, and saw a 15 foot waterfall behind the large tank like automobile.

"Oh my moons and stars..." She uttered, not even hearing the light chuckle Bruce had emitted and the look that him and Alfred were giving each other.

"Alex honey, look at me." Alexis looked at Bruce, her eyes still wide with wonder, and let him take her hands in his. "Alex what im about to tell you is very important and confidential. Do you understand?" Alexis really couldn't comprehend what he was telling her, but she nodded her head nonetheless. Bruce looked at Alfred who curtly nodded his head. Bruce took in a deep breath and let it out. But before he could explain everything he had been wanting to explain to her for a long time, Alexis fainted.

--

"Alexis? Alexis, honey, wake up." Alexis's eyes fluttered open, staring up into Bruce's dark brown eyes. His eyes were full of concern and anxiety. She sat up in the chair she was sitting in before, letting Bruce hold her up by her arms.

"What... what happened?" She asked softly, looking around the cave, everything coming back to her in a flash. "Oh my goodness."

"Alexis, just stay calm, I'll explain everything, okay?" Alexis only nodded and looked at Alfred who brought a damp wash cloth and put it against her forehead.

"Okay, tell me."

"Alex what im about to tell you can only stay between us three. It's very important and it's a _very _big secret. Okay?" Alexis could see the seriousness etched onto Bruce's face, and she knew whatever he was about to tell her was big news. _Very _big news.

"Okay."

"Alex... im Batman." Alexis quickly cupped her mouth with her hands, her eyes growing wide once again. Bruce could see her breathing begin to deepen and he cupped her face with both hands. "Alex, please, stay calm. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when the right time would be. And this time wasn't the best time... obviously."

"I can't believe this! Any of this! This is to insane!" Alexis now pushed away from Bruce to stand up on her shaky legs.

"Alex don't be like that. It's still me. It's still Bruce. I just have a really big responsibility and commitment to this city. I wanted this." Alexis stared at Bruce hard, taking in his words. She felt herself begin to relax.

"Oh Bruce..." She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Shhhh, Alex, it's okay, really." Bruce held her, soothing her with his words and actions. He rubbed her back and placed tender kisses on her temples and forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone. Master Bruce, please come and see me upstairs so I can finish tending to that gash." Alfred said, walking towards the elevator.

"Alright Alfred." Alfred nodded and left. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a lot to take in. I'm sorry if I over reacted..."

"No, no, don't me sorry. I'm the one who's sorry for keeping this from you. It's just Alfred is the only person who knows. And now you." Alexis looked up at him after he said that.

"I'm glad you think of me that way Bruce, I will keep your secret, I promise." Bruce smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"Thank you. I love you Alex, and that's why I trust you with this and everything else."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rachel asked Alexis for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes Rachel im fine, I promise." Alexis let out an airy laugh hoping Rachel would drop the subject.

"Okay. So are you going to help me pick out a new swim suit for Hawaii?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Dick had presented Rachel with a plane ticket last night for Hawaii. He had never done anything like that for Alexis. She was jealous but then felt selfish and foolish for even thinking that. Then she thought about Bruce and how he never asked her to go on a tropical escape or any sort of get away. She mentally scolded herself again for thinking such things. Bruce was a wonderful man who loved her. She didn't care if he was a billionaire, all she cared about was that he loved her and treated her with respect.

"Of course I will." She smiled at Rachel who returned it and then looked serious, even apologetic.

"Alex I know this must be hard for you and im sorry." Rachel said sincerely. Alexis linked her arm with her best friend and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry Rachel, im very happy for you. You're my best friend, nothing will ever change that." Rachel smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I want a very expense souvenir gift when you go." Rachel laughed and Alexis joined in.

"You got it." She took another sip of her coffee. "So how much work do you have?"

"I have some paper work I have yet to fill out and a three cases to prepare. One of them is tomorrow dealing with a man who was beaten outside his apartment the perpetrator left his wallet after the attack." Rachel laughed.

"How uncommon for a criminal in Gotham City. He must be a newbie." Alexis nodded in agreement.

"A newbie that will be put into jail before he can get tips from the upper class of criminals in Gotham."

**--**

Alexis stared blankly at her computer screen. It was nine o'clock and she still hadn't finished her paperwork for her case tomorrow morning. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She should leave and go home to get some rest but she couldn't leave until the paperwork was done. She looked out of her office and into creepy emptiness. No one was in Wayne Enterprises except security guards and the cleaning crew. Alexis wished someone would walk by so she could start a conversation. She laughed at her desperation and stood up from her chair, stretching. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She stared at the people below and watched them walk into their destinations. She looked up at Gotham City National Bank and saw a dim light coming from a single window on the fifth floor. She squinted her eyes to try to get a better look but only saw shadows. The light suddenly flickered and went off.

"Nosey aren't we?" A female voice said, making Alexis scream. She whirled around to see a woman standing in the middle of her office wearing a black leather suit. The street lights below illuminated the office in a soft, eerie glow and Alexis could see what looked to be small ears protruding from the woman's mask.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked shakily, wishing she was standing closer to her desk where the panic button was underneath. One thing she loved about Bruce was how seriously he took security and only bought the best.

"I'm Catwoman... Obviously." The Catwoman said dryly. Alexis felt stupid for a moment at how obvious it was that the woman was indeed dressed like a black leather cat. The only part of her face that was showing was her ruby red lips. Alexis felt a chill go up her spine.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing to much. I just want to know where Bruce Wayne keeps his most precious items in Wayne Enterprises. I'm talking about his Weapons Department." Alexis looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've never even heard of that Department." Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me now missy. You are Bruce's girlfriend aren't you?" Alexis nodded slowly and walked closer to her desk. "He must tell you everything. Even his secrets. You don't expect me to believe you never heard of his Weapons Department do you?" She cackled and sat down in a chair in front of Alexis's desk. Alex slowly crept her hand under her desk until she found the button. But before she could press it a flash of leather leapt up from the chair and onto her desk, Catwoman grabbing her throat and pulling her close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She hissed, digging her sharp metal claws into her neck. Alexis choked, gripping the Catwomans wrist with both hands, gasping for air. Catwoman smirked wickedly at her and continued to hold her grip. She was stronger than Alexis, much stronger.

"Now tell me where it is!" She growled, Alexis feeling the hot liquid of her bloody trickle down her neck.

"I... don't know... what you are... talking about!" She choked out, her grip getting tighter with every word. She could feel the fuzzy feeling in her head meaning she could pass out at any moment.

"Let her go." A deep, gravely voice ordered from behind Catwoman. It was Batman. Or better yet it was Bruce. Catwoman smiled evilly at Alexis and quickly dragged Alexis across her desk, her flesh ripping away by the claws that were dug deep into her neck. She dropped her onto the ground a _thud _and then turned to face Batman. She held up her hand that had seconds ago been holding Alexis. Blood covered her metal claws and she smirked at Batman before reaching behind her and pulling out a whip, letting it unravel.

"Hello lover." She purred, cracking it against the floor a mere inches from him. Batman didn't flinch or move. He just stood there staring at the mad woman in front of him.

"What do you want?" He growled, as the Catwoman cackled again.

"Like you can help me!" She cracked the whip again, now wrapping itself around Batmans throat. With a quick move he twisted his fist into the hard leather of the whip and jerked it. Catwoman flew across the room into the wall, breaking a small bookcase. Alexis looked up from her spot on the floor, gripping her neck, trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail. Catwoman quickly leapt up from the floor and through a punch and a kick towards Batman who deflected them. She grabbed her whip in a flash and cracked it in fluid motions making Batman back up away from the slaps.

"Sorry to ruin the fun lover but I must be off." She blew him a kiss from her ruby red lips and ran and jumped over Alexis and her desk, cracking a the whip and making the window shatter, and jumped from the tenth story window into the night. Bruce quickly ran to Alexis, kneeling down he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the now opened window.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Bruce said deeply, pulling out what looked like a gun and shot it out into the darkness. He pushed a button on another gadget and Alexis heard the faint rumbling of a vehicle in the distance. Alexis coughed and choked as Bruce quickly jumped out of the window and landed with ease onto the ground, the Tumbler waiting patiently waiting for him. He hit another button the top of the Tumbler opened and slid back. Bruce placed Alexis softly in the passenger seat before jumping into the drivers seat as the Tumbler quickly sealed back. And with a hit of the gas they sped down the streets of Gotham to Gotham General Hospital.

**--**

Alexis awoke in the hospital. She looked around and saw Bruce asleep in a chair by her bed, his head resting on her own bed. She smiled softly at him and ran her fingers through his hair slowly. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her smiling at him he sat up and smiled back at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey beautiful. You've been out for ten hours. How are you feeling?" Alexis shrugged, and tried to speak but nothing came out. She then remembered the night before and quickly let go of Bruce's hand and brought her hands to her neck, feeling the bandages wrapped around her neck. Tears pricked her eyes from panic and fear and she quickly looked at Bruce who had stood up pulled her hands away from her neck.

"Alex look at me. You're alright." He said calmly, looking her straight in the eyes. She blinked and the tears fell down her now red cheeks. Bruce cupped both sides of her face and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she gripped his shirt, pulling him into a hug. Just then the door opened and in walked a doctor, a nurse and Alfred.

"Hello Ms. Parker, my name is Dr. Roleson." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did, nodding in greeting. "I have some good news and some bad news Ms. Parker. The good news is that you are going to be able to talk again. I promise." Alexis looked relived and Bruce smiled reassuringly at her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"And the bad news doctor?" Bruce spoke for the both of them.

"The bad news is that you won't be able to speak for four months. The damage that was done to your throat was quite harmful to you're vocal cords, larynx and esophagus." Alexis felt more tears falling down her cheeks at the doctors words. "I have prescribed you some antibiotics and throat spray. I think taking these medications will speed up your process of recovery. Also I want you to get lots of rest, drink plenty of fluids and only eat soft solids like mashed potatoes and mac n cheese. And try not to talk so you're wounds can heal." Alexis nodded mutely and Bruce gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Hi Ms. Parker, my name is Alice and im going to dress your wounds before you leave today." The nurse named Alice stated, a sweet smile gracing her elderly features.

"She can go home today?" Bruce asked, looking glad that she could already leave so quickly.

"Yes. Alice here will show you how to dress her wounds before you leave so you can tend to them at home. Would you like her to show both of you or just one?"

"Both sir." Alfred spoke up before Bruce could. Bruce smiled warmly at him as did Alexis knowing that Alfred was the medic in the home anyways. He always tended Bruce's wounds when he came home from being Batman, and he always did a great job of making sure Bruce was spick and span. Hence why Bruce was never in a hospital. Alexis wondered why Bruce just hadn't taken her back to the Manor so Alfred could patch her up. Her wounds must have been to serious.

"Alright lets leave Alice to tend to her wounds and then she will tell you how. I'm sure Ms. Parker would like to get dressed as soon as she can." Dr. Roleson smiled at her and shook her hand again. "Take care Ms. Parker. If you need anything, if you're having any pains or anything out of the ordinary don't hesitate to call me." Alexis nodded and smiled at him in thanks. He nodded and walked out of the room with Bruce and Alfred. Alice walked over to Alexis and patted her shoulder.

"You sure are a lucky girl to be dating Mr. Wayne. You can tell that man is deeply in love with you." Alexis smiled and closed her eyes as Alice started dressing her wounds.

**--**

The next morning Alexis awoke to Alfred snapping back the large curtains of her and Bruce's bedroom to let the sunshine in. Alexis blinked and covered her eyes, throwing the huge devout over her head like a stubborn child. Alfred chuckled and walked to the table he had set her breakfast and medication onto. He picked up the silver tray and walked over to her bed, setting it on her bedside table. He pulled the devout back from her and smiled down at her.

"Sleep well?" He asked, receiving a curt nod from Alexis. "You have to eat dear. Doctors orders." She sat up and let Alfred set the breakfast tray on her lap. "For today you have oatmeal and orange juice." Alexis scrunched up her face and looked up at Alfred sadly. He shook his head in understanding. "I know dear but its all you can have. Here, take your medication before you eat." She did as she was told and then started to eat. "Right, I'll leave you be. I'll be back shortly." He nodded and left for Alexis to eat in peace. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She watched the news and then watched some cartoons, making her feel like a child again like she was home sick from school. She grinned at the memories and then sipped her orange juice. Fifteen minutes later Alfred returned, happy to see she had ate all her oatmeal and drank all her juice.

"Did she eat like a good girl?" Bruce teased from the doorway. Alexis snapped her head in his direction, sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Bruce chuckled as did Alfred. "I'll take that as a yes." Alfred nodded. "That's my girl." Bruce cooed, coming to sit down beside his mute girlfriend and kissed her gently. He was still in his pajamas and robe.

"Already done eating your breakfast Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. Bruce grinned and nodded.

"Of course." He smirked pointedly at Alexis who grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Good. I'll leave you two alone. Are you going to dress her wounds Master Wayne or should I?"

"I'll do it Alfred, thank you though." Alfred nodded curtly and left.

"You look beautiful as always." Bruce commented, brushing the back of his knuckles along Alexis's cheeks. She quirked an eyebrow and Bruce laughed. "I'm just stating the truth." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"I don't have to work today or for the rest of the week. I'm staying here with you." Alexis wanted to protest through her body language but Bruce knew she would and stopped her. "It's already done. I am. I want to." She looked lovingly at him and patted the spot next to her where he slept beside her every night. Even if it meant coming in at three in the morning. But still, he was always there when she woke up. He crawled over her and sat up against the headboard as she curled her body into his. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek where he had kissed her. She felt herself become drowsy again from being woken up early and being on medication. The doctor must have given her the drowsy kind so she would get more rest. Her eyes became heavy and that's when she felt Bruce's breathing become slower and more relaxed. He had fell asleep. She smiled and looked up at his beautiful face, and felt her heart melt.

'Even when the man is sleeping he still makes my heart melt.' She thought, and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

**A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for not updating sooner but I've been really busy but now I have some time off to continue my stories! YAY! I hope everyone likes this chapter I really like it! I seen The Dark Knight opening day and saw it again today and probably going again tomorrow lol the movie is just completely AMAZING and INCREDIBLE! Heath Ledger and Christian Bale were utterly fantastic! Heath made you believe The Joker was real and he did a wonderful job, I hope he gets the Oscar Nomination even in death he deserves it, he was SPECTACULAR! If anyone who reviews has seen it I would like to hear what you thought of the movie! Me personally I thin it's one of the best movies of '08 and even in movie history! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I promise I won't keep you all waiting again! Oh and seeing the movie also helped my writing juices start flowing again of course! :)**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alexis walked up and down the hallway outside of Bruce's office while he was having a business meeting over the phone. So much for his time off. Alexis rolled her eyes at the thought. But he is Bruce Wayne after all, he can't stay hidden for long. She played with the him of her shirt impatiently while making her footsteps a little more louder. She walked over to the rails that protected anyone from falling over the edge of the entrance hall. She saw Alfred walk by, making his rounds of dusting. She quickly clapped her hands on the railing trying to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Still not done yet?" She shook her head sadly and he chuckled. "It won't be to much longer dear, im sure of it. Bruce hates business meetings in person just as much as over the phone." Alexis grinned and mutely laughed at his statement. It had been a week since her incident. She still wore the bandages around her neck, but no matter how much she hated it, she'd rather look at the bandages then the scars and bloody scrapes on her neck. She would hope all the scarring would go away. She just wanted smooth, unmarred flesh there again after her healing process. Lt. Gordon and Detective Ramirez stopped by every day to get more information from Alexis about the night Catwoman attacked her. She had wrote down everything that had happened and yet they still thought she knew more even though there wasn't more. She hadn't passed out from the attack so how could there be more? She communicated with a huge paper pad and a pen thanks to Bruce. She had woken up to it sitting on her bedside table one morning and couldn't help but smile. She flipped open the cover and saw Bruce's message written neatly on the first page.

_Now you can yell at me again._

_Love,_

_Bruce_

Alexis had silently giggled at his message, and immediately thought of writing in all caps and using a lot of exclamation points in a heated message to him. He had obviously thought the same thing. They had even started some basic sign language so she could tell them what she wanted or needed.

"Would you like some hot tea Ms. Alex?" Alfred asked politely. Alexis smiled but shook her head. He nodded and continued his cleaning. She went back into her bedroom and grabbed the writing pad and pen. She returned to her spot in front of Bruce's office and listened. She heard his voices and then heard his own agreeing to something. She quickly started pacing again, running a hand through her hair irritated. She made her pacing louder, making sure Bruce could hear her angry footsteps. Twenty more minutes went by until the door swung open, revealing a peeved Bruce Wayne. Alexis jerked to a stop and stared at him, wishing he would say something instead of staring at her intently. His normally warm, caring brown eyes were hard with anger and aggravation. When he didn't speak she quickly flipped open the writing pad and scribbled something down. She turned it for Bruce to see and waited for his reaction.

"Just because I took time off doesn't mean im not still in charge of _my _company." He said darkly, taking a few steps closer to her. She instinctively moved back, hugging the writing pad to her chest. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have paced so loudly. She did act like a child. She quickly wrote something else and turned it for Bruce to see. She even put on a small apologetic smile.

_I'm sorry, but I just wanted to be with you!_

Bruce read the next note and his features softened at her words. He sighed, defeated and gave her a small grin.

"I want to be with you too Alex, but I still have a responsibility." Alexis nodded and walked into his awaiting arms. Bruce didn't want to admit it out loud, but he thought why Alexis wanted to be with him every waking hour was that she was afraid. Afraid that if she was left alone that something or someone would attack her, again. He held her tighter and kissed her temple. "You ready to change you're bandages?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. She pulled back a little and nodded. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to their bedroom.

**--**

Alexis sat on the bathroom counter as Bruce held a wash cloth under the warm water in the sink. Alexis took this moment to study him. She could tell something was bothering him, but he was trying to hide it. He was good at hiding his emotions, to good, and that was unsettling to Alexis. Bruce turned off the water and stood in front of Alexis, tipping her head up slightly so he could put the warm cloth on her aching wounds. She closed her eyes as she felt the comfort of the warm cloth. She heard Bruce chuckle softly and she reopened her eyes to peer down at him.

"What's so funny?" She mouthed slowly so he could read her lips. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"You're just cute when you do that. That's all." Alexis smiled down at him and held the cloth to her throat as he grabbed the ointment, gauze and medical tape. He went to remove the cloth but Alexis shook her head shortly. "A few more minutes?" She nodded and he sighed but agreed. He set down the medical supplies and rested his arms on either side of Alexis, watching her closely as she sat with the cloth to her throat, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of the warmth from the cloth. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes. She winked at him and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his lips. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeper, wishing she could talk or even moan a little. He missed her voice. He released her lips and watched in agony as she licked them and looked at him with lustful eyes. It had been a little over a week since they were intimate and it was driving him insane. And he knew it was driving her insane as well. It wasn't like they couldn't make love, but the pills that Alexis was taking caused her to fall asleep almost immediately after taking them. She tired to not take as much hence why she was so into being with him when she was awake. He looked at his watch and mentally slapped himself. It was almost noon and that meant her afternoon pill and nap. She must have read his mind because when he looked back at her she was suddenly sad.

"I know what you mean sweetheart, trust me." Alexis smirked at him and kissed again before pointing towards the ointment and bandages. Bruce nodded and grabbed the supplies, taking the cloth from Alexis and laying it in the sink. He dried off her neck and then applied the ointment, the cool feeling now against her warm neck sent shivers down her spine. It felt good but also uncomfortable. Bruce noted this and quickly put the bandages around her neck, securing them in place with the medical tape. She waited patiently for him to finish, glad she had someone to care for her. If it wasn't Bruce it was Alfred. Rachel came to visit as much as possible and brought her coffee from their favorite coffee shop from downtown. Alexis wish she could join in with Rachel when she told jokes or a funny story that had happened at work that Alexis had missed. She wanted so badly to be able to laugh or even make a small squeak. She was beginning to forget what her own voice sounded like. She felt like the _Little Mermaid_ after she gave her voice to the sea witch. Only she already had her prince.

"All done. Would you like your medication?" Bruce asked as he helped her off the counter. Alexis nodded sadly, feeling bad for not giving in to his desires. It wasn't like she wanted to but she could feel the dull throbbing of her neck starting and she knew she would have to take a pill. Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead as he led her to the bed, helping her get settled. She grabbed her note pad and wrote down a message for him.

_I'm sorry Bruce, it's not like I don't want to, but I can feel the pain coming on._

Bruce smirked and nodded his head.

"I understand. I'll go get your medication." He left and she laid back against her pillows, and sighed. Bruce returned moments later with her pills and a glass of water. She took them and laid back down as Bruce sat next to her, leaning over her to look into her eyes.

"I love you Alex. And I promise, when you get to feeling a little better I'll plan romantic dinner and then we can make up for lost time." Alexis smiled and nodded her head excitedly. Bruce laughed and kissed her as he got up. "Have a good nap." She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the pills taking their effects and also making the dull pain vanish once again.

**--**

"I'm sorry miss but I don't know what you are talking about! Please, I beg you, let me go!" A middle aged man begged for his life as a woman in all green jerked on his bindings, her glossy pink lips flashed in the light above them.

"And of course I don't believe you." She started to pace back and forth as four men in all black stood guard by the door. The older man looked between her and then men, fearing that out of no where a gun shot was going to erupt and end with him. The woman flipped her long, red curly hair over her shoulders and pursed her lips together.

"I have a family! You can't keep me here!"

"Oh but I can! And by the time im done with you, you won't have a family to go back to." She hissed, punching him in the stomach, earning a howl from the old man.

"Now tell me where I can find Lucius Fox!" The woman yelled, making the old man flinch.

"I told you I don't know!"

"You do! Quit lying to me you stupid old fool!" She punched him again, but this time square in the jaw.

"Maybe he really doesn't know boss?" One man offered, as the woman was about to take another swing. She looked up at the masked man with a sneer.

"Oh really? You think so?" She asked, slowly walking towards him. The man sunk back a little in her presence, but quickly regained his composure.

"Just... maybe he's telling the truth." He stated, nodding towards the now bleeding old man.

"Maybe you're right." She countered and swiftly turned around on her foot and walked back over to the old man.

"Alright I believe you Mr. Gilbert." The old man looked up at her in shock.

"R. R. Really?" He stuttered, blinking up at her through the harsh florescent lights. She laughed hysterically, whirling around and grabbing Mr. Gilbert by his shirt collar.

"Of course I don't believe you! I don't believe or trust anyone in this town except for my trusted partner, who, sadly couldn't be with us tonight as she's on her own mission." She twisted her fist tighter into his shirt. "I know you know where Mr. Fox is, but either someone has bribed you not to squeal, or you're just a really, really good friend. You have worked with him for twenty years at Wayne Enterprises, so of course you know him! I'm not stupid you know!" Mr. Gilbert winced at her grip as it began to obstruct his airway. She grinned wickedly at him before continuing. "But as for you, im sure no one will miss you. Except, maybe, you're family. But do I care? No!" And she peeled off her poison lip protectors made from rubber, and pressed her lips against his, feeling him quiver and shake from the poisoning entering his body. She pulled back and watched as he gave his final breath and slouched against the chair. She smiled triumphantly and looked at the men in black still guarding the door. She walked over to the man who had addressed that Mr. Gilbert didn't know anything. Clearly when she hired him she didn't notice his stupidity.

"What is your name again?" She asked.

"Collin..Collin Waters."

"Well Collin Waters, I clearly made a mistake hiring you." She snapped her figures and as the door opened and she left the room she heard a gun shot and smirked to herself.

"Oh I am bad. And I _love _it."

**--**

Alexis awoke with a headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat up. She looked at the clock. It was 3:30 p.m. Wow she had took a long nap. But what was even stranger was that no one had woke her up. She got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to check for sounds of the living. It was quiet. To quiet. She slipped out and walked down the hallway to the stairs and stood at the top. For kicks she slapped the staircase railing with her had as loud as she could. No one came. She frowned and walked down quickly, taking two steps at a time. She walked into the kitchen but it was empty. She entered the study and it was also empty. She walked over to the bookcase and listened for any sounds. Nothing. She couldn't be to sure though. But she didn't really want to go down to that creepy place. She would check back later after she searched every where else. She checked all the rooms downstairs and no luck. She went back upstairs and check all the rooms up there. No luck there either. She went back downstairs and stepped outside in the backyard. She felt relief wash over her when she saw Alfred in the flower garden tending to the weeds and watering the plants. She quickly made her way over to him, making sure she made some noise so she wouldn't startle the older gentleman. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Ah Ms. Alex! Have a nice nap?" Alfred asked, clipping a dead flower from its bush. She nodded and tapped his shoulder. She mouthed 'where's Bruce?' and Alfred put down his clippers and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Alex but he left about an hour ago. One of his employees was murdered." Alexis gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "I know its tragic." Alexis nodded and sat down on the stone bench that was nestled between two pink rose bushes. She breathed in their sweet scent and grinned. She watched Alfred trim more bushes and clean up some flowers. An hour later they walked back into the house just as Bruce was walking in the front door. He smiled at Alexis who quickly ran to greet him. He picked her up and hugged her, placing a sweet kiss on her pink lips.

"Hello beautiful. How was your afternoon?" She mouthed 'it was good' and smiled. "Glad to hear it. Oh, im sorry I didn't wake you up before I left, but you looked so peaceful." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head to tell him it was okay. He nodded, kissed her again and then walked with her into the kitchen where Alfred was washing his hands, fixing to start dinner.

"So did you find anything out Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as he opened the refrigerator.

Bruce sighed and nodded. "It seems he was poisoned. But there was no traces of his in his mouth or on his tongue. No needles holes were found either. It's very strange indeed."

"My word. Who could do such a thing?" Alfred asked aghast.

"I don't Alfred, I just don't know. First this happens to Alex, and now to Mr. Gilbert. It could be the Catwoman or someone else. They found a single strand of red hair and forensics did all they could but couldn't find an identity. Alexis frowned in thought and tried to remember if she saw what the Catwomans hair color was. She was wearing a leather mask that covered her whole head and she couldn't remember seeing any traces of hair peeking out of the top of her mask.

"Alex? You alright?" Bruce asked as he placed his hand on hers. She looked at him and nodded. "I'm sure you're starving." Bruce noted and Alexis put a hand on her stomach and nodded. Bruce chuckled and kissed her hand. "What's for dinner Alfred" Bruce asked for the both of them.

"Lasagna just like my mother use to make."

"Oh his mothers lasagna is amazing. I've never met his mother but im glad she passed all her recipes down to her son." Bruce stated, smiling at Alfred who laughed.

"Glad I could help Master Wayne."

**--**

After dinner Alexis and Bruce retired to the library for a quiet evening. And of course that meant Bruce doing some paper work while Alexis caught up on her reading. After awhile she put down her book and looked over at Bruce who was writing fervently. When Bruce finally got the feeling that someone was staring at him and looked up to see Alexis staring at him he set down his pen, linked his hands together and rested them on the table in front of him.

"What?" He asked calmly. She forgot her note pad upstairs so she stood up and walked over to his desk, pointing at the paper and pen he was using. He nodded and pulled out the desk drawer and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He handed them to her.

_Is something bothering you?_

She moved her hand so Bruce could read what she wrote. After he read it he looked up at her and furrowed his brow.

"Why would you think something is bothering me?" He asked. She sat on his desk and shrugged.

_I know when something is bothering you Bruce._

_And something _is _bothering you._

_What is it?_

Bruce sighed and moved his chair so he was sitting between her legs. He took her hands in his and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

"I just think that ever since this incident happened to you... You don't want to be left alone. That's why you get so angry or nervous when im gone. Even if I am here but in a different room. Hence the angry pacing in front of my office this morning." Alexis looked down at her feet, feeling guilty and caught. It was true. She didn't want to be alone. Afraid that Catwoman would come back to do something worse to her. Even though she knew that Wayne Manor was one of the safest places in the whole of Gotham, but still, she was a nervous wreck. Bruce tilted her chin up, making her look at him. Her eyes were now glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, gripping his shoulders and bending over so her forehead rested against his.

"Don't be. I understand Alex. I promise, no matter what, I won't let anything happen to you. I may be this cities hero, but im your personal hero." Alexis cupped his face and tilted it upwards until their lips met.

"I love you." She mouthed, a tear slipping down her cheek. Bruce wiped it away and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

**--**

"Good morning Mr. Wayne. How is Alexis doing?" Lucius Fox greeted Bruce a week later in his office.

"She's getting better everyday. Thank you for asking." Bruce shook his hand and offered him a seat.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"So what brings you to my office Mr. Fox? Usually im the one in your office." Bruce countered. Lucius chuckled at the personal joke they shared and nodded.

"Very true Mr. Wayne, very true. But I was wondering if it was such a good idea to have your annual fundraiser for the hospitals in Gotham City. As one man was murdered, a good friend of mine who died at my expense, and you're girlfriend who was attacked and now cannot speak. Don't you think you're fundraiser will be a target?" Bruce took in every word that Lucius said, knowing that the wise old man was right. Bruce had thought about holding off the fundraiser until the perpetrator or perpetrators were caught. But then he thought about not letting the criminals over take his power in Gotham City, and to just go along with normal life as if nothing was going on.

"I think Lucius it will be alright to go ahead with the fundraiser. It is a yearly affair and its better if we don't the crimes being committed effect our normal ways of life. We don't want them to think that they have won and watch us barricade ourselves in her homes."

"I believe you are right Mr. Wayne." Lucius smiled genuinely and stood up from his chair to shake Bruce's hand in leaving. "Fine choice of words." Bruce shook his hand and smiled as Lucius turned to leave. "I've been working on a suit for you too Mr. Wayne." He called over his shoulder. Bruce instantly perked up, his interest taking the better of him.

"Oh really? When will I get to see it?"

"At the fundraiser. Just in case." Lucius gave Bruce a knowing wink and left his office. Bruce laughed and shook his head.

**A/N: I just couldn't wait to write another chapter and plus, I went to see The Dark Knight AGAIN today with my Mom and Uncle. Third day in a row and on opening weekend, that's a new record for me lol Thank you to Silver Huntress2 for the nice long review and opinion on The Dark Knight. I do agree with you, I wish we could have seen more Two-Face/Harvey Dent, but a lot of people are wondering who will be the next villain in the third and last installment of the movies. Maybe Catwoman or The Riddler. Lucius Fox played by Morgan Freeman said a line in the movie mentioning a cat when he was telling Bruce/Christian about his flying suit. Many people have taken notice to that line! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Maybe more reviews on this chapter and I will update sooner! :) **

**OfLoveAndLust**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alexis laid in bed watching the nightly news, waiting for Bruce to come back from his nightly duties of being Batman. It was two hours ago that they saw the flood light baring his symbol in the sky above the manor. She flipped between channels after the news went off, wishing the time would hurry up and go by. It was almost eleven and still no Bruce. Before she knew he was Batman she remembered waking up at two, three o'clock in the morning and not finding him in bed next to her. His lateness was starting to improve. He now usually rolled into bed a around midnight or one. She sighed and leaned back into her pillows more, loving the way they fitted her shoulders, neck and head. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes briefly. She heard a flourish of fabric and saw a dark figure land on the balcony outside of the bedroom. Bruce. She quickly started to panic as he never came back through this way, he always entered the hidden tunnel in the Tumbler where Alfred waited to tend to his nightly wounds. But tonight something was wrong. She whipped back the contents of the bed and ran to the balcony doors, flinging them open. Bruce immediately slumped in her arms as she tried to help him inside. Now more than ever she wished she could speak. She helped him to the bed and then turned on the lights in the bedroom. She kneeled down in front him, searching his eyes for answers. He was trying to catch his breath, but all the same brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's nothing major Alex." He said roughly in his Batman voice. She loved the way he hide his normal voice and used the more gravely, deeper voice to portray Batman. But still, it sent shivers up her spine, both good and bad. She quickly went to her bedside table to retrieve her note pad and pen.

_What happened?_

Bruce read her note and sighed heavily.

"I was in the parking garage of Wayne Enterprises. Three white vans all had suspects, criminals that are associated with the Catwoman. So Lt. Gordon thinks. I had to fight off a few men with knifes and guns, but one of them got me twice." Bruce winced as another wave of pain shot through him. "Go get Alfred Alex, please." Alexis nodded her head and ran from the room and to Alfred's. The old butler quickly opened his door, pulling on his robe.

"Ms. Alexis? What's wrong?" He asked, stepping out of his bedroom. Alexis jabbed her finger at her and Bruce's bedroom, panic written on her face. Alfred immediately understood and fell into a fast paced step with Alexis back into the bedroom.

"Master Wayne! What happened?" Alfred asked he rushed to help Bruce out of his Batman attire.

"Stab wounds." Bruce growled deeply, still not letting go of his Batman voice.

"Look for yourself." Bruce said, taking off his mask and reaching behind his back to take off the rest of his body suit. Alfred assisted him, seeing Bruce hiss from the pain.

"Right, sorry. I'll be right back, I have to get my extra first aid kit from my room." He quickly left the room to fetch the kit. Alexis patted Bruce's armor like uniform, asking him if he wanted her to take it off.

"Please." He said gruffly. Alexis took off as much as she could until he was only left with the bottom half of his suit. Alfred returned with the first aid kit and went to work on Bruce.

"Ms. Alexis? Could you bring me a bowl of warm water and a couple of wash cloths?" Alexis nodded and swept from the room and into the kitchen to get a bowl and warm water. When she returned Alfred had gotten Bruce completely out of his uniform. Bruce now sat on the bed in only his black briefs. Alexis brought Alfred the bowl of warm water and went into the bathroom for the wash clothes. She sat down next to Alfred and watched him work on Bruce. Bruce's eyes were heavy lidded with sleep and discomfort. She reached out for his hand which he gladly accepted. Her worried eyes raked over his bruised and battered body. She hadn't seen him so beat up in what seemed like months. A deep gash was on Bruce's lower stomach while another one was across his left biceps. Those thugs really did a number on him. After Alfred stitched him up he gave Bruce some pain pills.

"You're lucky they didn't go any deeper Master Wayne." Alfred noted, starting intently at Bruce who only nodded. Alfred looked at Alexis who gave him a small smile in thanks. He nodded and patted her shoulder while he passed her, and left the couple to get some rest. Bruce sat in the same spot while Alexis cleaned up the bowl and wash clothes in the bathroom. When she came out she went and sat on her knees, looking up at him. He opened his tired eyes and gave her the best smile he could muster at that moment. She looked at him affectionately. Her eyes held worry and love. Her eyes roamed over his battered body again. She reached out, letting her fingers graze the stitches that were below his ribs on his right side. She felt him hiss from the contact, the muscles there contracting from her touch. She recoiled and looked up at him in apology.

"It's okay." He tried his best to smile again but she stood up before he could and helped him further back onto the bed until they reached the pillows. She adjusted his pillow and watched him sigh with content. She bent over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before she could pull back she felt his hand nestle the back of her head, curling into her soft brown curls.

"Thank you." He whispered. Finally the real Bruce voice was back. She smiled and kissed him, relishing the feeling of his soft skin against hers. "I love you." He murmured against her lips. She kissed him harder, letting him know she loved him too. She felt him smile against her lips.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She pulled back a little to stare into his caring brown eyes. She shook her head slowly, telling him not to be sorry. He nodded his head slightly, understanding what she meant. She gently brushed her fingers over his eyes, telling him to go to sleep.

He chuckled. "Okay." She turned on her side, bringing him with her, careful not to hurt him. He wrapped his arm around her possessively and kissed her forehead before finally closing his eyes.

**--**

"So how you feeling today?" Rachel asked an annoyed looking Alexis the next day. Alexis gave her a look and sighed. She quickly wrote down her response and pushed it over to Rachel.

_Rachel, I wish you would stop asking me that!_

_I'm fine!_

Rachel blanched after reading it and gave Alexis a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Alex." Alexis patted Rachel's hand and gave her small smile. Rachel returned it and then started talking about work and Dick. Alexis listened like a good friend. An hour later Rachel left and Alexis went back up to her bedroom. She turned on the TV and opened her wardrobe and began to pick out an outfit for the day. She settled on a pair of jeans and a green baby doll blouse. She was about to turn off the TV when she saw Bruce talking to a reporter in front of Wayne Enterprises. She quickly turned up the volume and listened to the report.

"Mr. Wayne has just released word that he will still be having his annual fundraiser this Saturday night. Tell us Mr. Wayne why you are still going through with the party, even when all the crimes have been going in the city?"

"Well Mrs. Williams I feel that we should not let the perpetrators ruin our every day life. We should keep going on with our lives and let the police handle everything that is going on. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to. Thank you." Bruce smiled at the camera and shook the reporters hand and walked up the steps and into Wayne Enterprises. Alexis smiled at the TV and then turned it off. She really needed to get out of the house. She was bored and actually felt pretty good. She wanted to go into Gotham and shop or go do something. Hell, she would even go back to work. She got up made her way downstairs into the kitchen where Alfred was cleaning up from breakfast. She sat down at the kitchen island and sighed as loud as she could, causing the old butler to turn around.

"Bored are we?" He asked with a chuckle. Alexis nodded sadly, being sure to give him her puppy dog eyes. "Aw don't look at me like that Ms. Alex!" Alexis only stuck her bottom lip out more. "You want to go into the city?" Alexis perked up, shaking her head excitedly. Alfred laughed and gave her his warm, caring smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Alexis stood up and bounced over to him hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Go get dressed. I'll meet you in the foyer in fifteen minutes." She nodded and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her bedroom to get dressed.

**--**

Later that evening Alfred, Alexis and Bruce were enjoying a delicious dinner as always, thanks to Alfred when the phone rang. Bruce looked up quizzically, but stood up to answer it.

"Shall I Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, setting down his knife and fork. Alexis stopped eating her mashed potatoes to look at Bruce.

"No Alfred I'll get it." Bruce walked the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Alexis looked at Alfred who shrugged. She too shrugged and went back to her soft food meal while wishing she was having a steak along with Alfred and Bruce. Alexis tapped her fork on her plate to get Alfred's attention. He looked up from his plate and saw Alexis nod her head towards Bruce in question.

"I don't know who it could be Ms. Alex." He stated and looked at Bruce who was deep in conversation.

"Have they found any leads yet?" Bruce asked, rubbing a hand over his face. It was bad news. Alexis felt her appetite disappear. She put down her fork and looked at Alfred who also put down his silverware.

"I don't like the sound of that." Alfred stated. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll be there in twenty minutes." And with that Bruce hung up the phone. Alfred and Alexis gave them their full attention.

"There's been another murder. This time at Wayne Enterprises. Stephen Homes was found in his office tied to his chair, his throat slit." Alexis gasped and stood up from her seat. Alfred shook his hand and sighed deeply. "I have to go down to the police station." Alfred nodded and stood up.

"I'll drive you Master Wayne."

"Alfred you don't have to." Bruce countered but Alfred wouldn't hear it.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." Bruce nodded and Alfred left the kitchen. He looked at Alexis who was still holding his hand, looking apprehensive.

"You want to come?" He asked gently but she shook her head. "Are you sure? This is the safest place in Gotham, but still, I don't think you should stay by here by yourself." Alexis sighed and shook her head at him. She kissed him and started to walk away. He sighed but understood. She knew she was clingy the past week and she was trying to separate herself from him. He really did want her to go with him but she didn't want to go. He was worried for her safety. He walked out into the foyer just as she topped the stairs. She turned around and leaned against the railing with a sexy smirk.

"Don't do that Alex, you're tempting me." Bruce chuckled, putting on his coat. Alexis laughed silently and waved goodbye to him. He winked at her and opened the door and walked out. Alexis stayed there and watched the empty space where Bruce had been standing just seconds before. She finally turned and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. She needed a nice hot shower.

**--**

"Alex? Alex wake up." Alexis slowly opened her eyes, seeing Bruce hovering above her, a sweet smile gracing his luscious lips. Alexis smiled sleepily and sat up, looking at the clock. It was ten o'clock. She looked back at Bruce.

"I know. It took longer than expected." He ran a hand through her hair, stopping at the nape of her neck. "Everything is fine though. I still can't believe this happened. Again." Alexis cupped his cheek and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She mouthed. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"I know. But I think it is."

"Why?" She mouthed, not understanding how he thought it was his fault.

"I should have been there. I should have known when something was going on." Alexis shook her head again more firmly.

"It is not your fault." She mouthed slowly, making him look her in the eyes. Bruce melted under her gaze and nodded, defeated.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back." Alexis nodded and watched him take off his shirt and pants. He walked into the bathroom with his white briefs on, not knowing Alexis was watching him. Her hearted flip flopped at the sight of him as did her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed Bruce. No, _wanted _Bruce. She hadn't taken her pill that night, so she had fallen asleep on her own. She was good to go. She flipped back the contents of the bed and tip toed to the bathroom door, making sure he didn't hear her.

'This is going to be my second shower tonight.' She thought with a grin. When she heard the water turn on she cracked the door open to peek inside. She heard the splattering of the water over his body and grinned wickedly as she walked fully into the bathroom.

She walked over to the bathroom counter and began peeling off the bandages around her neck. She visibly flinched at the sight of her marred flesh, but looked closer and could tell that some of it was beginning to fade. She smiled brightly at the fact. The steam from the hot shower was already starting to build up inside the bathroom and she quickly stripped off her clothing. She walked over to the marble shower and opened the steamed clad door. Bruce immediately whirled around, his wet hair getting ruffled and sticking to his forehead from his actions. Alexis smiled at him and winked. Bruce chuckled but returned her smile, beckoning her inside with a nod of his head. She quickly stepped in and into his awaiting arms, feeling the warm water hit her already heated body. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands roaming over her wet body freely. Alexis moaned in the back of her throat, loving his hands on her flesh.

"It's been to long." Bruce whispered hoarsely, making his way down her neck softly, making sure not to be to rough. He heard her quick intake of breath and looked up into her eyes, seeing embarrassment and fear.

"You look beautiful Alex. I already see an improvement." He stated sincerely, pecking her lips when he saw her smile. He trailed down the middle of her chest, kneeling down in front of her, his tongue tracing the water that beaded down her flat stomach. Alexis breathed in sharply, gripping his shoulders as he nipped the flesh below her belly button. He looked up at her with a smirk of mock arrogance, making Alexis laugh silently. Bruce couldn't help the laugh that escaped his own wet lips and continued his torture until Alexis was begging him to do the deed. He stood back up and kissed her, his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips and granted him access which he gladly took. Their tongues fought for dominance as Alexis tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him if that was even possible. He backed her against the cold tile, grabbing her leg and bringing it up to his hips. She instinctively wrapped his around, knowing what was coming next.

"So much for the romantic dinner." Bruce quipped, giving her that sexy smirk of his that he only gave her.

"This is much better." Alexis mouthed, kissing him again. She felt him smile against her lips. 'No dinner could ever live up to this.' She thought happily and let Bruce take full advantage of her body.

**A/N: I hope this chapter ended well for everyone cackles evilly. I just had to right that and I had fun writing it. I also got some e-mails that I have knew readers to the story so welcome and thank you for reading! Oh and see that blue button in the left corner of the page? Just press that and leave me a review because they make my day! :)**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well look who's back." Alexis turned around to see Lucius Fox walking into the cafeteria, a warm smile on his lips. She gave him a hug and took out pad and pen.

_I couldn't be contained in that house any longer._

Lucius chuckled and patted her on the back. "I understand." She stirred her coffee and listened to Lucius talk about the board meeting they had that morning with a client from Iceland.

"Alex there you are! Come quick, we have a problem!" Rachel hissed as she ran to grab Alexis's hand, dragging her with her. Alexis waved goodbye to Lucius who looked on, confused. Alexis and Rachel ran all the way to the elevator and once inside, Rachel explained.

"I'm sorry but you are about to miss the most epic fight of all time." She said giddily, catching Alexis off guard. She raised an eyebrow in question and Rachel laughed out loud. "Bruce and Sylvia are having a huge argument! Bruce caught her in the office bathroom screwing Darrell from the Insurance Department." Alexis gasped and stared wide eyed at Rachel. Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly but nodded all the same. "I know! Isn't it great! Now she'll be out of all our hair! I bet Bruce will make you his secretary now." Rachel stated but Alexis shook her head. "I know you work with me but I can handle all the cases. Maybe it will last only a few weeks until he hires a new one. You could even interview all the women that apply!" Alexis thought this over and a smile began to creep upon her face. When they reached Bruce's floor Alexis and Rachel raced down the long hallway to Bruce's office, coming to a screeching halt outside the glass doors that adorned his name. No one was there. Alexis looked at Rachel in question.

"They must be in his office or the board room." Rachel opened the door and walked in, Alexis in toe. Then they could hear it. The raised voice of Bruce and crying coming from his office. Rachel quietly made her way over to his doors, pressing her ear to the wooden door.

"Oh man he's ripping into her!" Rachel squealed quietly. Alexis laughed mutely and walked to the over door, pressing her own ear against that door.

"I can't believe you would do this Sylvia! After all that has been offered to you, you go and do something as stupid as this!" Bruce said loudly, disdain and disappoint clear in his voice. Alexis felt her heart go out to him, having to fire someone but that wench deserved it. She heard crying erupt now, deep, aching sobs that made her giggle to herself. Rachel snorted next to her with laughter, making Alexis smack her arm.

"What?" She whined. Alexis rolled her eyes but smiled as she put her ear back against the door.

"Please Mr. Wayne I beg you! I _need _this job!" Sylvia begged, sniffing in the process.

"I'm sorry Sylvia but you're fired. Pack up your things immediately. I'll have Gus escort you out." Bruce said, the conversation finalized. So he thought.

"Come one Bruce. I see the way you look at me. I know you want me. I mean, how could you not? I bet your little girlfriend can't please you the way that I can." Tina purred. Footsteps. Alexis's blood boiled. Rachel gasped and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll do the right thing Alex. The man loves you!" Rachel whispered frantically, afraid for her best friend and also her other best friend in the other room. She knew Bruce way to well to know that he would never cheat on a girlfriend.

"How dare you!" Bruce said loudly, completely disgusted by his ex-secretary's words. "Get out _now_! I love Alex and I will only love her and no one else! Especially you! Now get out of my sight!" Bruce's voice rose with each word. Alexis wanted to run in there and kiss him madly at his words. She beamed at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear. A slap was heard and heavy, angry footsteps. Alexis and Rachel quickly scrambled away from the doors just as the one Alexis had her ear against burst open. Sylvia stormed out, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Alexis and Rachel. She glared daggers at Alexis. Alexis smiled triumphantly at her and did what any grown up would do. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why I never..." Sylvia started but trailed off and stomped over to her desk and started packing up her things.

"Please send Gus up to escort Ms. Haring from the building." Bruce instructed into his phone. He turned around to see Alexis smiling at him. His eyes widened and then softened at her expression. He smiled back and gestured her in. She made her way over to him, placing a steamy kiss to his lips.

"I love you." She mouthed, kissing him again for good measure.

"I love you too. I can't believe you heard that." He laughed and then laughed harder as Rachel walked in, giving him a thumbs up. "You too?" He groaned, running a hand over his face from embarrassment. Bruce Wayne, embarrassed, that hardly never happens.

"You bet we did! I heard the beginning of it and had to go get Alex to hear the rest of it! _Great _job by the way." Rachel laughed, taking a seat in a leather chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Wayne you wanted me to handle a problem?" Gus one of the security guards asked, stepping into his office.

"Ah, yes, Gus. I would like you to escort Ms. Haring here from the building. She's been fired. And just in case she tried something, I wanted you to take care of it." Bruce said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Gus smiled and nodded his head.

"Right away Mr. Wayne." Sylvia grabbed her box of belongings and looked up at Gus, a pretty big guy and very intimidating, but a real sweetheart if you really knew him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and seemed to grow smaller under his intense gaze. She pouted the whole way out of the office, sending one last glance Bruce's way. He stood his ground and watched as Alexis and Rachel waved goodbye to her, only making her more angry.

"Now I need a new secretary." Bruce stated with a sigh as sat down in his chair. Alexis perched herself on his desk, hoping he wouldn't ask her. She didn't know if she could handle the stress of being Bruce Wayne's secretary.

"I think Alexis should be your secretary until you hire a new one. Or better yet, let her interview the people that are interested in the job." Rachel spoke up, earning her a glare from Alexis. She gave her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a great idea. You don't that many cases to work on now so why not?" Bruce said, looking at his girlfriend hopefully. She shook her head and got off the table, walking over to one of the many glass windows over looking Gotham.

"Rachel will help you with the interviews as you can't talk, but the decision will be totally up to you." Bruce added, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but smile but still shook her head. "Come on Alex. Whoever you like, whoever you want to work for me." Alexis turned around in his arms and stared up into those pleading brown orbs. She was defeated. She nodded her head. "Thank you!" Bruce said, kissing her and looking back at Rachel. "Are you sure you can handle the department without her?"

"I did just fine before she came along." Rachel stated, receiving another glare from Alexis. "I'll be here when you decided to do interviews. Just send me an e-mail. But for now, I have to go back to work. Bye you two." And with that she left the office.

"Come on, I'll show you the basics." Bruce took Alexis's hand and lead her to her new desk.

**--**

The next day Alexis sat at her new desk copying down messages that were left on the phone recorder. Since she couldn't talk Bruce recorded a message on the phone telling clients that they would have to leave a message and he would get back to them as soon as possible. Then, Alexis would listen to the messages and copy them down and give them to Bruce. When clients would come in she would write a message for them, some giving her an odd look and then recognition would dawn on their faces.

"You're that girl that got attacked by Catwoman!" Alexis hated when people would say that, but she would only give them a fake smile and nod. Bruce gave her plenty to do that kept her running around Wayne Enterprises all day. He didn't take it easier on just because she was his girlfriend that was for sure. She didn't mind though it kept her busy and made the day go by faster. Rachel would stop by every two hours to check in and see if she needed any help. When Rachel was there she would answer the phone while Alexis would make a run to another floor. Finally when five o'clock came around her and Rachel shut down everything, and cleaned up.

"I guess im out of here. I'll see you tomorrow. Good job today Alex." Rachel commented, hugging her and leaving the office, leaving only her and Bruce. Alexis walked into his office where he was just finishing up a phone call and waited patiently for him to finish. She walked over to one of the windows and looked down at the pedestrians below. It seemed like a flood of people erupted from Wayne Enterprises as they left to go home to their families or whatever they went home to every night. Alexis watched them all scatter and smiled.

"You okay?" Bruce asked, coming to stand beside her, looking down at what she looking at. She turned to him and nodded, the smile still on her lips. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, his own smile gracing his features. She shook her head and hugged him, leaning her head on his strong chest, breathing in his scent. Bruce wrapped his arms around her protectively, resting his chin on her hair.

"I hope your first day didn't scare you." He said, looking down into her eyes. She widened her eyes in mock horror and clamped a hand to her chest.

"It was awful!" She mouthed, Bruce chuckling at her antics. She finally cracked another smile and laughed. "It was fine." She mouthed, kissing him.

"Good. The Gotham City Times are releasing the wanted ad in the paper tomorrow morning." Bruce announced and Alexis looked relieved. "Oh it couldn't have been that bad!" Bruce asked, laughing.

"It wasn't!" Alexis mouthed defensively. Bruce kissed her again and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Come on. Lets go home."

**--**

Later that night Alexis and Bruce lay in bed, Alexis reading and Bruce quietly watching the news. He looked over at his girlfriend who was deeply engrossed in her book and smiled softly. He was the luckiest man alive. He felt his mouth part slightly at the sight of her gently biting her lower lip. She turned the page, completely oblivious to her audience.

'That woman just doesn't know what she does to me.' Bruce thought, lust over coming him as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"Alex." He said hoarsely, not being able to take it anymore. She glanced at him, placing her marker in the book and setting it down on her lap.

"What?" She mouthed.

"You haven't taken a pill yet have you?" Bruce whispered, inching closer to her. First she furrowed her eyebrow in question and then it hit her. She smirked at him and sat up. She wagged a finger at him, like he was child in trouble. Bruce chuckled but quickly moved his body on top of hers, causing her to sink back down into the soft bed, hair splayed out across her pillow.

"You are something else." Alexis mouthed, shaking her head but smiling all the same.

"I can't help it when im with you." He said quietly, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. It would seem that Alexis would never be able to take her nightly pill ever again.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter but I've really been thinking about this story and The Dark Knight and how I could mash them together even though I already have Catwoman and Ivy which I am kind of regretting having in my story, I don't know but what do you all think? I know I wouldn't be able to write The Joker very good but I guess I could try. I'm not quitting the story just trying to figure out how I could thicken the plot. Anyways let me know in your reviews and please review! Thank you for reading! :)**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Two months later..._

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go in there." Before he got an answer he got a kick to the face, sending him falling to the ground.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." A woman hissed, snapping her fingers at her henchmen who quickly opened the doors of Gotham City Bank for her and her partner.

"Nice kick." Another woman complimented, giving her a smirk.

"Thanks. I try." She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and stepped over the security guard now groaning in pain. "Next time I hope you'll be smarter."

**--**

Bruce awoke with the feeling that someone was missing from his bed. He let his arm slip out from under the sheets to where Alexis should have been sleeping but no one was there. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room.

"Alex?" He called out sleepily, looking at the clock. Six o'clock in the morning. He groaned from exhaustion and wondered where she could be so early on a Saturday morning. He flipped back the sheets and stood up, stretching as he did so. "Alex?" He called out again, more loudly. He saw the bathroom light shining under the door and cautiously made his way over. He raised up a fist and knocked lightly. No answer. "Alex are you in there?" He asked, knocking again. Still no answer. He turned the door knob and was glad that it wasn't locked but opened freely. He walked in and saw Alexis staring at herself in the mirror, looking shocked. Bruce rushed over, grabbing her shoulders gently and turning her to make her look at him.

"Alex what is it? Are you alright?" He asked worried, cupping either side of her face, his eyes searching hers for any sign of emotion. He saw tears start welling in her eyes and then heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"I can talk again." She said softly, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. Bruce immediately lite up, pulling her to him and picking her up and spinning her around while they both laughed with happiness.

"Oh Alex! Oh it is so good to hear your voice again." He sat her down and kissed her, wiping the tears from her glowing face.

"You're glad to hear it? Look who you're talking to!" She teased, her smile never leaving her face. "Oh it feels _so _good to talk again! No more writing, and no more carrying around that stupid paper pad!" She cried out, hugging Bruce again as he laughed.

"I actually might miss that pad and pen." Bruce commented, receiving a slap to the arm from Alexis. "What?" Bruce asked sheepishly, still getting a grin from his girlfriend.

**--**

"Oh Alex it is great to hear your voice again! Now you can really tell me what has been going in your head." Rachel said the next day over breakfast. Alexis giggled and took a bite of her bacon.

"Just that I hated not being able to talk and I missed being able to talk to my best friend." Rachel put her hand over her heart in mock fondness.

"Oh Alex that's so sweet!" She cooed, both women erupting with laughter.

"Really though. I missed talking to you Rachel."

"I really missed talking to you too Alex."

"I especially missed talking to Bruce. Telling him my thoughts, and even yelling at him." Rachel chuckled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure he didn't miss the yelling." Rachel said, sipping her coffee. "At least the scars are almost gone. Couple more weeks and there should be no traces of them." Rachel commented, looking over Alexis's neck that she could. Alexis nodded and touched her neck out of memory.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Rachel reached across the table and placed her hand over Alexis's.

"They will disappear." Alexis didn't want any sign of what had happened to her those two months earlier. She was beginning to have nightmares from that night, why she just started having them she didn't know. All she did know was that her dreams would shift and turn into something more.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Alexis looked up at her worried friend and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah im fine. So, what has been going on with you and Dick lately?"

"Well as you know since we got back from the vacation things have taken a whole new turn. I think he's going to propose." Rachel whispered the last part making Alexis choke on her coffee.

"Propose? Are you serious?" She asked loudly, clearly stunned by the matter. Rachel giggled and hushed her friend.

"Yes im serious! He's been really lovey dovey lately, a lot more than usual and I saw him at the jewelry store the other day. I just happened to pass by and there he was, talking to the clerk." Rachel couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face. As for Alexis she couldn't stop thinking about the news. Dick was going to propose to Rachel. Possibly. Still the matter of the situation was unbelievable.

'There you go again Alex with the jealousy!' She thought angrily to herself.

"I hope you're right Rachel. You two are perfect for each other." Alexis said sincerely, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Alex. That means a lot to me. Your blessing." Rachel said, her eyes getting glassy.

"Oh Rachel don't cry. Please, you're going to make me cry." Alexis begged, laughing softly at her friend. Rachel blinked back her tears and shook her head.

"I won't I promise." She sniffled and Alexis rolled her eyes. She got up out of her seat and went to sit next to Rachel who immediately engulfed her in a hug. "Okay im breaking my promise." She cried quietly, making Alexis smile.

"Me too."

**--**

"So how was breakfast?" Bruce asked once Alexis got back from her tearful breakfast.

"Eventful." She said, kissing Bruce in greeting. He noticed her puffy eyes and gently grasped her arms.

"Have you been crying?" He asked tentatively. Rachel smiled but nodded her head.

"Yes I have. Well, me and Rachel both. It seems she thinks Dick is going to propose to her." Alexis informed Bruce, taking a seat on the sofa in his office. Bruce chuckled and sat down next to her.

"And? How does that make you feel?"

"What are you a therapist now?" Alexis joked.

"Very funny. Seriously though, how does that make you feel?" Alexis looked into his eyes and saw just how serious he was.

'Oh goodness what am I going to say? That I wish you would hurry up and propose to _me_?'

"I'm fine with it. She's my best friend and he's an old flame." Alexis stated truthfully, watching Bruce closely for his reaction. His eyes softened and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're looking at that way." He whispered against her lips. Alexis visibly relaxed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"How about we take this upstairs? Now that I have my voice back, I can treat your ears to my pleasurable sounds again." Alexis waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Bruce chuckle.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

**--**

Later that night before Alexis and Bruce went to bed that all to familiar bright light lit up the sky over the manor. Alexis sighed and turned to look at Bruce at her side.

"I'm sorry love." He apologized, kissing her cheek and heading back downstairs to the secret passage to the bat cave.

"It's okay. Go protect Gotham." She called after him. He gave her a wink and disappeared. "You better come back in one piece." She growled under her breath and continued her climb up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Two hours later and it was midnight. Still no Bruce. Alexis couldn't sleep, not when Bruce was gone. She turned over and looked towards the door, hoping to hear footsteps coming down the hallway, but they never came. She got up and went to the door, opening it and looking down both ways of the hallway. She walked out and heard a noise coming from the foyer.

"Come on, this way." A mans voice whispered. Alexis immediately started to panic. It wasn't Bruce or Alfred so that meant a burglar or worse. The Catwoman with a steady band of men to do her dirty work. Alexis hurriedly went back inside the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She ran into the bathroom and closed and locked that door also.

"What am I going to do!" She whispered, starting to shake from the anxiety of what she was going to do to get out of this situation. "Oh I hope Alfred alright." She thought, a sickening feeling over coming her. If they hurt Alfred she didn't know what she would do. "Where are you Bruce?" Just then the bedroom door burst open, making her jump. She climbed into the shower and backed up against the marble wall.

"We know you are in here! Just come on out!" A man yelled. She heard footsteps and then a hand on the door handle to the bathroom. She brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, hoping Bruce would save her in the nick of time.

"Knock it down." The man instructed. Alexis opened her eyes and waited for the bathroom door to burst open, revealing her worst nightmare. She heard someone kicking the door and then the smashing of the doorframe. The door fell open and Alexis screamed. Suddenly she saw a flash of black and the man was thrown out of her sight along with another man in a black mask. She heard the punches and kicks being thrown and she quickly got up and out of the shower. She ran other to what use to be a door and looked into the bedroom. Batman was busy fighting with two men while the other two lay knocked out by the bedroom door. When Bruce finally got a good punch in and a knock to the back of the head the thugs were knocked out and Bruce quickly ran over to Alexis.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his gravely voice. Alexis could only nod her head in response. "The police are on their way." Bruce grabbed her hand and helped her over the broken door and into the bedroom.

"What about you? Aren't they going to ask questions about where Bruce Wayne is?" Alexis stated.

"I know. That's why you're going to wait downstairs and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I have to tie these guys up first." Alexis nodded and watched Bruce tie up the men. "Alfred's downstairs waiting." She nodded getting what he meant and quickly left the room to join Alfred in the foyer. Just as she reached the bottom steps she saw the flashing red and blue lights of the Gotham City Police Department.

"Are you alright Ms. Alex?" Alfred asked, quickly coming over to embrace her.

"Yes Alfred im alright. Are you?" Alexis asked, hugging the old man.

"Yes im fine." He smiled at her and lead her towards the front door. "We better wait for Master Wayne." Alexis nodded and headed outside with Alfred just as Lt. Gordon and the police got out of there cars.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lt. Gordon asked as he ran up to Alexis and Alfred.

"No, no we're all fine." Alexis replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where is Mr. Wayne?" Lt. Gordon asked, looking past them and towards the house.

"I'm right here. I went back to get Alexis her coat." Bruce said, walking out the front door with Alexis's coat over his arm. He draped it across her shivering form and held her close.

"Batman already left?" Lt. Gordon asked, waving over his fellow police partners. Bruce nodded.

"Came just as quickly as he left." Lt. Gordon nodded and turned to his team.

"Alright men lets bring them out!" The police ran past the three house members and into the dark.

"They're all upstairs in the master bedroom." Bruce stated, letting Lt. Gordon know.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. And im sorry this happened to you." Lt. Gordon now made his way inside, leaving Bruce, Alexis and Alfred alone.

"I hope they don't search the _whole _house." Alexis commented, jabbing Bruce softly in the ribs with a smirk. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"They won't. Trust me." Alfred chuckled next to them and Bruce and Alexis joined him.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and comments about what I should do with the villains and I think im going to go with stjmavsgirl41 idea about having The Joker kill Catwoman and Ivy. Sounds like a great idea so im going to go with it, so thank you very much stjmavsgirl41 for the idea! I promise I'll end this story with a bang and make the sequel follow The Dark Knight even though I have kept Wayne Manor in my story, I'll just make it go down in the last chapter lol! Thank you for reading and please review! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning Alexis was dragging. They had spent the whole night at the police station answering questions and identifying all the intruders.

"Good morning Ms. Alex." Alfred greeted, setting a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. She inhaled it and smiled at him.

"Thank you Alfred." He nodded and walked over to the stove to retrieve breakfast. Bruce walked, running a hand through his hair, looking overly tired. He kissed Alexis on the head and sat down next to her.

"Morning love." He said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Morning."

"Breakfast you two?" Alfred asked. They both nodded and took the plates that were handed to them. Alexis felt her mouth water at the site of the food on her plate.

"I love you so much Alfred." She stated, grabbing her fork and knife and digging in. Alfred chuckled.

"Same here dear." Bruce smiled and began eating his own breakfast, drinking down his health shake that always made Alexis want to gag.

"It looks like you're drinking seaweed." She commented, taking a drink of her coffee.

"It does have some seaweed in it." Bruce stated, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and ate another piece of bacon.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" She asked, looking at Bruce.

"Nothing. I'm spending the day with you." Bruce smiled, Alexis also smiling.

"Good because I made plans for the both of us." Alexis stated, taking a bite of egg from her fork with a smug look. Bruce raised a questionable eyebrow at her. "Incase you didn't have anything planned today." She added sheepishly, Bruce chuckling.

"So what did you plan?" He asked.

"Horse back riding." Bruce choked on his orange juice.

"Horse back riding? Alex..." Bruce started but Alexis cut him off with a firm hand.

"No Bruce. You are going and that is that." She said, ending the conversation. Bruce looked up at Alfred, a horrified look on his face. Alfred smirked, but shrugged his shoulders. There was no way Bruce was getting out of this one.

--

"Will you come on!" Alexis called towards the man on the black horse behind her. "You act as if you've never ridden a horse before!"

"That's because I haven't in twenty years!" The man yelled back, swatting a fly from his face. Alexis giggled and turned to look at him.

"It's just like riding a bike, you never forget how!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You would think that was true."

"Could you at least come up to trot by me? My neck is starting to hurt from looking back at you." She heard the pounding of hooves coming up behind her, and turned to look at a very disgruntled Bruce Wayne.

"Happy?" He said dully, swatting at another fly. Bruce didn't like horses, nor did he ever like riding one. The first horse her had ever ridden was when he was ten years old and after that experience he swore to himself he would never ride again. But now here he was, riding a black horse, which he was convinced was out to ruin him. There was nothing macho about being on a horse, a horse that didn't follow directions or actions at all. Bruce felt like a dumbass to put it quite frankly.

"Will you quit sulking?" Alexis huffed, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder. She wore her hair in a pony tail, tiny tendrils framing her face. Bruce had to say even though he hated horses he loved seeing Alexis ride one. She was unbelievably good, and very cute to say the least. She wore an old pair of jeans, a yellow button down shirt and brown cowboy boots.

"Fine. I'll try. How about that?" He asked, smirking at her. She laughed but nodded her head.

"Fine." She looked at him, thinking how handsome he looked riding that horse. Even if he wasn't very good at it. Okay he sucked at, but he was still down right adorable. His usually slicked back hair was framing his face, coming down into his eyes just the right way. When he ran his hand through it Alexis could feel her heart flutter along with a longing between her legs. He wore a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt and running shoes. Not quite horse riding attire, but it suited him. It wasn't very often you got to see Bruce Wayne in jeans and a t-shirt. She was staring a little longer than she had expected and jumped at Bruce's voice.

"Alex are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said how much longer do we have to keep doing this?" He asked irritated. Alexis smiled and reached down to pat her horse's neck.

"Oh come on Bruce! Lighten up! We are here on a beautiful day, in the wild, enjoying nature. Besides, poor Buttercup here looks as if she hasn't been out in a long time." Alexis said, cooing to her horse. Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked down at his own 'noble stead' named Knight. How ironic. He was a very big black stud, who like him, didn't want to be there. The horse kept stomping its feet and snorting. Every time Bruce made a command the horse ignored him and did whatever he wanted to do.

"When did you even start to ride horses?" Bruce wondered aloud.

"My grandparents had a farm when I was kid. They had six horses and we rode every Sunday. It was like a small family tradition." Alexis said, a smile forming on her lips at the memory. Bruce couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. Maybe he could tone down the bad attitude for her sake.

"Sounds nice." He commented, looking over at her.

"It was. I miss it. And when I found out they had stables at this ranch outside of town I jumped at the opportunity. Who knew there was a ranch outside of Gotham City? Never would have thought." Bruce chuckled at her and reached out to hold her hand. She gladly accepted and smiled brightly.

"Loosening up I see."

"I am for you and only you." He said, laughing.

"Fair enough."

--

Another hour later and they had returned to the stables, both thirsty and hunger from the days ride, and the horses happily lead themselves to the watering trough.

"Where do you want to eat?" Bruce asked as they climbed into the silver Lamborghini.

"I don't care whatever you want."

"How about pizza?" Bruce suggested, receiving a questioning look from his girlfriend.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk. He nodded and looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, why? Do you not like pizza?"

"No I love pizza. You just don't hear that from you very often. I guess the horse riding brought out a different side to you."

Bruce chuckled and started the engine. "I guess so. But I like pizza. Who doesn't?"

Alexis shrugged and nodded. "You're right. Pizza it is then." And they were off to the best pizza parlor in Gotham City.

--

When Bruce and Alexis pulled up to the manor that night Alfred was inside, cleaning up his own dinner and walked to the front door, opening the door to greet them. Alexis and Bruce walked up to the manor, Bruce with his arm around her waist, and Alexis had her arm around his waist.

"Good evening you two. Enjoy your day?" Alfred asked with a warm smile.

"Oh yes it was amazing! Even though Bruce can't ride a horse to save his life." Alexis giggled, receiving a slap to the bottom from Bruce.

"I wasn't that bad." Bruce defended himself, laughing.

"Oh but you were!"

"I am sure he was pretty awful. I was there the first time he ever rode a horse. I think your exact words were Master Bruce: 'I'm never riding another horse in my life. I swear.'" Alfred stated smugly, making Alexis giggle harder. Bruce looked shocked that Alfred even remembered his exact words let alone would embarrass him.

"Alfred!" Bruce said, faking an angry tone.

"Sorry Master Bruce, I couldn't help myself." Alfred said chuckling. They all walked back inside and into the kitchen. "Since you called to say you weren't eating dinner here I went ahead and made desert. I hope you like banana cream pie Ms. Alex."

"Oh yes I love it! Thank you Alfred!" Alexis squealed, her mouth watering at the sight of the pie on the kitchen island.

"Always the smart one Alfred." Bruce commented, giving his trusty butler and friend a loving clap on the back.

"But of course Master Bruce. Well since you two made it home nice and safe I think I'll be off to bed. Goodnight."

"Aren't you going to have some pie too?" Alexis asked, slicing a piece of the pie for her and Bruce, noticing a piece was already missing and gave Alfred a knowing smile.

"I already helped myself to a piece awhile ago. You two enjoy."

"Okay. Goodnight Alfred. Thank you."

"Yeah thanks Alfred." Bruce said with a smile.

"You're both very welcome. Goodnight." He left, leaving Alexis and Bruce alone in the kitchen.

"What would you do without him?" Alexis asked, taking a bite of the sweet desert.

"I really don't know." Bruce stated sincerely, giving her a sad smile. She leaned over and kissed him, giggling as she pulled back to see whip cream on his top lip.

"You better get it off." Bruce growled, smirking at her. You didn't have to tell her twice. She leaned back in and licked the cream off his lip and giving him a longing kiss. She heard him moan in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her come off the stool and into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, kissing him harder.

"Bedroom?" Alexis whispered against his lips.

"Already there." Bruce said, picking her up and heading towards the stairs as fast as he could.

--

"Rachel I can't believe this! This is great!" Alexis exclaimed happily, hugging Rachel.

"I can't actually believe I was right!" Rachel laughed, letting go of Alexis and admiring the diamond that adorned her ring finger. Dick had proposed. Alexis couldn't actually believe it but she was more than happy for her best friend.

"Have you thought about a date yet?"

"I'm thinking June. You know, the normal wedding day month." Rachel smiled.

"I agree. It would be beautiful. I want to help you plan everything!" Alexis stated, giving Rachel another hug.

"You got it. I better go, im meeting Dick for lunch. I'll see you later." Alexis and nodded and watched her newly engaged best friend walk out of the office into the hallway. She sighed and turned back to her computer. She check her e-mail and looked up at Bruce's office. She could barely make out his figure through the mixed glass pane. She could tell he was sitting at his desk. She got up and walked to the door, knocking softly.

"Come in!" His voice called out. She opened the door and walked in, seeing him writing on some paper work.

"Hey." She greeted, walking towards him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?" He asked, setting down his pen and giving her all his attention.

"Rachel is engaged." She blurted out, not helping the smile that slipped on her face. Bruce looked taken aback.

"Are you serious? Wow." He smiled and shook his head. "I never would have thought Rachel would be engaged so soon. They've only been dating for a couple of months."

Alexis shrugged. "When you know you found true love, why wait?" She looked at him deeply, wanting to see what his reaction would be to her statement. She noticed a flash of worry or concern go through his eyes before he quickly covered it up with a smile and stood up, coming to stand in front of her.

"Are you okay with her getting married so soon?" He asked, cupping her cheek, his eyes searching hers for an answer. She furrowed her brow.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" She asked, hurt crossing her face. Bruce immediately wish he hadn't said that.

"Alexis I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Bruce I know what you meant." She said sadly, and pecked his lips before stepping away from him and walking to the office door. Bruce sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry Alex." He said quietly, watching her retreating form.

--

"I'm madly in love with the man and yet he refrains from asking my hand in marriage. I mean what is wrong?" Alexis spilled her aching heart out to Rachel later on that night at dinner. Alexis wanted to have a girls night out and Rachel happily obliged.

"Bruce has never had a serious relationship like he has with you. You know his old reputation. He was a playboy." Rachel said, patting her friends hand. "He'll come around. Trust me. I have never seen Bruce so head over heels for a woman like he is with you." Alexis smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"I guess you're right. I'll just leave it be." Rachel nodded and took a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"You two have dating a lot longer than me and Dick. It's only a matter of time until Bruce comes to his senses."

"So have you thought about your honeymoon destinations?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Hawaii, typical I know. Bahamas and Dick thought Paris. Why I didn't think of that first I don't know." Rachel laughed.

"I think Paris would be amazing Rachel! The City of Love? I would definitely pick Paris." Alexis said with a dreamy smile.

"I know. I think we might go with Paris."

"Great choice."

"So tell me more about your horse back riding trip with Bruce this past weekend. Was he really that bad?" Rachel asked with giggle. Alexis laughed out loud as the memories of that following weekend came flooding back to her.

"Oh my goodness yes! It was hilarious!"

--

"Hurry up I said!" A female voice screeched at the top of her lungs. The dozen men surrounding her all visibly jumped at the tone and pitch of her voice.

"We're trying!" A male voice yelled back.

"Well try harder you pathetic idiot!" Another female voice screamed. The woman in the black cat suit turned around sharply and examined the hostages of The Gotham City Bank. Four men were busy trying to break into the vault, but were having obvious trouble much to the disdain of the two female criminals

"Next time I pick who we hire." A red head said, glaring at her partner.

Catwoman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please! You picked the last couple of men and that ended up with their arrests and almost finding out where we were!"

"We got it!" A man called out, pulling open the vault. The two women smiled smugly and walked over.

"Did the silent alarm go off?" Poison Ivy asked, peering inside the dimly lit vault.

"Yes, but we caught it in time. No ones coming."

"Good. Very good." Poison Ivy stepped inside as did Catwoman.

"Grab the bags and fill them up!" Catwoman barked the order, the dozen men hurriedly grabbing the duffel bags and rushing inside. After all the money filled bags were tossed out of the vault, Catwoman and Poison Ivy turned to all the men inside the vault.

"Thank you boys for all your hard work. But we intend in keeping all the money to ourselves." Catwoman said, grinning evilly.

"We just don't like to share." Poison Ivy hissed and pulled out a gun while Catwoman snapped her whip.

"Here's a parting gift." Poison Ivy raised her gun and started firing at the men who started dropping like flies. Catwoman cracked her whip and snapped the necks of the few men left standing. Once all the bodies were lining the floor the two women turned to each other, smug smiles on there beautiful faces.

"Job well done."

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth reading, I know I laughed out loud a couple of times writing the horse back riding scene. And yes, this was some what a filler chapter but none the less it's a chapter! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: So I _finally _had a Batman dream lol and it was actually a dream I could use in the story which im very excited about! Enjoy! More explanation at the bottom and a little funny insight also!**

Alexis stomped her foot furiously as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Would you two stop it!" She all but screeched at the two women fighting only a few feet away from her. They stopped their actions and looked at her, their eyebrows cocked in amusement. Amanda Copperfield and Cindy Gunther were her two latest clients who were battling it out over stolen clothing items. Both girls were very rich and high up in the ranks of Gotham City. Why Cindy was accused of stealing Amanda's eighty thousand fur coat was beyond her reckoning as Cindy could afford one if she wanted it. Amanda hired Rachel and Cindy hired Matthew Hamilton for her lawyer. He sat across from Alexis with a scowl on his face as she watched the scene in front of him, not helping Alexis one bit.

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked snottily, her manicured hands going on her hips. Cindy mimicked her and pursed her lips together.

"You heard me! This is _my _office and you will not act like childish brats! Do you understand me?" Alexis stated loudly. Both women looked at each other scathingly and much to Alexis's surprise nodded their heads quickly. Wow she really felt like a mother punishing her children. "Now if we could get back to business please! And you!" She pointed at Matthew who jumped slightly from her tone of voice. "Try and contain your client Mr. Hamilton or I will have you thrown out of here! Do you understand me?" His eyes widened and nodded his head vigorously. Alexis smirked inwardly. Having power wasn't so bad after all. She sat back down her chair, Amanda and Cindy following suit.

"Alexis!" Rachel suddenly burst into the office, her face frantic and her eyes welled with tears.

"What? Rachel are you okay?" She asked hurriedly as she rushed over to her friend.

"It's Alfred. He had a heart attack. He's at Gotham General with Bruce." Rachel said crying softly. Alexis gasped and her hand quickly covered her mouth. She felt the stinging in her eyes and felt the hot tears spill down her cheeks.

"Oh my God." She whispered shocked. She turned around to face her client and prosecutor. "We're going to have to reschedule. I'm sorry but I have other important things to deal with now."

"I understand. Come on Cindy lets go." Matthew said shortly, getting up as did Cindy who huffed and grabbed her purse and expensive petty coat. Amanda sighed and grabbed her own things and they left Alexis's office.

"Come on, I'll drive you there." Rachel said, taking Alexis's hand and leading her out of the office.

--

Alexis hated hospitals. Ever since she was a kid she hated stepping foot in the cold, unfriendly places. Her Grandmother had been the hospitals numerous of times and had passed away in one. Every time she would get back home from visiting her Grandmother she would quickly take a shower, wanting to get rid of the hospital smell. She shivered as she walked in the sliding doors, Rachel by her side. They walked quickly to the front desk and asked where Alfred was. They were instructed to go to the fourth floor where he had been put into a room. The elevators couldn't move fast enough for Alexis. All she could think about was if Alfred was going to be okay what Bruce must be going through. When the elevator signaled their arrival to the fourth floor she ran off the elevator, Rachel close behind, and up to the other front desk.

"Alfred Pennyworth?" Alexis asked, waiting for the nurse to give her the information.

"Are you a relative?" The nurse asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Alexis slammed her hands down on the counter making the nurse along with Rachel jump. "Where the hell is he?" She yelled, as Rachel grabbed her shoulders.

"Alex?" Bruce's voice called from the other end of the hall. Alexis whirled around to where his voice had sounded from.

"Bruce!" She called out, running to him. Tears automatically came rushing back as she ran down the hall to him. He engulfed her in a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

"How is he?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"He's fine. He's stable." Bruce said lowly, cupping both sides of her face. "Are you okay?" She nodded and kissed his palm, sighing into his flesh.

"I was so scared. For the both of you." She whispered, looking up into Bruce's glassy eyes.

"Alfred can handle just about anything. He'll bounce back up. Trust me." Bruce's voice didn't hold much promise and Alexis saw the true Bruce in that moment. His guard that was always up, sometimes even around her was completely down and Alexis saw the hurt and anginous in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her fingers brushing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"He will bounce back up Bruce. It's Alfred. Don't worry." She felt his tears against her neck and she couldn't help her own from falling again. She felt a hand on her back and knew it was Rachel as another pair of arms wrapped around herself and Bruce. And the three of them stood there, embracing one another, in the middle of the cold, sorrow filled hospital.

--

"Do need anything else Alfred?" Alexis asked the elder man who was currently resting in his bed.

"No thank you dear. I'm fine." S he nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Alright. I'll come check on you in a little bit." He nodded and smiled. She walked out of his room, gently closing the door behind her. She rested her head against the wooden door and sighed. It had been four days since his heart attack and he seemed to be doing just fine, but the doctor ordered him bed rest for a week. She actually thought Alfred was going to go insane from not doing anything but laying bed in all day. He wasn't use to relaxing. The doctor told Bruce that the heart attack wasn't caused by stress but just from old age. Alexis was glad to hear it. She knew Bruce didn't work Alfred to the bone and let him do the cleaning and maintaining of the house on his own accord. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. She heard the front door opening and walked into the foyer seeing Bruce along with several people.

"Bruce?" She asked curiously, eyeing the five people all dressed in business suits making their way into his study.

"Alex. How's Alfred?" Bruce asked right away, pecking her lips in greeting.

"He's fine. Resting like he should be doing." He smiled and nodded. "Bruce who are those people?" She asked, her eyes going over his shoulder into the study where the people were sitting down on the sofas.

"They're with my trust fund. Something about switching it I think. I'm about to really find out when Lucius gets here." Bruce glanced down at his watch. "Which should be right about now." And right on cue a knock sounded at the door. Alexis answered the door and smiled at Lucius Fox.

"Hello Alex. How are you?" He asked politely, stepping into the manor at Alexis's gesture.

"Fine thank you. And you?"

"Never better." He gave her a knowing smile and walked over to Bruce who shook his hand. "Are you ready Mr. Wayne?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Lucius." Bruce laughed, looking back at Alexis. "Could you bring us some coffee?"

"Sure." She nodded and walked off into the kitchen.

--

The meeting lasted well into the night. Alexis had just got done bringing Alfred his dinner and stepping down the last steps of the staircase when Bruce entered the foyer from the study looking tired.

"Almost done?" She asked, giving him a sympathetic smile. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Almost." He said shortly, coming over to give her and brushing a hand across her cheek. "Did I tell you how much I loved you today?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid I didn't get my daily dose today, no." She teased, kissing him.

"Well.. I love you... very much." He smiled and kissed her again. "Come in, I want you to meet the trust fund committee ." Alexis's eyes widened at his statement but nodded.

"Okay, just let me put this in the kitchen." He nodded and she quickly dropped off the tray in the kitchen and walked back out to Bruce. He took her hand and led her into the study where the five people and Lucius and were sitting chatting lightly.

"Everyone this my girlfriend Alexis. Alexis this is Mrs. Natalie Davenport, Mrs. Henrietta Wiseman, Ms. Crystal Duvall, Mr. Hugh Nolan, and last but certainly not least, Mr. Harry Copper." Bruce introduced the committee and Alexis gave her hello. "And of course you know Mr. Fox." Bruce grinned at Lucius who smiled. Alexis laughed but nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"It is very nice to meet you all." She said giving her most pleasant and bright smile.

"Bruce has told us a lot about you Alexis." The man named Mr. Copper stated.

"Well I certainly hope not." She smiled, receiving a round of laughs from the committee. Bruce hugged her closer to him in pride. "If you'll excuse me I have to be checking on Alfred. It was nice meeting you all." They all said their goodbyes and Bruce kissed her cheek before she went to check on Alfred. After she made sure Alfred was content she bid him goodnight and walked back downstairs, hearing a harsh knocking on the door. She furrowed her brow in question as she glanced at the grandfather clock by the door.

"Who could that be at nine o'clock at night?" She asked herself as she walked to the door. The study door opened and Bruce looked out.

"Did I hear someone knock?" He asked, his brow also furrowed.

"Yeah, I'll get it." She waved at him and unlocked the door, opening it slightly to see who was on the other side. Before she could get a good look the door burst open with a strong force, knocking her back flat onto the marble floor.

"Mind if we come in?" An all to familiar voice asked with amusement.

"Alex!" Bruce yelled, flinging the study door back ready to run to her.

"I don't think so lover boy." Another female voice said, a gun pointed in Bruce's direction. Alexis stifled a scream behind her hand as she saw the gun pointed at Bruce. Catwoman and Poison Ivy laughed heartily at the situation. Catwoman reached down and grabbed a handful of Alexis's hair, yanking her up to her feet. Alexis's groaned out in pain but looked her in the eyes."

"Long time no see honey bunch." Catwoman sneered, pointing her own gun at Bruce.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked in a low, calm voice. Alexis's could hear voices coming from the study and a few faces appear in the open doorway, Lucius being the first one. Bruce held his arm out to keep them inside and Alexis heard gasps and a scream.

"Well we obviously came here to see you." Poison Ivy stated as if his question was the most idiotic question someone could ask. She jabbed the thumb on her free hand towards Bruce. "And they say he's smart?" Catwoman snickered and her grip became tighter in Alexis's hair.

"I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't hurt her, please." Bruce said calmly, inching closer to the three woman.

"Don't move another step pretty boy." Poison Ivy threatened, cocking her gun back. Alexis stared wide eyed at Bruce, her eyes pleading with him to stay where he was. Her mind then flashed to Alfred upstairs.

'Oh God please don't let them search the house.' She prayed silently to herself.

"Why are you alone? Couldn't get any more men to help you with your dirty work?" Bruce boldly pointed out. Catwoman glared at him as Poison Ivy smirked.

"You're really pushing your luck here handsome. Keep going.. I dare ya." She egged on, giving her gun a little flick at her last words. Bruce glanced at Alexis who was now gripping Catwoman's hand that had the tight grip in her hair.

"What do you want?" Bruce repeated.

"First off, all of you back inside the room. Go on!" Poison Ivy instructed, now her and Catwoman moving towards Bruce and the others who started backing up into the room. Catwoman lurched Alexis forward, Alexis yelping out from the pain. Once they were all inside the study Poison Ivy told everyone to sit down on the sofas. Everyone obeyed and watched with bated breath at the two female criminals next move. Catwoman flung Alexis at Bruce who caught her and held her close to him. Alexis was shaking, her head throbbing.

"Now Mr. Wayne we can get down to business." Poison Ivy declared, her and Catwoman pacing back in forth in front of their hostages.

"Just get what you want from him already! Just leave us alone!" Mrs. Duvall exclaimed, tears running down her blush covered cheeks. Without a word Poison Ivy pointed her gun at the woman and shot a round off into her shoulder. Screams erupted in the room and Alexis clutched to Bruce as if he was her life line. And in a way, he was.

"Please stop!" Alexis cried out as Mr. Copper and Mrs. Wiseman aided the wounded Mrs. Duvall. Poison Ivy and Catwoman both pointed their guns at Alexis now. She screamed out and Bruce put his whole top part of his body in front of her, his hands out to the side.

"No! No your deal is with me. Leave everyone else out of this!" He growled loudly, watching as the two woman smirked at him.

"You're right Mr. Wayne." Catwoman purred, stepping closer to him. "We want to know where the secret weapon department is in Wayne Enterprises."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce stated, his eyes narrowed at the leather clad woman in front of him.

She scoffed and wailed her arms about. "You don't expect me to believe that now do you? We know you have one Mr. Wayne so just tell us or else things are about to get uglier." She hissed. Poison Ivy stepped forward and grasped her shoulder.

"Down kitty." She laughed, Catwoman stepping back and behind her. "Mr. Wayne. Just tell us where the weapons are so we can be on our merry way."

"I told you. I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." Bruce bite out roughly, glaring at the red haired woman. She rolled her eyes and pointed her gun to his forehead.

"I see you like things the hard way Mr. Wayne." She said in a low, dangerous voice. Alexis gripped the back of Bruce's suit jacket, burying her face in it.

Alfred stepped to the railing over looking the foyer, his voice low and talking into a cell phone.

"Please hurry. Someone has already been shot." He said quietly, nodding his head at the voice on the other end of the line.

"Bruce just tell them." Alexis whispered, tears streaming down her pale face.

"I can't tell them because this weapon department they speak of does not exist." He stated firmly. Alexis looked at Lucius and his calm but stiff form.

"I bet he knows." Catwoman piped up, looking straight at Lucius. "You! You run just about every department in Wayne Enterprises don't you?" Lucius nodded slowly. "Then where is the weapons department." She hissed, her patients running thin. Before Lucius could confirm there was no weapons department, which was a lie, hundreds of bright lights shone through the glass windows and more shining from the foyer along with voices echoing off the walls.

"We have you surrounded! Come out, _now_!" A voice yelled over a mega phone outside.

"It's the cops!" Poison Ivy screamed, looking horrified as she stared wide eyed at her accomplice.

"Lets go, _now_!" Catwoman yelled. They both made a mad dash to the only window that wasn't surrounded yet by the Gotham City Police and jumped through, glass shattering around them and into the room. Twenty police officers ran into the room, seeing the situation at hand.

"Where are they?" A police officer asked.

"They jumped out of the window!" Mr. Cooper declared, his hands still pressing firmly against Mrs. Duvall's gun shot wound.

"Move out!" The police officer ordered his men and they all scurried about. Lt. Gordon now rushed in and used his walkie talkie to radio in the paramedics.

"Is anyone else hurt?" He asked, rushing over to Bruce and Alexis.

"No, no we're fine. Just Mrs. Duvall." Bruce said, hugging Alexis's crying, shaking form to his body. Lt. Gordon nodded as a team of paramedics finally entered the room.

--

"I'm getting sick of playing this cat and mouse game." Lt. Gordon stated, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Bruce nodded and looked at the retreating ambulance that held Mrs. Duvall. "It seems Catwoman and Poison Ivy just can't get enough of you Mr. Wayne." Lt. Gordon said, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"Lucky me." Alexis stepped out of the house and to where Bruce and Lt. Gordon stood.

"Alfred's okay. He went back to sleep." Alexis stated as she watched the police cars leave the manor driveway, leaving just Lt. Gordon and Detective Ramirez behind.

"If it hadn't been for Alfred. Who knows what might of happened." Bruce said softly, taking Alexis's hand in his, their fingers intertwining together.

"We'll see you two at the station first thing tomorrow morning." Lt. Gordon said, shaking Bruce and Alexis's hand.

"Sure thing. Goodnight and thank you." Bruce said, Alexis smiling at Jim and Ramirez.

"Goodnight." They waved goodbye and Bruce turned to Alexis.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She nodded and hugged him. "Yeah. I'll be okay. Are you?"

"I've survived worse." Was his only reply.

**A/N: Well I hope that was a satisfying chapter for everyone! My dream did happen like that, me and Bruce/Christian, and people I didn't recognize, and two women with guns. And the funny thing is, is I had my laptop and I guess I said something or did something wrong because one of the women shot my computer and I screamed and cried. Lol that just goes to show how much I love my computer and interenet! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I have a new job and I've been working a lot but I have a day off so I updated for you guys! YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

She was livid. She was more than livid, she was a woman ready to kill.

"I swear to all that is holy Bruce Wayne, if you do not tell me what they want I'm going to hurt you! And I _mean _it!" Alexis shouted angrily at her boyfriend who sat on the bed looking bored.

"No."

She screamed in fury and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Bruce sighed and glanced at the bathroom door shaking his head. He got up and slowly made his way over.

"Alex I just can't tell you okay?" He stated through the wooden door, waiting for a reply. He could hear her huffing and breathing heavy from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" She yelled. Bruce rolled his eyes and walked away and out of the bedroom. Alexis held her head in her hands and glared at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall.

'He is _so _infuriating!' She screamed in her head, grabbing the closest thing to her and hurling it against the wall. She stood up hastily and walked to the bathroom door, cracking it open an inch or two and peered out. The coast was clear. She fully opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, her eyes sweeping the massive room. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to pace back and forth. She heard Bruce and Alfred talking outside the bedroom door and she quickly ran back to the bathroom just as the bedroom door opened.

"Alex? Alex come out here please?" Bruce asked calmly. Alexis worried her bottom lip and shook her head stubbornly even though he couldn't see her. "Alex now!" He demanded now, making her flinch at his harsh tone. She obeyed this time and slowly opened the door, looking out at an annoyed Bruce and an amused Alfred. Bruce beckoned her over with his finger and she obliged.

"Now im going to tell you because you know im Batman, but this is just a little more serious than me being Batman. Do you understand?" He paused and stared at her intently as she looked up at him innocently and nodded. He sighed but continued. "The weapons they are talking about are the military weapons Wayne Enterprises has been secretly working on for the past couple of months. It is located at Wayne Enterprises at the deepest level the earth would allow us. Deeper than any basement known to man." Alexis had to roll her eyes at this. Only Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire could afford to have men dig deep down into the earth. _Only _him.

Bruce gave her a warning glance and continued his explanation. "I don't want you to get hurt. But since that almost occurred I can't take any more chances. I'm sending you away." His tone was definite and Alexis's jaw dropped down in awe.

"What?!" She all but shrieked but making Alfred grimace at the pitch. Bruce seemed to not of heard her shriek as he didn't flinch or anything. He just merely stared at her.

"I'm sending you away." He repeated, and held a finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to speak again. "You're not going alone I promise. But it isn't going to be me joining you." Her face fell and she glared at him. "But Rachel and Dick have agreed to accompany you." She felt a little better at this piece of news but still shocked and angry. He removed his finger from her lips and stayed quiet, letting her talk now.

"Alfred if you would please..." She gestured at the door and looked at the elderly butler. Alfred smiled swiftly and turned around on his heels and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. Alexis immediately rounded back on Bruce.

"I can't believe you Bruce! Send me away? What am I a damn dog going to the kennel?!" She yelled, stomping over to the balcony windows and gripping the handles, looking out at the dark sky and bright moon. She heard his footsteps coming up behind her and then felt his arms encircle her waist. She sighed but not with anger but with sadness. She didn't want to leave him not know. Not with all that was going on and all the dangers that lurked around every corner.

"Bruce please..." She whispered, trailing off. She felt him kiss her neck softly and sigh against her skin

"It's the only way I know that you will be safe. The only way I can keep you safe." He murmured against her neck. She turned around in his arms to face him, her hands resting against his muscular chest.

"But will _you _be safe?" She asked, worry written all over her face and in her eyes. Bruce stared down into her deep pools and a small smile flickered across his face though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and have fun with your friends. Think of it as a vacation." Alexis then realized he hadn't told her where exactly he was sending her off to.

"And where exactly would that be?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii." He said causally, watching her eyes light up.

"Hawaii?" She asked softly, smiling up at him. He nodded his head and her smile grew wider as she finally saw his smile reach his eyes.

"Yes. You'll be there for a week. I'll call you every day every chance I can get."

"I can't call you?"

"It would be best if I only called you." She nodded and bit her bottom lip anxiously. Bruce lifted her chin up to meet his eyes again. "What is it?"

"Bruce I won't have a good time knowing that you could get hurt... or worse." She said the last two words so quietly he didn't know if he had even heard her. She felt the tears brim her eyes and she looked away from him again.

"Alex I'll be fine. I promise." He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. "I'm Batman remember?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed softly and looked back up at him, his dark brown eyes melting her heart like they always did.

"Alright. But only if you promise to call me every chance you get." She stated, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"I promise."

"Good." She nodded her head and stepped back at arms length to examine his face.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure I remember your face while im gone on my little _'vacation'_." Alexis mocked, making Bruce laugh and pull her back flush against his chest.

"What will I ever do with you?"

--

Alexis held on to Bruce for what seemed like forever until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Alex. Its time to go." Rachel's soft voice told her. Alexis looked up at Bruce with tears streaming down her face.

"Have fun, please. And I'll be fine. I'll call you in four hours. I promise." Bruce stated, kissing her again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Alexis lingered on his lips and finally pulled away, hugging Alfred and then getting into the Gotham City taxi with Rachel as Dick held the door open for them. He nodded at Bruce who nodded back and watched Alexis as she wiped her eyes and looked out the window at him. He gave her a little wave and smiled sadly. She placed her hand on the window and mouthed 'I love you' as the taxi started to drive down the driveway. Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets sighing heavily as she watched the yellow car reach the gates and pull out onto the street.

"She'll be fine Master Bruce." Alfred said from beside him, patting his back comfortingly. Bruce looked at his grandfather figure and smiled slightly.

"I know she will. But still, it's Alex we're talking about." Alfred chuckled as did Bruce, glad to be laughing after such an awful and tearful morning.

"Come on Master Wayne, the company meeting starts in an hour." Bruce nodded and walked with Alfred back into Wayne Manor, his heart feeling heavy with grief.

--

On the plane Alexis couldn't take her mind off of Bruce and the dangerous city she was leaving behind for an entire week.

"It will fly by Alex." Rachel stated as if she had read her thoughts. Alexis looked at her and nodded. "Here." Rachel said, handing Alexis another tissue from her purse. Alexis took it and wiped her eyes again, blowing her nose afterwards, giggling at the sound and at Rachel snickering beside her.

"Alex would you like a drink?" Dick asked from the other side of Rachel, trying to make Alexis feel better. She smiled kindly at him and nodded her head.

"I think I will. I actually think I need one." Alexis stated, rolling her eyes. Rachel and Dick laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Definitely." They both said, earning them a quick glare from Alexis.

--

Once in Honolulu, Hawaii Alexis couldn't help but feel better. The sun shining down on her and the soft floral breeze was intoxicating. She glanced down at her watch and saw that Bruce would be calling in less than twenty minutes. She followed Dick and Rachel to the huge luxury hotel in the distance and took in the scenery around her. The beautiful tropical flowers were breath taking as was the all the greenery. She smiled as she looked out over the ocean and heard the waves crashing against the shore and the rocks. She heard the distant sounds of people enjoying their fun in the sun and couldn't help but laugh as three young children ran past her laughing and chasing each other.

Once inside they checked in and made there way to their rooms. Alexis had her own room across the hall from Dick and Rachel's room.

"I'll see you guys in ten?" Alexis asked, swiping her card key through the key pad on her door.

"Sounds great." Rachel said and smiled at her as Dick opened their room door and they both walked inside.

Alexis's hotel room was amazing. Only one thing wrong with it. It was made for _two _people. She sighed heavily and sat down on the bed glumly.

"Oh Bruce." She whispered desperately and fell back against the soft, but firm mattress. Just then her cell phone went off, making her jump from the sudden noise and also from happiness. She quickly scrambled off the bed and to her purse, digging through it furiously until she found the ringing device and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked breathless, anxious.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Bruce's worried tone filled her ear. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah im fine! I was just eager to talk to you." She said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh." He chuckled and she could hear the smile in his voice. "How was the flight?"

"Okay. I had a drink or two to make it more relaxing." She teased even though it was true. He laughed out loud and her smile grew wider.

"I bet. I'm glad you made it. I miss you." He said in a soft voice making her heart flutter and reach out to him.

"I miss you too. And thank you for booking me a couples suite. I really, really appreciate it." She added sarcastically rolling her eyes. His deep chuckled sounded over the phone again.

"I wanted you to enjoy your get away Alex. I didn't do it on purpose, but I knew you would take it the wrong way."

"You know me all to well Mr. Wayne." Alexis smirked.

"I know I do." He stated and laughed. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I won't know until a couple of minutes."

"Oh?"

"I told Rachel and Dick I'd meet them in the hall in about ten minutes. Well actually more like five now." She laughed.

"I see. Well have fun whatever you guys decide to do. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay." Alexis's bleak cloud returned, sadness filling her again. "I love you Bruce." She whispered, feeling the all to familiar tears welling up in her eyes.

Bruce's voice was soft and caring when he spoke. "I love you too Alex. Goodbye." And he hung up. Alexis let the tears fall freely and shut her phone, laying back against the mattress again. This was going to be a very, very long week.

--

"You guys I really just want to go back to my room and sleep. I'm exhausted." Alexis all but whined later that night after dinner. Rachel and Dick wanted to go dancing at a local club but Alexis didn't. She didn't want to be the reason her friends hung back. She didn't want them to think they had to babysit her. But she had a feeling that was what they were sent to do. That pissed her off.

"Oh come on Alex, please! I know you miss Bruce but he wanted you to have fun! So at least _try _to have some fun!" Rachel pleaded with her, Dick smirking next to her. Alexis pulled a face at him and sulked like a child. Dick knew her all to well since she had dated the man and he knew how difficult she could be.

"Just let her be a party pooper Rach. Let her go sleep. We'll have a lot more fun without her." Dick stated matter of factly, earning him a hit in the chest from Rachel and a scoff from Alexis. "What?" He asked innocently. Both girls glared and shook their heads at him.

"Come on Alex, please? For me?" Rachel gave Alexis her best puppy dog face. Alexis tried to resist she really did, but Rachel was just to good at the puppy dog look. She sighed defeated and nodded her head slowly.

"I'm going to regret this." She stated sharply and then looked pointedly at the couple beside her. "_You _are going to regret it."

--

Thirty minutes later Alexis was leaning against the bar in the loud club, drinking her Mai Thai. The club was filled with the youth of tomorrow along with fast beat music. Alexis had to admit she was enjoying watching Rachel and Dick dance, a new thing for her to witness Rachel dancing. She was actually pretty good. Dick on the other hand. Well she knew how he danced and it was hysterical. Her mind drifted back to Bruce and she wondered how his dance moves would be with this kind of music. An experiment she would have to try out when she got home. She had only danced with him at balls and sleek parties where there were only slow, classical music playing. This would be a totally different scene for the famous Bruce Wayne. She smiled at the thought and finished her drink, getting the attention of the bar tender.

"Another one please!" She called over the music. He grinned and winked at her, going about making her Mai Thai.

"Excuse me?" A male voice carried over the loud music and into her ear. She turned around to meet a pair of pale blue eyes that belonged to a very handsome man with blonde hair and a gorgeous smile. She couldn't help her own smile from forming on her lips.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked casually, gesturing toward the crowded dance floor. Alexis smiled apologetically at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like dancing."

"You're spoken for aren't you?" He asked, his smile never leaving his face. Alexis laughed and nodded.

"I am."

"I completely understand."

"Thank you though! Really, it was very sweet of you to ask me."

"No problem. Take it easy." And he kissed her hand and walked away into the crowd leaving Alexis dazed.

"I need to stop drinking." She muttered to herself, pushing her drink away. She laughed at herself and made her way over to Rachel and Dick who had stopped dancing finally and were making their way to the bar.

"Seriously guys im tired. I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel."

"Alright fine! We'll see you in the morning! Be careful Alex!" Rachel called over the music, that stupid smug smirk back on Dicks face. Alexis nodded and hugged her, ignoring Dick.

"I will. Goodnight!" And with a wave of her hand she left the noisy club and waved down a taxi.

When she stepped back into her room the familiar ringing of her cell phone filled the room. She reached down into her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?" She asked smiling already knowing who it was.

"Having fun yet?" Bruce asked.

"Some." She giggled her thoughts going back to Rachel and Dick dancing.

"Glad to hear you're trying to make the effort. Going to bed soon?"

"That's what I came back for."

"Alright well I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." And the phone conversation ended. She sighed and quickly taking a shower, wanting to feel the soft sheets of the large bed around her. She curled up into the soft silk sheets and sighed contently. Sleep over took her as soon as she closed her tired eyes. Her dreams were filled with Bruce and the two high ranking criminals of Gotham City. She awoke many times that night in cold sweats and her breath erratic. Twice she had screamed out, but quickly remembered where she was and hoped she didn't wake anyone. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

**A/N: I hope this was a good long chapter to make up for my absence! Also, sorry if I made Alexis a little to whiny in this chapter, but hey, she's my character and she's a little whiny! What girl isn't lol! I would be if I had to be away from that hunky man named Bruce Wayne for a whole week! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alexis loved Hawaii. How could you not? But it was just missing one thing. Bruce. The week had flown by with activities and parties, but Alexis found herself truly not enjoying any of them. Her only enjoyment came from talking to Bruce every day.

"Come on Alex enjoy yourself for once! This vacation was a waste if you don't." Rachel stated firmly Wednesday night at dinner.

"I know, I know Rach. I'm sorry." Alexis said, picking around her food on her plate.

"Alex you really need to lighten up. It's not you're never going to see Bruce again." Dick snorted taking a drink from his beer. Rachel glared at him and then turned her gaze back on Alexis.

"As much as I hate to admit it Alex, Dick is right." Alexis's eyes grew wide at Rachel's words but then gave her a small smile. She was right. They _both _were right.

"You're right im sorry. What do you guys want to do after dinner?" Alexis asked, trying to sound eager and ready for some fun.

"I don't know how about clubbing again?" Rachel asked, looking at Dick and then back to Alexis.

"Sounds like fun." Alexis said grinning her award winning fake smile, trying to sound excited and thinking she was doing a very good job of it.

"Great! Dick?" Dick looked up from his drink and sighed.

"Fine. I really hate dancing though Rach. You know that." He stated, looking unhappy. Rachel snorted with laughter and nodded.

"Oh I know but it's just _so _much fun watching you!" She teased making Alexis truly laugh.

"Yeah but you have to dance with me so we both look like idiots."

"True. But you're _my_ idiot." She kissed his cheek and Alexis laughed.

--

The club was louder than the one they had went to before. Alexis sat at the bar drinking her fruity drinks and watching the awful-can't-dance couple on the dance floor. She was on her third drink when a man approached her.

'Not another one.' She thought, giving her award winning fake smile again.

"Hey." He greeted, giving her what she assumed he thought was a smooth smile.

"Hi." She sipped her drink and looking back at Rachel and Dick.

"Come here often?" She about choked on her drink at that one. She rolled her eyes and snorted at the guy.

"How many times do you use that awful line?" She asked setting her drink down. The mans demeanor dropped and he frowned at her.

"How many times are you a bitch in one day?" He growled, and walked off. Alexis shook off his comment and laughed, picking up her drink again and taking a long drink.

"Having fun?" A breathless Rachel asked from beside her.

"Oh yeah tons!" Alexis replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey now!" Rachel laughed and ordered her drink. "Heard from Bruce tonight?" She yelled over the music. Alexis felt a tug at her heart and shook her head.

"No. No not yet."

"I'm sure he will call later! He calls every night Alex!" Rachel said seeing the sadden look on Alexis's face.

"I know." Alexis smiled sadly and took another drink.

"You about ready to go?" Rachel asked, looking back over at Dick who was dancing by himself.

"Whenever you are." Alexis answered. Rachel nodded and downed her drink before going back over to Dick and pulling him off the dance floor.

--

The next morning Alexis had a killer headache. She groaned when she turned over and came face to face with sunlight. She muttered a string of curse words and rolled out of bed to close the curtains. She flopped back down into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She fell back asleep almost immediately and didn't awake until noon. She cursed herself for being so lazy and drinking so much the night before and got up. After she had showered and cleaned up she returned to her bed to find her cell phone blinking.

"Bruce." She stated out loud and flipped her phone open. One new voice mail. She eagerly checked it and smiled when she heard Bruce's voice. She quickly called him back.

"Well good afternoon sunshine!" He greeted with a laugh. Alexis giggled but groaned softly.

"I know, I know. I drank to much last night." She filled him in on the night before and laughed with him about it.

"Only a couple more days and I get to see you!" She stated excitedly, loving Bruce's chuckle.

"I can't wait." He said.

"Me either." She said lovingly into the phone. "I better go. Rachel is probably worried sick." She laughed and they said their goodbyes. It was going to be a long next couple of days.

--

It was Friday night and a boring one if that was even possible for a someone on vacation in Hawaii. Even though Alexis still thought she wasn't on vacation and missing Bruce something terrible. It was five o'clock which meant dinner time. Alexis sighed and got up from the chair she was occupying by her hotel room window. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and headed down to the lobby to meet Rachel and Dick.

"Hey Alex." Rachel greeted, her white bright smile contrasting against her red skin. Rachel and the sun wasn't a very good combination ,but she was a trooper.

"I'm starving." Dick chimed in rubbing his stomach. Alexis rolled her eyes but laughed as did Rachel.

"Come on then you poor skinny, starving man!" Alexis joked, leading the way to the dining room.

After dinner Alexis decided to take a walk on the beach, the night air just right and warm for a nice cleansing walk.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." She bade goodbye to her friends and started her tread to the beach. The night sky was beautiful with the many stars that were scattered about it. The full moon cast down on the ocean like a mirror. Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, sighing. Her cell phone going off made her jump and she fumbled with her purse to find it.

"Hello?" She asked breathless, pushing her hair from her face.

"Hello beautiful." Bruce's soft voice greeted on the other line. Alexis smiled.

"Hey you. How are you?" She asked, picking back up her pace down the beach.

"Good and bad. Wishing I was there with you." Alexis laughed and sighed.

"I know me too." Was all she could say and that was obviously enough.

"Turn around Alexis." Bruce stated and Alexis furrowed her brow but obeyed and turned around quickly. "Hello beautiful." Alexis squealed as she saw Bruce standing a good few feet from her looking like every girls fantasy. He wore a white button down shirt with just the right amount of buttons undone and khaki pants. She ran to him and into his outstretched arms. They laughed as he swung her around, hugging her to him.

"Oh I missed you so much Bruce! How long have you been here? Don't ever send me off again!" Alexis breathed into his neck. He chuckled and she felt him shake his head.

"I won't I promise. And I arrived about an hour ago." He stated, setting her down and pulling back to look at her. "You look gorgeous Alex. The sun did you good." He smiled down at her, the soft breeze blowing through her luscious curly brown hair.

"Thank you. You look as handsome as ever. Very sexy look for you." She commented, running her hands through his soft brown hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, loving her touch.

"I missed you so much." He said huskily, kissing her passionately. Alexis swore she melted right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, never wanting to let go. When they parted Bruce looked serious.

"What?" Alexis asked softly, looking into his brown eyes intently. Without a word Bruce stopped down to one knee, keeping her hand in his as he did so.

"Alex. I know we've only been together for a couple of months but it feels like years. We're meant for each other and I can't stop denying it any longer. I love you Alexis Parker. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Alexis was shocked beyond belief. She felt the tears spring in her eyes and a huge smile cross her face.

"Yes Bruce! Yes I will marry you!" She squealed, kissing him. Bruce laughed against her lips and pulled her closer. "It's about time." She whispered, making Bruce pull away, his eyes understanding.

"I know. I just had to find the right time. And you being away for a week was all the time I needed to realize I can't be without you Alex. Never."

Alexis quickly swiped at her eyes and smiled up at Bruce. "I know I just said this, but... It's about time."

**A/N: I know it's short but I just had to post this long or short! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just wait for the next couple of chapters! Also there will be only a few left, im not sure how many but not a lot! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once back in Gotham Alexis immediately started working on the wedding plans. She and Rachel spent the whole weekend looking at wedding dresses and places to have the ceremony. Alexis and Bruce didn't want a huge wedding just a small one with family and friends. Rachel was going to be Alexis's maid of honor which also made her the only bridesmaid. Alfred was Bruce's best man. Alexis had made a call to her parents and explained the engagement and to come down to meet Bruce for the first time. Of course they already knew who he was and what he looked like but they didn't _know him_. Alexis hardly ever spoke to her parents and when she did it was only on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Sad, yes. The truth is after Alexis turned 18 her and her parents took a turn for the worse in their mother-daughter-father relationship. Bruce knew all about her parents and was quite nervous to meet them. Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman who fought crime and also ran a city pretty much, was afraid to meet her parents. Alexis teased him about it too. Mercilessly.

Of course she felt awful because she couldn't meet his parents. Bruce was quiet at times and Alexis knew it was because he was thinking about his parents and the big day coming up. He would talk to her about it and she would always reassure him that they were going to be watching him from above. He told her they would have loved her and were glad he found someone that loved him as much as they did.

Bruce worked non stop, making up for his time he spent in Hawaii with Alexis. He also had to help clean up the city because it seemed after he left Poison Ivy and Catwoman blew up half of Wicker Street. So while he was busy at the office Alexis was busy planning one of the biggest days of their lives.

"Hey Alex how about this one?" Rachel called across the room of dress shop. Today they were picking out bridesmaids dresses. Rachel was apprehensive about the while ordeal since brides tended to pick hideous dresses for the bridesmaids. Rachel kept steering Alexis away from ugly dresses when she spotted them and Alexis took joy in thinking her best friend thought she was going to pick a dress that not even Bigfoot would wear.

"I like that Rach. Very red." Alexis cocked her head to the side and gave Rachel the satisfaction she was wanting. Rachel nodded her head vigorously her eyes bright. "Calm down Rachel im not going to pick a dress that you hate. Trust me already would you?" Alexis gave her a pleading look and Rachel sighed.

"I do trust you Alex. Really. But im just a little worried. I mean can you blame me?" Alexis laughed and shook her head.

"Come on." She linked arms with her and left the dress shop for the one Alexis had already reserved Rachel's bridesmaid dress.

--

Later that night Alexis was doodling on a piece of paper of what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. She was no artist and ended up laughing at her attempt to draw the perfect wedding dress that every girl dreams of.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked making her jump. She looked at Bruce who was leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom his hands stuffed into his pockets smirking at her.

"Bruce you scared me!" She laughed softly as he walked into the room fully and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sorry." He chuckled kissing her. "Are you drawing?" He asked in an amused voice. Alexis tapped him on the head with her pencil.

"Yes. I'm trying to draw my wedding dress." She sighed and stuck the end of the pencil into her mouth absentmindly.

"But you can't draw." Bruce stated in an obvious voice his brow furrowed. Alexis turned her head and smirked at him.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Don't make me punish you for your smartass comments." Bruce warned pointing his finger at her. Alexis made a shocked face.

"Oh im sorry Master Bruce please don't spank me!" She said in a little voice making Bruce break out into wicked smile.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but I like your idea much, much better!" He rolled over onto her pinning her arms against the bed and settling his knee between her legs to support his weight while Alexis giggled madly as his fingers went to work on her sides.

"Bruce! Bruce please!" Alexis gasped between laughs wriggling underneath him.

"Please what?" Bruce asked in a mock sweet voice.

"Please stop tickling me!" Alexis snorted making Bruce laugh. He stopped his assault on her ribs and just stared down at her flushed face. She was still laughing but softly now as her laughter died down.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Bruce stated softly, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. Alexis smiled and tilted her head to the side to kiss his fingers.

"I do thanks to you. You tell me everyday." She said quietly her eyes shining.

"And im a man that never lies." Alexis giggled and stopped abrubtly. "That's a secret, not a lie." Bruce stated matter of factly.

"You're right. Being Batman is a _huge _secret." She nodded.

Bruce smiled.

--

The next day Alexis sat watching the news biting her bottom lip nervously.

"_In other news Bruce Wayne is finally tying the knot with girlfriend Alexis Parker. The billionaire once known as Gotham's 'Play Boy' seems to have finally found the right woman. We wish the happy couple the best in life as husband and wife." _Alexis turned off the TV and frowned.

"How did they find out?" She asked herself out loud. She sighed and got up walking over to the window.

"Well I am Bruce Wayne. Nothing gets by anyone." Alexis turned around to see Bruce who looked just as unhappy as she was.

"There is going to be paparazzi every where isn't there?" Alexis asked flatly. Bruce nodded slowly and walked over to her. "Bruce this was suppose to be a private wedding! Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out." Bruce said taking her in his arms. "Don't worry about it okay? Besides we have that fundraiser tonight and there is going to be paparazzi there. We have to face them Alex. Either way." Alexis nodded and hugged him tight.

"One month from now and I'll be Mrs. Bruce Wayne." She said with a giggle. "I can hardly believe it."

"Me either." Bruce chuckled and pulled back to look at her. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

--

Later that night as they rode in the Rolls Royce Alexis stared out of the window at the passing lights of Gotham City. She sighed and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked as his hand gently touched hers.

"Yeah, im fine." She gave him her best smile and he smiled back. When they pulled up to the hotel where the fundraiser was being held Alexis sucked in a breath.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as he knew what Alexis's sharp intake of breath meant.

"Go ahead Alfred." Bruce said and grasped Alexis's hand tighter. Bruce had to deal with the paparazzi every time he left the house and went to events like this. Bruce could ignore the comments and questions that were constantly thrown at him, but Alexis, that was a different story. Alexis hated the cameras and the people behind them. They always seemed to make some comment that rubbed her the wrong way and she ended up blasting them with curse words and Bruce always had to drag her inside quickly before she started throwing punches.

The car stopped and Alexis could feel her nerves go haywire. Alfred got out and walked over to Bruce's door and opened it the cameras immediately flashing.

"It will be alright. Come on." Bruce whispered to her and kissed her before getting out of the car. Alfred came to her door next and she quickly got out and met Bruce on the other side of the car taking his open arm.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne over here!" Voices yelled from either side of the velvet ropes. Alexis tried not to squint from the lights but it was hard not too. Bruce gave the cameras his usual small smile and she mimicked him.

"When is the wedding Mr. Wayne? When is it?" A man yelled, but Bruce ignored him. "We have a right to know!" The man yelled again now irritated. Bruce felt Alexis's grip tighten and he titled his head to the side to tell her to calm down but it was already to late.

"Come on Ms. Parker let us have something to write about in the papers!" Another man yelled laughing as other rounds of laughter erupted.

"I can't believe he's marrying _her_! Out of all the women he's dated he picked _her_!" Another man yelled. Bruce blanched at the harsh words and glared at the men. Alexis felt her blood start to boil and she turned on the crowd.

"How dare you! You filthy scum! You're all just a bunch of bottom feeders! You can all go fuck yourselves! How's that for a story, huh?" She screamed, her hands failing and Bruce pulling her away from the crowds of men and some women. The news reporters were pointing their fingers to the camera men telling them to not miss the shots. It seemed the flashing lights multiplied as Bruce and Alfred escorted Alexis inside as gracefully as they could.

--

Once inside Alexis blew a few strands of hair out of her face and turned on Bruce.

"Can you believe those assholes?" Alexis yelled angrily as Alfred watched on with an amused expression. As for Bruce he seemed just plain pissed off.

"Yes I can! This always happens Alex you should have known to control yourself better!" Bruce scolded her like she was an eleven year old child.

"Don't treat me like a child Bruce! I can't believe you just stand by and let them say whatever they want!" Alexis growled.

"Alex im angry too I can't believe they would say that, but they just say those things to hit a nerve! And they did! Now we'll be all over the paper!" Bruce hissed.

"Good!" Alexis yelled and stomped off towards the elevator. Bruce sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Should I go get the car?"

"No Alfred. Lets just try to enjoy the rest of the night." Alfred nodded and followed Bruce to the next available elevator.

--

Alexis tried to act like she was happy to be at the fundraiser but she was still fuming over the whole paparazzi incident outside. She didn't talk to Bruce unless she had too and the feeling was mutual with Bruce. The happy couple had to act happy that night when asked questions about the wedding and getting the congratulations. By the end of the night Alexis left a few minutes early before Bruce and Alfred. She reached the lobby and waited by the doors seeing some cameras still flashing as the mayor and commissioner left.

"This way Ms. Alex." Alfred's voice called to her from the elevator. Alexis turned around to see Bruce behind him as they walked out of the elevator and towards the back of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked Alfred.

"The back way." He said and opened the door marked 'Exit' for her and Bruce. The Rolls Royce was waiting for them and Alfred opened their doors for them. The ride home was a quiet one. When they reached Wayne Manor neither Alexis nor Bruce waited for Alfred to open their doors for them as they quickly got out and stormed into the house. Once inside Alexis headed upstairs at lightening speed as Bruce went into his study. Alexis started peeling off her dress and coat and let down her hair from its elegant bun. Her curls spilled down around her shoulders and back as she headed into the bathroom. Bruce uncapped the Brandy and poured himself a good glass full. He downed it and winced slightly at the burning in his throat. It was a good burning. He sighed and sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

When Alexis had her pajamas on she grabbed her favorite pillow and walked out of the master bedroom. She padded down the hall to one of the guest rooms and opened the door. She flipped on the light and threw the pillow on the bed and then turned the light back off. She walked over and crawled underneath the clean cold sheets. She snuggled into the pillows and held back a sob. Ten minutes went by and Bruce hadn't come in yet. She let her sob go and then felt foolish for her tears.

Bruce walked up the stairs slowly and into the master bedroom. He noticed the bed was empty and so was the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He laid in bed thinking about that nights events. He rolled over and let his hand graze where Alexis slept. He sighed softly and got up. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall where he heard quiet sobs. His heart clenched and he opened the door not bothering knocking. He slowly made his way over to the bed and crawled over to Alexis putting his arms around her and hugging her close to his chest. He settled his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He heard her sniffle. "Alex." It wasn't a question but an order. She slowly turned around in his arms and stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"I hate this Bruce." She whispered her tears rolling down her face. Bruce wiped them away and pulled her closer against him.

"I know Alex. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so known so my life could be more private. But no matter what I am, and will always be Bruce Wayne."

Alexis nodded and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry. They just get on my damn nerves and I can't help but snap." Bruce chuckled at the anger in her voice plus the way her voice cracked."

"Don't think I don't hate them. I do. I hate them even more now for saying what they did to you tonight." He kissed her head and pulled back to look at her tear streaked face but she had a small smile on her beautiful features.. "Do you think you could bite your tongue in the future?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded. He grinned and leaned back down to press his lips to hers. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Bruce." She kissed him again and then pulled back quickly. "But if those bastards _ever _say anything degrading..." Bruce clamped his hand over her mouth and stared at her pointedly. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I guess I could bite my tongue." She mumbled grumpily. Bruce smiled and removed his hand and replaced it with his lips once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N: WOW I know I haven't updated in forever, but life has been very hectic for me! This will be my last update for about a week or two since my Uncle is having Quadruple Bypass Surgery on Sunday so I will be helping taking care of him and my Grandpa who I will be staying with to watch over him as well as my Uncle is away! So bare with me as I promise I will be updating sooner than I have been. Inspiration has been flooding me recently so be glad for that lol please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**

Alexis walked into what had to be the hundredth wedding dress shop in Gotham. It still amazed her that Gotham had so many. How many women were getting married these days? She walked up to the counter where the middle aged, petite red headed woman was smiling welcoming at her.

"Hello! Alexis Parker I presume?" Alexis gave a light nod. "Oh come now surely you know _everyone _knows who you are! You are engaged to our Bruce Wayne!" The woman laughed heartily and walked around the counter to stand in front of Alexis.

"I can't say im pleased with it." She said stiffly but smiled anyways at the woman. _Our Bruce Wayne?'_ Alexis didn't like those words. The city didn't own him. It was more like the _he _owned the city.

"I've been waiting for you to come by." Alexis lifted a perfect brow at her statement. "I'm Elizabeth Ross I own the store." She introduced herself sticking out her dainty hand to Alexis, her toothy smile and comments almost making Alexis question walking into the shop in the first place.

Almost.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis shook her hand and looked around the shop. "You have some beautiful dresses."

"Thank you. I make them myself." Alexis looked at her in awe. The dress shops she had been too were all retailers and were made in china. She had yet come across someone who made the dresses themselves. This had to be her lucky day.

"Wow. Their amazing!" Alexis complimented as she walked over to the dress she saw when she had come in.

"Thank you. What kind of dress are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked. Alexis bit her lip and turned around to face the woman.

"I don't want something extravagant. Just simple and elegant. The traditional wedding dress." Alexis said with a small smile. Elizabeth smiled fondly at her and patted her hand in a motherly way.

"Just the way it should be. Follow me." Alexis followed behind her as Elizabeth brought her to the other side of the quaint shop. There on the wall were six dresses that fit Alexis's description perfectly. She gasped and clasped her hands together all the while staring dreamily at the dresses in front of her.

"See one that you like?" Elizabeth asked watching the young woman in front her with amusement.

"That one. That one right there. It is perfect." Alexis breathed while she pointed a finger at the long white strapless dress to the right. It wasn't to extravagant, but just right. The right billow and ruffle of the skirt was enough to make Alexis make up her mind. The jeweled design on the bust was beautiful and perfectly done.

"I'll take it." Alexis smiled brightly at Elizabeth who nodded.

"Excellent choice."

* * *

That night Alexis sat at her vanity brushing out her long brown hair and day dreaming about her wedding day. She had the dress and Rachel's brides maid dress. She was sure of her choice of where to hold the ceremony and her and Bruce had made the final decisions of the invitations and everything else. It was almost done and she couldn't wait for the special day.

"There you are!" Bruce stated as he walked into the bedroom.

"Here I am!" Alexis giggled as she watched her fiancé walk quickly to his dresser and start taking off his business suit. "I can't believe you worked this late." Alexis said, a hint of question in her voice.

"I know. We had a damn company meeting. I seriously didn't know how many employees I have working for me." Bruce stated with a sigh as he sat heavily onto the bed and fell back.

"You should see how many more you have working for all across the U.S." Alexis deadpanned. Bruce gave an airy chuckle and folded his arm across his face. Alexis smiled softly and got up. She walked over to him and laid down next to him.

"I have some good news?" Bruce uncovered his face to reveal a sweet smile.

"Oh really? What?"

"I got my dress today!" Alexis smiled excitedly. Bruce's eyes lit up and he propped himself up on his elbow, Alexis mirroring him.

"Alex that's great! Where did you get it?"

"Elizabeth Ross. Oh Bruce she has such amazing and beautiful dresses! I am _so _glad I stumbled upon it." Alexis laughed lightly from her excitement. Bruce stroked her cheek lovingly. "You are going to love it."

"I know I will. I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for you to see it." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He laid back down pulling her on top of him. His hand wove its way through her hair. They parted as she made her way down his neck and to his ear. "I know how to relieve your stress and make you forget about your bad, long day." She whispered feeling him shiver.

"Sounds wonderful." He replied, his voice husky as he trailed his hands down her back and over her bottom until he softly gripped her thighs.

* * *

The next morning Alexis awoke to find that Bruce was gone. It was a Saturday which meant no work and yet he wasn't in bed. She sat up clutching the sheet to her naked body and looked around the room and towards the bathroom to see if he was maybe taking a shower. He wasn't. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled curls and reached for her robe. She shrugged it on and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway where she heard heated talking coming from Bruce's office.

"He's talking to Jim Gordon." Alfred's voice made her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Alexis laughed quietly and waved a hand to dismiss his apology. "I've bene scared far more worse than that Alfred." She gave him a knowing smile as he chuckled.

"Right you are. I would wait to talk to him Miss. You know how he is when he talks business with Gordon." Alfred said.

"Very true. I'll just go down to the kitchen and grab a bagel." She started past Alfred to go downstairs but he clicked his tongue. She turned around with a grin. "Or I'll just eat the delicious breakfast you always make."

"If you insist." He said with raised eyebrows. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Always a pleasure. It is part of my job description." She shook her head and headed down the stairs with a smile, but Bruce's heated conversation with Gordon was on her mind.

An hour later Alexis was full to the brim with eggs, bacon and toast. She was sitting in Bruce's downstairs office watching television when she finally heard him make his entrance.

"Alfred!" Bruce's voice echoed through the house. She quickly clicked off the television and made her way to the doorway of the office to see him descending the stairs rather quickly.

"Bruce what's wrong?" She asked from the doorway. He glanced at her before returning his attention back on calling his butler and Grandfather. Alexis furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest and followed him into the ball room where he held parties and what not. "Bruce answer me!"

"Not now Alex." Bruce growled. Alexis raised her eyebrows to the heavens and was about to give him a piece of her mind when Alfred appeared from outside the terrace doors.

"Yes Master Bruce?" He asked as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"I need you down in the bat cave right away. I need your help." Bruce ordered as he turned on his heel and headed towards his office that Alexis had just occupied. Alfred hurried after him and Alexis pushed herself up against the wall as Bruce pushed past her.

"Well the nerve....!" She hissed angrily as Alfred now passed her. She hurried after them as they entered the office Bruce played the keys on the piano to open the secret entrance to the bat cave and walked as did Alfred. Alexis stood in front of them with an angry and confused look on her face.

"What about me?" She asked as she threw her hands up into the air in a defeated motion. Bruce sighed and she swore he even rolled his eyes as Alfred had an amused look on his face.

"Just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Was all Bruce said as the door closed and the rumble of the elevator shaft roared to life.

* * *

Alexis was a very impatient person.

Very.

It was ten past midnight and still no Bruce. Alfred had long gone to bed but was sure to keep his cell phone on just incase Bruce came back with wounds that needed the help of the old butler. Alexis sighed and slammed her fists into the comforter on the bed as she rolled over onto her side to look out of the moonlit windows.

"If he thinks he is just going to come up and go to bed he has another thing coming." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Twenty minutes later she heard a rustling sound outside in the hallway. She quickly flung the covers off her body and jumped up out of bed. She ran to the door and threw it open to see Alfred descending the stairs in quite a rush. She knew where he was headed and in a flash she grabbed her robe and house shoes and ran out of the room and tore down the stairs. Just as she was about to reach the office she heard the elevator roar to life once again and cursed out loud. She opened the door and ran inside tapping the keys on the piano and waiting for the door to pop open. Once it did she stepped inside and pushed the button that instructed the elevator to go down.

The cold night air whipped against her as she pulled her robe tighter against her body. When the elevator finally stopped she could hear Alfred talking, no more like telling Bruce what to do. She ran as fast as she could through the dimly lit cavern to where the voices where all the while trying to fight the urge to look up to see just how many bats were occupying the caves walls tonight. She shivered and let out a breath of relief when she reached the fully lit bat cave. Sure enough there was Bruce sitting in a chair holding his side and wincing as Alfred stitched up a wound on his bicep.

"What happened?" Alexis made sure to make her presence known as she shouted the question. Bruce's head snapped up in her direction as Alfred jumped and closed his eyes. She could hear him mumbling something, his brows furrowed.

"One more outburst like that and I will have be having to stitch up two wounds." Alfred snapped giving her a cold look.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She kneeled down in front of Bruce and made him look at her. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Bruce sighed and shut his eyes squinting a bit as Alfred drove the needle through his flesh.

"Gordon said more activity has been going on in the past two days with Catwoman and Ivy." Bruce said sounding tired. Alexis nodded and waited for him to continue. "I called him today to ask him a simple question when he turned the tables on me and started telling me about a lead he had picked up on from a man who said he works for Catwoman."

"And?" Alexis probed, wishing he would get on with the story.

"And the man said, Harold Waters is his name, that Catwoman plans on turning on Ivy. Soon. So tonight I staked out at the Narrows to see if they would show up and sure enough they did. Something was different though. I could tell. Just as I was about to ambush them someone came up behind me and grabbed me. It was three men who thought they could each do me in but I ended up doing them in. That's when they showed up."

"Catwoman and Ivy?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Catwoman dug her nails into me....literally." He paused there to lift up his hand to reveal five large gashes on his side. Alexis gasped and looked at Alfred who had just finished up the stitching of Bruce's left bicep. He shook his head and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a cloth.

"Ivy tried to shoot me but I knocked her off the building. Catwoman followed only to land on her feet." Alexis rolled her eyes at his cat innuendoes. "So they're free to cause more chaos in Gotham. I failed once again." Bruce looked defeated as he hung his head.

Alexis cupped his cheek. "You did not fail Bruce Wayne. You were just unlucky. You will get them. I promise." He gave her a half smile before yelling out in pain as Alfred placed the peroxide soaked cloth against his bleeding side. Alexis winced for him and held onto his hand that was grasping hers for dear life.

"I'm afraid im going to run out of stitches for you one day Master Bruce." Alfred commented as he got the needle and thread ready once again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to update and didn't feel like typing out a fifteen page chapter! I posted a picture of Alexis's wedding dress on my profile so go check it out and tell me what you think in a review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: WOW I know it has been two months since I've updated but I have been busy, busy and some lazy lol but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm thinking six more chapters left and that means they will be longer because I have been planning a sequel, maybe to go along with The Dark Knight, but im not sure yet! But please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to all my lovely readers who have stuck with me throughout this and my times of absence! Also, thank you to the new readers and don't be scared to leave me a review! **

**OfLoveAndLust**

One week.

One week and she would be married.

_They _would be married.

Alexis couldn't believe it was already here. The time to become husband and wife was just a few short days away. Alexis was a nervous wreck. No matter what she tried to do to try to calm herself down it didn't seem to work. The massages, the soothing warm baths, the relaxing music. None of it worked.

"I think you should stay with me and Dick until the wedding." Rachel said coming out of a deep thought. Alexis raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Excuse me?" At first she thought she miss heard what Rachel said from the noise level rising ever so slightly in the sports bar they were currently seated at for lunch.

Rachel shrugged. "You know so you can relax and get Bruce all jazzed up for the wedding night." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Alexis cough and choke on her water.

"Rachel! Honestly I'll be fine. And Bruce is _jazzed _enough about the wedding night. We haven't been intimate going on a week now. So no worries there. You should see the looks he gives me." Alexis snorted with laughter as Rachel's eyes went wide and she giggled.

"So.... Is there anything you want to talk about? You know, get stuff off your chest?" Rachel asked, eyeing Alexis out of the corner of her eye. Alexis smiled softly and turned to look at her.

"Okay." Rachel smiled back and looked excited as she faced Alexis.

"Spill it all!"

"I really, really want you to stop asking me that! And quit worrying about me!" Alexis said and laughed as Rachel's face fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alex! I'm just being a good friend! There's something else bothering you and whether you think me or Bruce doesn't see it, you're wrong." And with Rachel stood up from her seat at the bar, gave Alexis's shoulder a soft squeeze and excited the building. Alexis stared after her in mild shock. She blew out the long stream of air she had been holding and looked back at her empty glass.

"Bill?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"I think im going to need some of the good stuff now." Bill the bartender nodded knowingly and took her glass to fill it with the dark, amber liquid that would end all her thoughts.

Two hours later Bill had to call Bruce to come get his drunk girlfriend. But not after Alexis put up a fight. Bill would have to order some new shot glasses. Alexis had a bit of temper when she was drunk and upset. Even more so when Bruce showed up. He must have been the core of her drinking binge.

"Alexis come on!" Bruce growled into Alexis's ear as she talked it up with Bill.

"You see? You see what I have to put up with?" Alexis was shouting over the music and football game that was currently playing on the flat screen TV's scattered around the bar. Bill had to try to hid his smirk and laughter as he listened to Alexis continue her rant and while Bruce was failing miserably at trying to get his fiancé out of the bar.

"Just think what it's going to be like after we're married!" Alexis slurred while pointing an accusing finger at Bruce who now looked more angrier than he did just seconds ago.

"Alright that's it...." He mumbled to himself and launched the drunk Alexis over his left shoulder. Ignoring her shrieks of protest and curse words he gave one last look at Bill and walked out of the bar with a few more eyes watching.

Once outside Bruce walked hurriedly to the car waiting in the street and where Alfred was holding open the rear passenger door. Alfred adverted his eyes away from the couple and laughed quietly to himself. Bruce heaved Alexis into the back and then got in himself and waited for Alfred to close the door. Once he did Bruce turned on Alexis who had grabbed the cup of coffee sitting in the cup holder by her seat.

"I can't believe you Alex! What the hell were you thinking?" Bruce yelled causing Alexis to jump and spill a small amount of coffee onto her white blouse.

"Oh great! Now look what you've done!" Alexis yelled back, her eyes ablaze with fury. Bruce's fury rivaled hers with great amount.

"I don't get it." Bruce stated angrily, staring at Alexis as she feebly tried to clean the coffee stain from her shirt.

"What?" She asked with a huff and looked up to meet his angry stare.

"Why would you drink yourself into a drunken stupor Alex? This isn't like you. Talk to me. Tell what is going on with you?" Bruce's voice settled back down to his normal tone, and now his face was etched with concern a hint of worry and sadness. He looked down right defeated. That was enough to sober Alexis up a little, plus the coffee. She sighed heavily and leaned her head back against the cool leather of the Rolls Royce and closed her eyes.

"I'm scared Bruce alright? I'm scared!" She said so quietly Bruce wasn't sure if he had heard her.

"You're scared? Scared of what?" And after the words left his mouth he wish he never spoke them. He knew what she was scared of. He gently took her hand and gave her a small smile when she opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm scared to you know." Alexis's eyes softened as she stared at him. She swallowed and adverted her eyes to the window the passing buildings on the other side.

"I'm sorry Bruce." She whispered and looked back at him. He reached out for and pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest.

"It's okay. This time." He joked, smiling as he heard a soft laugh emit from her.

"No more drinking like that. Ever. I promise." She stated firmly, pulling away from his slightly to give him the scouts honor. Or so what she thought was the scouts honor. Bruce chuckled to himself and let her settle back against him, sighing contently as she did so.

The next morning Alexis awoke with a splitting headache. She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned in frustration. She rolled over to look at the clock.

It was ten in the morning.

She got up, got ready, and headed downstairs for what could only now be a cold breakfast. Whether it was cold or hot she had to eat something.

"It's alive!" Alfred's voice exclaimed with a cheery smile and sharp laugh. Alexis cringed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alfred. No. Loud. Not good." She mumbled and sat down at the kitchen island. Coffee and a bagel with cream cheese was waiting for her. She smiled appreciatively and took the warm mug into her hands. "Thank you Alfred."

"Of course Ms. Alex." He smiled kindly at her and returned to reading the newspaper.

"Where's Bruce?" She asked taking a couple of sips from her coffee mug.

"He's down in the cave tinkering with his toys." Alfred said with enthusiasm. Alexis grinned and picked up her bagel and bit off a big chunk chewing it hungrily.

"Not for long he isn't. I didn't want to tell him, but he's coming with me in about an hour to his tuxedo fitting." Alfred chuckled lightly while shaking his head.

After breakfast Alexis got dressed and headed towards the bat cave where her fiancé currently was still 'tinkering with his toys' as Alfred put it. She rode the elevator down its shaft, the slightly chilly air of the underground whipping around her. When she finally reached ground again she made her way down the long stretch of empty blackness to where Bruce's work shop was nestled. As she rounded a corner she saw him bending over the tumbler picking and

prodding at something.

"What's wrong with it?" She called out, smiling softly at him as she turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just checking to make sure." He answered putting down his tools and cleaning off his hands with a piece of cloth. "And what brings you to my lair?" He asked with a mischievous smirk and a show of his hands.

"To come and get you actually. You have your last tuxedo fitting in about thirty minutes." She said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against one of his many work stations.

"Great." He said gruffly rolling his brown eyes. Alexis laughed airily as she reached out for his hands.

"Don't be such a baby! It won't take long. Miguel is the finest tailor in Gotham. It will be ready and all set to go on the wedding day." Alexis said reassuringly. Bruce smiled softly at her and brought her knuckles to his lips lightly grazing them.

"Just for you. If it was up to me I'd be wearing jeans and a shirt to the ceremony." Alexis slapped his hands and looked at him in mild horror.

"I can't believe you!" She said as a chokey laugh emitted from her.

"Kidding!" Bruce said quickly holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"That's what I thought!"

Later that night Bruce lay in bed watching the nightly news as Alexis caught up on work. She had a million case files to go through and sort. She sighed heavily closing her eyes and gently massaging her temples. She opened her eyes and turned her head to peek over her shoulder at Bruce. He was no longer watching the news, but sleeping soundly sitting up against

the pillows. Alexis smiled and got up turning off the desk lamp and walking quietly to the bed. She slowly made her way on the bed and across it to her spot next to her handsome lover. He looked like an angel the way he looked so peaceful and beautiful. She lightly traced her finger down the side of his face and moved a lock of dark brown hair away from his forehead. She jumped when his hand enclosed around her wrist stilling her actions.

"That tickles." He whispered hoarsely as he slowly opened his tired eyes.

"You scared me!" She giggled quietly as she tried to slow her breathing back down her hand clutching her chest. Bruce chuckled and sat up a little against the pillows.

"Sorry." Alexis shook her head.

"It's okay. I just couldn't help myself." She smiled sheepishly at him as she settled against her own pillows, sighing soundly in comfort at the feel of the softness against her aching back and muscles. She looked back at Bruce to find him staring at her. His yes either said, lust or question. She would like to think lust. She turned over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You." He said simply and lovingly. Alexis smiled. "I wonder sometimes if you know just how much of an effect you have on me Alex." Alexis raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled warmly and brought two fingers to her lips tracing them with a feathery light touch. She closed her eyes from his action, relishing in the feeling of his warm touch.

"You make me feel love, want and need. You do little things that you don't even notice, but I notice them and I want to ravish you right there and then. Then there are times where I just watch you and picture what our life will be like in the future. Hopefully a house full of kids, hell even dogs!" Alexis laughed as did Bruce. "I just want us to be together, forever."

Alexis stared at him, a slow graceful smiling appearing on her face.

"Me too Bruce. I've never heard you talk like that. It was beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and placed her lips on his. He rolled her back over on her back, his weight pinning her to the bed as he deepened the kiss. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly as she felt his tongue trace her lips begging for entrance.

The way his hands explored her body like it was the first time all over again or the way his lips left a burning trail from her jaw line, neck and down made her remember just how much she loved him. He was so gently and loving that she almost wanted to cry. He was truly the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life and she was pretty sure she was the woman _he _wanted to spend the rest of his life with also.

"We were so _close_!" Selina Kyle screamed in anger as she swiped her hands across the desk in the darkly lit room. The bodies in the room flinched from the crashes that echoed off the walls in the room, but only one did not.

Pamela Isley rolled her eyes and sighed as she leaned back against the wall facing the fuming blonde woman directly across from her.

"Relax Selina! We will have plenty of other times!" Pamela said in her usual silky voice. The thugs in the room watched the beautiful red head walk slowly over to Selina and place a manicured hand on her shoulder. "I have a different approach."

Selina scoffed and turned her head to look Pamela in the eyes. "What exactly is that?"

"I arrange a meeting with Bruce Wayne. He knows who I am. I talk to him for a bit and then use my pheromone toxin to reveal his hidden Weapons Department. It's perfect."

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Selina growled, her eyes fierce. Pamela once again rolled her eyes and stepped away from the Selina.

"Because _we _didn't think of this before, _someone _wanted the more physical, brutal approach." Pamela said pointedly shaking her head as a smirk fell on Selina's lips.

"It was fun while it lasted." She said smugly. The thugs chuckled at her remark and stopped when Pamela glared at them.

"And as for you guys! We need more action taking and not more hiding! We aren't paying you to act like amateur cowards, we're paying you to get the job done and kick some ass!" Pamela said loudly. The men all looked at each other and then at their feet. Selina giggled.

"I will have Kenneth here call Wayne Enterprises tomorrow to set up a meeting for me and I will not take a month long wait for a meeting, I will have him urge for a next day meeting. Then after that is handled I will go the meeting and work my magic so to speak. I'll have him spilling his guts in no time." Pamela smiled evilly as Selina clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Do you mean metaphorically or realistically?" She giggled biting her bottom lip. Pamela barked a laugh.

"Lets not get to carried away." Her evil smile returned. "Yet."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay WOW has it seriously been 3 months since I have last updated?! I am SO SORRY everyone! A LOT of stuff has happened within the last few weeks that have changed my life DRASTICALLY! First my Grandpa passed away Feb. 28 which happened to be my Uncle's birthday. I swear our family is cursed with loved ones passing away on our birthdays. This is the third one! **

**Second I lost my job that I barely had for a week because my boss was stupid and a bitch who doesn't understand ANYTHING! I worked there for 3 ½ days with my Grandpa passing and me being off March 9 and 10 which my boss knew about before I even started! She said she had done everything she could do with training me and what not. Right, EVERYONE in the WORLD can learn a new job and everything that goes with it in 3 days! WHATEVER! **

**Anways, without further ado here is the next chapter which is the wedding and I am going to be honest and say that I HATE writing out all the wedding stuff which I did in one of my Harry Potter stories so I will just write a little bit and then go on, so sorry to anyone who wanted the whole boring thing lol!**

**I also posted pictures of Alexis' dress and hair on my profile along with what she looks like if any of the readers haven't looked yet!**

**Now on with the story!**

The day had finally come. It was here and at full force. Alexis had never moved so much in her entire life. Ever since she woke up at eight o'clock that morning she had been on the move. She tired already and it wasn't even the honeymoon yet.

"Come here dear!" Alexis's mother demanded with a sigh as her daughter sat down huffily. The hairstylists and makeup artists continued their work while Alexis waited in torture.

"Hold on I have to sneeze!" Alexis said while her eyes fluttered closed awaiting the sneeze. When nothing happened she waved her hands. "Never mind!" Her mother and the whole group of people glared at her and then went back to work. She heard the faint ringing of her mothers cell phone and watched her walk over to the bed and dig in her purse to retrieve the device.

"It's your father! He says he, Bruce and Dick are just finishing lunch and are fixing to go to the church." Her mother stated while nodding to whatever her father was saying on the other end of the line. Alexis nodded and looked back at herself in the mirror.

"I'm getting married in four hours." She whispered to herself a small smile gracing her lips. She noticed one girl curling her hair smile. Alexis tried to hide her giggle of excitement and turned her attention back on her mother.

Her relationship with her parents was a tense one but she tried to put the past behind her as today was the most important day of her life. Arthur and Yvette Parker were the high class American couple and never let anyone forget it.

Alexis always asked them if she was switched at birth. That always ended badly.

Alexis was nothing like her family. At all. She wasn't snobby or stuck up and quite frankly she despised half her family. The other half of her family only consisted of her Grandmother Helen and Cousin Ella who she loved dearly. She remembers staying up one night for hours and hours telling Bruce about her Grandmother Helen and Cousin Bella. He couldn't wait to meet them. More than what he could say for her parents. Unlike the daughter she gave birth to her Grandmother was the sweetest and most down to earth person you could ever meet. She didn't care about money like her daughter and the pig of a man she married. Her pig of a Son-in-Law.

Bella was like the sister she never had and only one year older than her she was so much fun she almost put Rachel to shame. It had been years since she saw her since she moved to England to pursue her Theater Major in college. She received e-mails and letters every once in a great while and she did same thing to keep in touch as much as they could.

Alexis tried to read her parents all last night when they had arrived. The anticipation was high and Bruce was more nervous than she was. She carefully read her parents faces and expressions to see if they approved of Bruce and accepted him.

They did.

They adored him and Alexis could tell right away. That was a huge relief and it was for Bruce also. Now he had Helen and Bella left to meet. They arrived earlier that morning and Bruce immediately fell in love with them. Helen was already calling him her Grandson and Bella already gave him a nickname. Brucey Boy.

Bruce didn't mind one bit.

"There she is! The blushing bride to be!" Bella exclaimed with a shriek of excitement as she ran into the room and engulfed Alexis in a big hug. Alexis laughed heartily at her cousin and saw her mothers reaction in the mirror.

"Bella stop it! You'll ruin her hair and makeup!" Yvette scolded rushing over and swatting Bella away from Alexis.

"Mom stop! She's fine!" Alexis hissed holding Bella's hand.

"Sorry Aunt Yvette." Bella apologized dryly. Yvette clicked her tongue dissaprovingly and rolled her eyes and walked away from them back to the bed where her phone started ringing again as if on cue.

"Don't listen to her! You're fine! That's what they are for." Alexis motioned to the people around her. Bella giggled and hugged Alexis again.

"Me and Grandmother are going to have tea and biscuits with Alfred. He's such a sweet man!" Bella stated with a smile.

Alexis laughed and returned her bright smile. "He is, he truly is. Well enjoy. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Bella nodded and kissed her cheek goodbye. "Bye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour to go.

Alexis looked at herself one last time in the mirror and sighed willing herself not to cry again.

"You are about to get married to the best man in the world. You both love each other very, very much. Why are you so nervous?" Alexis asked herself then pulled a face. "Oh man im talking to myself!"

"It's normal." A male voice said from behind her. Alexis whipped around to see a smiling Alfred in doorway.

"Alfred! How was tea?" Alexis asked as she hurried over to the older man and embraced him in hug.

"It was wonderful. You're grandmother and cousin are quite delightful." Alfred said as he hugged her back. He pulled back at arms length and stared at Alexis with a pride.

"Master Bruce is a very lucky man. I'm so very happy for the both of you." Alexis smiled warmly at the older man and hugged him.

"Thank you Alfred." He just hugged her back and left her with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two minutes everyone, two mintues!"

Alexis felt a shiver go down her spine. 'This is it.' She thought happily and looked behind her to see Bella giving her a thumbs up with a smile that lit up a room.

"Ready pumpkin?" Alexis turned to her left to see her father holding his arm out.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Dad don't call me that. I am no where knew that shade of orange or that round." Arthur chuckled. Alexis smiled at him and linked arms with him.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"I forgive you. Now walk me down the isle Daddy." Arthur chuckled again and shook his head as the music started. Butterflies arose in Alexis as the big church doors opened to reveal a packed church. Her eyes immediately fell on Bruce who was staring at her with love and honor in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it. This is where our lives start together." You whisper to yourself as you walk down the isle and to the man you will be spending the rest of your life with.

The ceremony was beautiful. You were proud of yourself for holding it together and not breaking down and crying like a lunatic. You couldn't say the same for your mother. The woman was crying as if she had lost all her money and possessions. Really it was embarrassing.

Now as you watch your husband and your cousin dance you can't keep from smiling and laughing with Rachel and Dick.

"Who would have know Bruce was such a good dancer!" Rachel exclaimed as Bruce twirled Bella around the dance floor. You laughed and take a drink of champagne.

"I know right? We've barely even danced together and now he's like a freaking world champion with my cousin none the less!" You three start laughing again as the song ends and Bruce and Bella walk over to your table.

"Hey there happy feet!" You call out to him as a big grin etches it way across his handsome face.

"Care to join me and my happy feet?" He asks with an extended hand. You nod and take his hand letting him pull you with him and out onto the dance floor. A slow song starts as he pulls you close to him.

"How are you doing?" He asks you looking deep into your eyes.

"Fantastic, and you?"

"Even better." You smile at his words and kiss him softly.

"How does it feel to be married finally?"

"Amazing. But this is only the beginning. Further down the line will be a whole lot better." He stops and tilts his head to the side. "I hope." He adds as an after thought. You laugh and playfully hit him. He laughs and kisses you. "Kidding, kidding!"

"You better be!"

"Are you excited for the honeymoon?"

"Oh very. I can't help but think about what all you have in store for me." You whisper huskily into his ear.

"Oh you tease." He growls back nipping your neck. "We can tell everyone the parties over."

"And ruin everyone's fun just because you're horny all of a sudden? I don't think so Bruce that's selfish." You playfully pout as he looks down at you with lust and in his eyes.

"You really are a tease." He says in a deep, low voice as he kisses you again.

"You like it." You whisper against his lips.

"Maybe."

"Mind if I cut in Master Bruce?" You both pull back and look at Alfred who is standing in front of you with a small smile.

"Not at all." Bruce says with a warm smile and steps back from you as Alfred takes his place. "Take care of my wife Al."

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred smiles down at you as you two begin to dance.

"Enjoying yourself Alfred?" Alexis asks.

"Very much so, thank you Mrs. Alex."

"Good I am glad. You know I think my Grandmother is fond of you Alfred." Alfred's eyebrows shoot up making you giggle as he stutters for something to say. "You don't have to say anything Alfred. She'll be leaving tomorrow so no worries."

"Don't get me wrong Mrs. Alex your Grandmother is a lovely woman, but im to old for a girlfriend." You snort and shake your head.

"Alfred you are _never _to old to have someone to love. Don't think that." He smiles and nods. The song ends and you hug Alfred. "I love you like a Grandfather Alfred. I always will." He hugs you a little tighter.

"And you the Granddaughter I never had Mrs. Alex." You feel tears prick your eyes and pull back to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Alfred." He nods and kisses your forehead before walking away into the crowd of people. You walk back to Bruce who settles you on his lap.

"You okay?" He asks seeing your teary eyes.

"I'm great." You whisper and kiss him feeling for the first time in your life that everything is perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_Bruce?" Alexis whispered. It was dark. Darker than normal. Pitch black all around. _

"_Bruce?" Her whisper became more frantic. She reached out into the darkness only feeling nothing. She heard whispers all around her now making her jump and her fear intensifying._

"_Bruce!__" __She screamed. The blackness shattered all around her covering her in white light that was to bright to even bear opening her eyes. That's when she heard his voice._

"_Alex please help me."_

"NO!" Alexis screamed shooting straight up in bed. She was covered in sweat and her breathing was hard and heavy.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?" She felt his warm hands on her face at once. She felt them leave her cold skin and then a light flicked on. Bruce's face was a panic as he returned to her. "Alex please answer me!"

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"You're not fine. What did you dream?" Bruce said softly his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes shaking her head back and forth slowly. "It was black. Pitch black and I kept calling your name and..." She looked up to see his face waiting for her to finish but she couldn't. The tears fell freely and Bruce pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and let the first sob escape her trembling lips.

"Sweetheart it's alright. It was just a dream. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Alexis nodded against his chest and tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Bruce shook his head.

"Don't be." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"You said help me. In my nightmare you said 'Alex please help me'." Alexis told him watching his reaction. His brow furrowed together and he slightly shook his head in confusion.

"It was just a dream Alex. Don't worry about it. Come on, lets go back to bed." Alexis watched his eyes as they tried to figure something out. Before she could protest he turned off the light and laid them both back down his arms circling her protectively.

It wasn't the first nightmare Alexis had in the two months since they got back from their honeymoon. It was more like the tenth.

The honeymoon was beautiful and full of romance and love making just like any other honeymoon. She loved every moment of it and they both didn't want to return but they had to return to the real world and their lives.

Two weeks after they arrived home Alexis started having her horrible nightmares. Each one was in pitch black darkness. She would be alone searching for Bruce and then whispers and then different things would happen. The nightmare last night was the first time she had actually heard Bruce's voice.

She didn't know why she was having such terrible nightmares now but she was and they were wearing her down.

Gotham City was still crime ridden and even the sudden disappearance of Catwoman and Poison Ivy didn't slow down the crime. Bruce had no idea what had become of them and their were no leads. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

Nothing was left.

* * *

Alexis walked the empty hallways of Wayne Manor and watched the leaves blow around on the grounds. Bruce was at work and Alfred was at the market. She was alone. Like most days. Bruce was busy as ever with work and keeping up with his late night protecting of the city. She knew she had dark circles under her eyes of lack of sleep from the nightmares and waiting for Bruce to get home.

It was draining her completely.

Being a newlywed was suppose to be a new and exciting time for them both.

But it wasn't.

"Alex?" She turned around and saw Bruce standing behind her a small smile on his handsome face. "What are you doing?"

She tried to return the smile but she knew it didn't reach her eyes like he said it always does.

"Nothing." She answered quietly. He walked up to her and cupped her face.

"Please talk to me. You've been so distant lately I don't know what to do?" His voice was so pleading it broke her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm just so tired that's all." She said and sighed contently when his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I know sweetheart, I know. I told you we could go see the doctor to get you some sleeping medicine."

"I don't want to be doped up Bruce." She giggled slightly and pulled back to look into his brown eyes. She brushed some hair out of his face and smiled softly.

He smiled back and kissed her. "I know."

"But I guess I have to do something. I don't want to go to a shrink or to our doctor." She sighed heavily the lack of sleep suddenly falling over her. "I don't know _what _to do."

Bruce studied her and pulled her back against him. "I know. We will figure something out. Don't worry." She nodded against him and breathed in scent. He always smelled so wonderful and like home. A deep woodsy smell mixed with his body soap.

"I kind of feel like going out for dinner. What do you say?" Alexis asked taking Bruce by surprise.

"Really?" He felt her nod against his chest and she pulled back to look up at him.

"Yep. Just you and me. A romantic dinner?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Dinner went smoothly and Alexis felt refreshingly relaxed. Her and Bruce took a nice little stroll through Gotham City Park and talked about random things. They were laughing and enjoying each and that was all that mattered.

"You feeling better?" Bruce asked as they drove towards Wayne Manor.

Alexis sighed contentedly. "Yes, much."

Bruce smiled over at her and squeezed her hand. "Good."

When they pulled up they noticed all the lights were on.

"Why would Alfred have all the lights on?" Alexis wondered out loud. She gave Bruce a worried look and saw Bruce's expression change almost immediately.

"I don't know, but I want you to stay in the car. If anything happens I want you to get the hell out of here. Do you understand me Alex?" Alexis nodded feeling tears spring to her eyes. Alexis felt foolish but she didn't care. Bruce leaned over to kiss her and quickly exited the car. Alexis sat up in her seat and watched him sprint into the house.

Her heart beat sped up with every moment Bruce was gone. She suddenly heard a loud bang. She jumped, gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her frightened tears spilling from her eyes. She quickly crawled over to the drivers side of the car and grabbed the keys fixing to turn the ignition on. But she froze.

'I can't leave! I can't leave Bruce and Alfred!' She thought furiously and pushed open the door, running to the house.

Once inside she slowed down and looked up the staircase. It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Bruce?" She whispered, holding her breath.

"Come on!" A loud, scratchy voice yelled from some where upstairs.

Alexis gasped and quickly ran into Bruce's study. She heard footsteps descending the stairs and voices.

"Oh man I can't believe we pulled it off!" Another voice stated with a sickening happiness that Alexis closed her eyes and felt her insides twist at the thought of a lifeless Bruce upstairs. More tears ran down her face as she thought the worse.

"We got the money so the boss should be happy. He was right. Bruce Wayne is a loaded man.

"No kidding!"

Alexis peeked out of the doorway to see two men dressed in black carrying bags that looked stuffed with money.

'The safe!' Alexis thought instantly. 'That must have been the loud bang I heard.'

She watched them walk down the rest of the stairs out the door. She stayed there waiting to hear a car engine start and drive off. When she finally did she sprang from the room and up the stairs.

"Bruce?" She screamed, looking into every room as she passed it. "Alfred?"

No answer. Her stomach did sickening flips and she couldn't stop crying.

"Please! Bruce! Alfred!" She sobbed, her voice growing husky from her screams. She finally hit the last room, a junk room and found Bruce lying on the ground, a big bruise forming on his head and blood spilling from his mouth.

"Oh my God, Bruce!" Alexis cried running over to him. She dropped to her knees and gently touched his face. "Bruce? Can you hear me? Oh please be alright." Alexis cried, gently shaking his head. He moaned and his eyes flickered open.

"Oh thank God!" Alexis cried leaning down to hug him. "Oh Bruce. What happened?" She asked, helping him sit up. He hissed, his face wincing in pain. "I"m sorry." She immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. They just knocked me out. Hard." He said gruffly, trying to stand.

"Bruce I think you should keep sitting. You might get dizzy if you try to stand." Alexis stated, making him stay down on the ground. He nodded silently and let his hand reach up to graze his bruise. He hissed again.

"Damn." He cursed closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm going to go look for Alfred. I'll be right back. Here call the police." She handed him her cell phone and when he pushed the three buttons she quickly left the room and went downstairs to continue her search for Alfred.

"Alfred?" She called out, hoping he could hear her. She heard a rumbling noise and headlights flash in the glass of one of the front windows. "Oh no!" She gasped hoping it wasn't the robbers again. But it was Alfred.

She ran outside to him and flung herself at him. "Oh Alfred you're alright!"

"Yes, im fine!" He pulled her back to look at her frightened and tear streaked face. "Alex what happened?" He asked seriously, his brow furrowed.

"Someone broke in and robbed us! They knocked out Bruce. He's talking to the police right now." Alexis sobbed, hugging Alfred again.

"Shhhh, it's alright Alexis. Everything is alright now." Alfred soothed her, rubbing her back like a father would to his daughter after a nightmare.

Only this nightmare had just begun.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who they could have been?" Commissioner Gordon asked, his face concerned and concentrated.

"No." Alexis and Bruce both said at the same time.

"I know Bruce is a wealthy man, but why rob him? Why now?" Alexis asked, her face scrunched in curiosity and dismay.

"Both Catwoman and Poison Ivy have been missing persons for awhile now. So we know it's not them. A new arise of crime has risen though." Commissioner Gordon looked uncomfortable saying this only making Alexis and Bruce more curious.

"What is it Jim?" Bruce asked, looking Gordon in the eyes.

Gordon sighed and took off his glasses and ran a hand tiredly over his face. "He calls himself The Joker. Leaves a Joker card at every crime scene. Ironic, huh?" He let out a tired chuckle.

"The Joker? But I haven't heard anything...."

"That's because we've been keeping it as quiet as possible." Gordon interrupted him.

"But what about Batman? Or the people of Gotham? They have a right to know!" Alexis suddenly burst out, standing up in her fury.

Gordon held his hands up to her trying to make her remain calm. "Mrs. Wayne I know trust me, but there are more important things than scaring the citizens of Gotham. Everyone just got over the Catwoman and Poison Ivy. I'm not starting another scare frenzy. We can handle this!"

"Not without Batman you can't." Alexis said firmly, her voice dripping with venom while she whirled around and stormed out of the room.

Bruce sighed and looked at Gordon. "She's right you know. Batman can help. He always helps."

Gordon closed his eyes sadly and shook his head. "I'm afraid he can't with this one."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been away for a long time just busy with work and life! Also I had writers block for awhile, but I've recently been typing away and here is one result of it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited the last few chapters! Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: It has been 8 months since I have last updated…. I AM SO SORRY! I mean that is one month off of a pregnancy! I have just been SO busy with work and school and life I just don't update my stories and I really do apologize! **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me all this time and still favorite, review and story alert this fic it really means a lot to me! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"How are you and Bruce doing?"

"Fine, mother. We are doing just fine."

"Alex you don't sound fine. And you don't sound to sure about your marriage."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Mother you don't know anything about me and Bruce's lives together, okay? Listen I will call you next week. I love you, bye." I hung up the phone and let out a frustrated cry. I covered my eyes with my hands and let the tears well up.

My mother was right. Bruce and I were in trouble. Our marriage hadn't been happy and all we did was stress and fight it seemed like.

Now with the rise of The Joker it seemed like Bruce was always gone or working. We hardly ever seen each other and if we did it wasn't pleasant. It was always quiet and awkward silences.

This wasn't who we were and I knew that. Bruce knew that. But we just didn't know what to do.

We were lost.

* * *

"Mrs. Alex would you like some tea?" Alfred asked me one afternoon.

I gave him a small smile. "Alfred you know better."

He chuckled knowing what I meant. "Sorry. _Alex _would you like some tea?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."

I watched him prepare the tea and heard the front door open knowing it was Bruce. "Anyone home?"

"In here Master Wayne!" Alfred called getting the tea glasses down from the cabinet.

Bruce walked in and gave us a smile, but I saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Mine didn't either anymore.

"Hello you two." Bruce greeted while getting the mail on the table and shifting through it.

"How was work?" I asked, trying to make an effort and hoping I sounded convincing.

Bruce looked up at me and nodded. "Busy. Like always." He smiled softly and I nodded.

"Here we are." Alfred said setting down my tea in front of me.

"Thank you Alfred." I whispered and took a quick sip. "I'm sorry, but I am not feeling to well. I think I'll go lie down for a while."

I was lying. I was lying right through my teeth and I knew Bruce knew it. I just couldn't be in the same room with him anymore without feeling guilt and hurt.

Our lives were a complete mess because of me.

"Alright sweetheart. Feel better." Bruce said softly, his eyes radiating sadness. I could feel the tears starting to well up so I hurried off and up the stairs to our bedroom.

Once inside I leaned against the door and slowly slid down, the tears flowing down my face like waterfalls.

Bruce hardly ever slept in the same bed with me anymore. He either slept in his study or one of the guest bedrooms.

I was always cold and scared.

* * *

That night as I just finished taking a shower and was wrapped in my robe, I heard Bruce and Alfred talking down the hall from our bedroom. I walked over as quietly as I could to the door and listened.

"I don't know what to do anymore Alfred. She's gone." I heard Bruce say. The sadness and defeat in his voice broke my heart even more.

"Master Wayne if I may be frank?" I guess Bruce nodded because Alfred continued.

"Mrs. Alex is a very brave, smart, and caring woman. The very same woman you fell in love with. Your parents were not quitters and you and your wife are not quitters. Lots of things have happened to the both of you in the past couple of months and you two need to work them out."

Alfred was right. I swallowed and shut my eyes for a moment. I loved Bruce with all my heart, I really did. I know he loves me and wants to work this out and I do too. We just have been having a hard time communicating since everything has happened and we needed to talk things out.

But what if Bruce didn't want to work things out? What if he had already given up?

Nothing else was said and I heard Alfred walk past and down the stairs. I quickly hurried back to the bathroom to brush my hair and think over what I had just heard.

I had just finished brushing my hair when I heard the bedroom door open and close.

A knock sounded. "Alex?"

I jumped slightly and closed my eyes, setting down the hairbrush. "Yes?" I called weakly, my voice cracking.

"Are you alright?"

I opened the door to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets looking like a child. I smiled softly at him.

"Yes, I'm alright." I answered quietly.

"Good." He sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Can we talk?"

My heart fluttered and my hands became sweaty. I hope this was a good talk.

I nodded and followed him to our bed and we sat down. He took my hand in his and I relished the feeling of him touching be. It had been so long since we touched each other, made love to one another, even kissed one another. I shuddered.

His eyes bore into mine and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Alex I love you. Please tell me you know that?" His voice was so begging and pleading that I broke down right then.

The waves of sobs racked my body and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Oh, Alex, please don't cry." He said soothingly and ran his hand through my wet hair.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Bruce. I am so sorry for ruining our new marriage, for making our lives miserable. I'm so sorry!" I cried, holding onto him because he was my last lifeline.

"Alex you have not ruined our marriage. Our marriage is not ruined. We are just going threw a rough patch and that is normal for the things we have went through lately." Bruce said kissing my head and slowly rocking me back in forth in his arms.

I calmed down a bit and look up into his eyes. "I know. I know, but I am sorry. I love you so much Bruce and I know you love me. I want to work things out I want to try to make things like they used to be! Believe me I do!" I sobbed, cupping his face n my cold hands.

He smiled the first genuine smile I had seen him smile in months. It only made me smile for the first in months.

"You know I love you and you are my world Alex. I want nothing more than to make us work and to make us happy like we were. This is the first step." He reassured me.

In that moment I felt like a weight had been lifted off me, off of him, off of us. I breathed deeply and let it out feeling relaxed and calm.

Bruce cupped my face and gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and a fire erupted.

It had been far to long since we last kissed and I felt like I melted into him. He pulled me close to his body again and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in deeper with his kiss.

"Oh Bruce…." I whispered and moaned when he bit my bottom lip gently.

"Just feel Alex. We both need to just feel tonight." He whispered hoarsely. I was all too willing to comply.

His lips descended upon mine once again and I closed my eyes relishing in his soft touch. The soft touch only lasted for a moment and then passion took over.

His hands were everywhere as were mine, touching and caressing like we were exploring each other for the first time all over again. In a way I guess we were.

I gripped the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head. My hands quickly ran down the hard length of his body and the heat beneath my fingers made my stomach set fire.

He moved us up the bed so I could rest my head on my pillow. His lips trailed down the column of my throat to the valley between my breasts. I gasped at his sensitive touch and moaned when his hands grasped my breasts and squeezed gently as he moved lower down my body.

"Bruce, I…." I sighed, not knowing what I wanted to say.

"I know baby, I know." He said, knowing what I meant and what I was feeling.

Pure bliss.

I was completely naked in front of him as my robe was discarded minutes before. I shivered as I saw his eyes hungrily take me in for the first time in months.

I felt shy and timid but I lost those thoughts as his mouth found my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Bruce!" I gasped, bucking my hips. His tongue darted in and out of my wet sex and back up to my bundle creating a delicious sensation. When he inserted a finger I nearly lost all my control.

"That's right love, let go for me." Bruce whispered against my hot skin and entered me with two fingers, pumping them in and out slowly as his tongue danced around my nerves.

"Oh, oh Bruce!" I cried out as my first orgasm of the night enveloped me. My body shook as tremor after tremor of pure ecstasy overwhelmed my senses.

When I came down from my high I felt Bruce cover my body with his and his lips on mine in a flash. I moaned as I tasted my own sweet juices from his lips and tongue.

"So beautiful." Bruce whispered against my lips.

"Bruce, I need you inside of me. Now." I groaned and pushed my hips up to meet his hard member.

He sat up and quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxer briefs. My eyes widened in anticipation as I stared at his glorious, hard member.

He positioned himself back over my heated body and I whimpered at the feel of him against my thigh.

I reached down between us and took his member into my hand, stroking him a few times. He moaned at my touch and bucked forward. I smiled and positioned him at my entrance.

In one swift movement he sheaved himself fully within me.

We both cried out from the long awaited contact. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me. I clawed at his back as he started to pump in and out of me at a rapid pace.

"Bruce!" I screamed, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hot, heaving breathing turned me on more and I felt that delicious burning inside my stomach come to life once again.

"Alex! Oh Alex, ugh!" Bruce grunted as he picked up his pace even faster. I bit into his shoulder as I felt myself coming undone. I knew he could feel my walls tightening as he gripped my hip and thrust one hard last time sending us both over the edge.

We cried out one another's name as the pure bliss over came us. Our bodies wracked from our intense orgasms and all I could hear was our heaving breathing and soft moans.

I opened my eyes to see Bruce studying my face. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently on his swollen red lips. "Thank you. That was incredible."

His smile made my heart melt as he kissed my forehead. "Dido."

* * *

Hours later I awoke from a dream that seemed so real, but yet not. I looked next to me to see that it was real.

Bruce was sleeping peacefully next to me and I realized things were going to get better. We were going to survive this crazy streak that had plagued us for months.

I smiled and laid back down facing him. I brushed a stray hair from his forehead and watched as he didn't stir from his deep sleep.

"I love you." I said softly, knowing for the first time in months, that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
